


Эта забавная штука - любовь

by Ingunn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотите узнать, как на самом деле возникла и развивалась любовь между Джеями? Когда случился их первый поцелуй? Какие отношения связывают Джареда и Женевьев и Дженсена и Дэннил? Как и почему расстались Джаред и Сандра? Что связывает Дженсена и Джеффри Моргана? Вся правда — здесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта забавная штука - любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love is a Funny Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449527) by [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep), [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



 

 

**Ванкувер, август 2005**

 

 

– Чёрт, Джаред, пригнись!

При росте почти в два метра хуже всего то, что, даже если успеешь вовремя пригнуться, всё равно откуда-нибудь да прилетит.

«Больно, блин», – Джаред, шипя, потирает пострадавшую скулу и тут же разворачивается и с маху бьёт в челюсть подобравшегося сзади парня. Так, об этом хотя бы на какое-то время можно забыть, но на Джареда уже бросается другой, которому, в свою очередь, неймётся доказать что-то «парочке красавчиков». Во всяком случае, именно с этим воплем несколько минут назад он налетел на Дженсена и толкнул того в грудь.

– Не научусь как следует уворачиваться – скоро никто не вспомнит, что когда-то я был красавчиком, – бормочет Джаред себе под нос, чуть приседая и нанося противнику очередной сокрушительный удар.

О канадцах можно сказать одно – это до чёртиков упрямый народ. Парень номер один отлетает налево от резкого удара в челюсть. Кисть Джареда прошивает острой болью, и парень номер два пользуется его секундным замешательством для того, чтобы напрыгнуть и попытаться ухватить поперёк талии.

– Я же сказал тебе пригнуться, – голос Дженсена неожиданно звучит совсем рядом, и Джаред почти видит, как тот закатывает глаза и качает головой. Кулак Дженсена устремляется к лицу парня номер один, ломая ему нос, и, если бы Джаред не был так занят, отбрыкиваясь от второго упрямца, это зрелище наверняка бы его впечатлило.

У парня номер два теперь не остаётся никаких шансов. Джаред выпутывается из его хватки, с нарочитым «ой!» бьёт ногой по яйцам, и тот кулём валится на землю.

Подняв глаза, Джаред замечает, как бармен тянется к телефону, и понимает, что с минуты на минуту сюда нагрянут монти, или как там канадцы называют своих стражей правопорядка. И хотя драку начали не они с Дженсеном, и двадцать человек тому свидетели, но засветиться в криминальной хронике – это последнее, что сейчас нужно паре ведущих актёров из нового, набирающего популярность телесериала.

Видимо, Дженсену приходит в голову та же мысль, потому что он хватает Джареда за руку и тянет по направлению к выходу. Джаред шипит от боли, но успевает подумать, что, скорее всего, обошлось без перелома, и радуется этому факту.

Они бегут, не останавливаясь, пока не влетают в лобби отеля, в котором Warner Bros. поселили их на время съёмок. И только когда двери лифта бесшумно захлопываются за их спинами, обоих вдруг пробирает истерический смех.

В конце концов они оказываются в номере у Дженсена, просто потому, что он ближе, и Джаред с разбегу плюхается на диван в гостиной. Он осторожно трогает языком зубы, дабы убедиться, что все они на месте. Не хватало ему ещё экстренного визита к дантисту.

– Как твоё запястье? Принести лёд? – спрашивает Дженсен, указывая на руку, которую Джаред осторожно устроил на коленях. Джаред сам не осознаёт, что баюкает пострадавшую конечность, но Дженсен очень наблюдательный парень.

Джаред считает, что классно, когда рядом есть кто-то, кто всегда может о тебе позаботиться.

– Да, было бы здорово, – отвечает он, минутой позже с благодарностью принимая из рук Дженсена салфетку, в которую завёрнуты кубики льда, и чуть слышно вздыхает, ощущая прохладу на ноющем запястье.

В это время Дженсен осторожно прикладывает вторую салфетку к его губе, которая уже начинает распухать в том месте, где его зацепил-таки один из нападавших. Фыркнув, он падает на диван рядом с Джаредом, и его напряженные плечи потихоньку расслабляются и опускаются, сигнализируя о том, что уровень адреналина мало-помалу падает.

– Кто ж знал, что канадцы такие склочные? – невозмутимо говорит Дженсен, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, когда его голова касается спинки дивана.

– Да ладно, чувак, все же знают, что их нельзя пускать в приличные места, – скалится Джаред. Дженсен заходится смехом, который неожиданно перетекает в жалобный скулёж. Похоже, его тоже неслабо приложили.

– Ким нас убьёт, – стонет Дженсен. Хотя до понедельника, когда начнутся съёмки, ещё целый день, вряд ли можно рассчитывать на снисхождение со стороны строгого режиссёра. Скорее всего, показательного разноса им не избежать. Ким обязательно прочистит им мозги, хотя бы просто потому, что нельзя же быть настолько глупыми и неосмотрительными, чтобы ввязываться в драку с двумя пьяными придурками.

– Неа, нас убьёт Шеннон, – поправляет Джаред. – А ей и так несладко приходится. Прикинь, каково это – каждое утро по часу замазывать твои прелестные веснушки!

– Ты такой говнюк, Падалеки. И почему только я тебя терплю? – кривит губы Дженсен.

Джаред не может удержаться от усмешки, и, странное дело, его запястью от этого становится немного легче.

– Потому что тебе за это платят, это же очевидно.

– Очевидно, да, – повторяет Дженсен, и его гримаса превращается в самодовольную ухмылку, перед которой не может устоять даже Самый Суровый Визажист на площадке.

– Если кто-нибудь спросит, давай скажем, что там было не двое пьяных придурков, а восемь здоровенных лбов?

Дженсен смеётся, откинув голову.

 

 

**Лос-Анджелес, январь 2005**

 

 

Встреча Джареда Падалеки с Дженсеном Эклзом назначена на вторник. Наверняка когда-нибудь он станет Тем Самым Вторником, но пока это лишь обычный день и очередное прослушивание, на которое, впрочем, Джаред возлагает большие надежды. Кто знает, вдруг именно эта роль даст ему шанс избавиться от навязчивого образа парня, лишившего невинности Рори Гилмор*.

Хотя, если честно, Джаред был слегка разочарован, когда получил от своего агента сценарий «Сверхъестественного» и узнал, что будет пробоваться на роль Сэма. В конце концов, он всегда хотел быть Ханом, а не Люком. Ну ладно, ладно, он всегда хотел быть Бобой Феттом**, но это же вообще ни к селу, ни к городу.

Дэн советует для первого прослушивания выбрать что-то повседневное, и хотя Джаред никогда не был приверженцем актёрской школы Станиславского, он прислушивается к совету своего опытного менеджера и откапывает в шкафу выцветшую футболку с логотипом Техасского Университета на груди. Образ выстреливает точно в яблочко. Счастливый Дэн хватает Джареда и его приятеля Джордана в охапку и тащит их отмечать успех в какой-то бар в центре Лос-Анджелеса. Горячие девочки и не менее горячие мальчики пожирают Джареда глазами, а некоторые, кажется, даже узнают его.

 

_* Рори Гилмор ‒ главная героиня сериала «Девочки Гилмор» (2000-2007) и девушка Дина Форестера, персонажа, которого с 2000 по 2005 годы играл Джаред._

_** Боба Фетт – персонаж «Звёздных войн», охотник за головами, является одним из самых лучших наёмников галактики. Известен тем, что не упустил ни одной из своих жертв._

 

***

 

Съёмки любого пилота – это долгий и утомительный процесс, а Джаред слегка расслаблен после той стабильности и слаженности, к которой привык за время съёмок «Девочек Гилмор». Он прекрасно знает, что в этом бизнесе подобное недопустимо, потому что стоит только зазеваться – и всё, снова пополнишь собой ряды безработных актёров, а ассистент тем временем уже притащит из комнаты ожидания очередного симпатяшку с ямочками на щеках. Джареду хорошо известно, что люди считают его наивным, думают, что он просто лохматый обалдуй, готовый ржать по любому поводу и без оного. На самом деле, конечно, не без этого, но Джаред всё же не настолько односторонний человек. Он неглупый, проницательный и хочет, чтобы мама им гордилась, потому что поверила в своего сына, когда тот заявил, что собирается бросить школу и заняться лицедейством.

Джаред считает, что, скорее всего, именно то, что он ляпнул это Эрику Крипке в приступе нервного словесного поноса, и помогло ему получить роль.

Крипке похож и в то же время совершенно не похож на типичного представителя Голливуда. В нём буквально кипит энергия, но под кокаином такое случается со всеми. Миллионы идей, бурлящих в его буйной голове, не дают ему спать по ночам, но чаще всего в головы продюсеров их вкладывают личные ассистенты.

Однако Крипке далёк от стереотипов, и когда Джаред уже через пять минут, совершенно не задумываясь, брякает: «Я бы хотел стать частью истории Сэма и Дина», он замечает лёгкий маниакальный блеск в глазах продюсера. И именно в этот момент Джаред понимает, что с этим парнем они сработаются. Если, конечно, раньше у того не случится сердечный приступ.

В тот знаменательный вторник Джаред приходит в производственный отдел для одного из последних скрин-тестов. На этот раз они должны играть вместе с парнем, которого взяли на роль Дина, брата Сэма – с Дженсеном Эклзом. Джаред мало что знает о Дженсене, кроме того, что тот играл третью скрипку вместе с Уэллингом и Розенбаумом в «Смоллвиле», а ещё, по слухам, во время съёмок «Тёмного Ангела» ухитрился вывести из себя Майкла Уэзерли*. Джаред надеется, что Дженсен не окажется полным уродом. Впрочем, раз уж Джаред в своё время сумел пережить совместную работу с конченым ублюдком Майло Вентимильей**, теперь ему уже ничто не страшно.

В пустом конференц-зале, куда приглашают Джареда, сидит парень. Сидит, судя по позе, уже довольно долго, и Джаред невольно закатывает глаза – настолько очевидна эта попытка со стороны продюсеров оказать психологическое давление, заставив человека томиться в ожидании. Нет ничего хуже для актёра, чем наличие свободного времени и возможности покопаться в себе, а эти садисты прекрасно знают, как проверять своих будущих звёзд на стрессоустойчивость.

При виде Джареда парень – Дженсен Эклз – поднимается со своего места, и облегчение в его взгляде мешается с настороженностью. Он симпатичный, ростом чуть пониже Джареда, у него правильные черты лица и русые волосы, уходу за которыми он, кажется, уделяет слишком много времени. Джаред не может сдержать улыбки, вспоминая, как на днях забил имя Дженсена в Google и долго разглядывал найденные по запросу фотографии. Не подумайте ничего такого, ему ведь, возможно, придётся работать с этим парнем, а значит, нужно научиться смотреть ему в глаза и не вспоминать при этом пресловутые штаны с кирпичным принтом.

– Дженсен Эклз, – парень уверенным шагом приближается к Джареду, и тому это нравится. Это похоже на Дина, а Джареду нужно, чтобы этот парень был похож на Дина, если сам он намерен стать Сэмом.

– Джаред Падалеки, – отвечает Джаред, улыбаясь как можно шире, и отмечает, как Дженсен замирает буквально на какую-то долю секунды, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.

– С первого раза и не выговоришь, – шутит он, и Джаред смеётся.

– Я знаю. Тебе не кажется, что у нас обоих весьма заковыристые имена?

У Дженсена такой вид, словно он сейчас пошлёт Падалеки куда подальше, и Джаред невольно улыбается ещё шире.

– Долго ждёшь? Крипке вроде неплохой парень, но, похоже, он считает, что мариновать нас тут просто охренеть как забавно, – бурчит Джаред, падая в ближайшее кресло.

Он видит, как Дженсен копирует его естественную, расслабленную позу, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. Джаред не может с уверенностью сказать, делает он это намеренно или подсознательно.

– Я слышал, ты сначала пробовался на роль Сэма, – говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно равнодушнее – ему очень интересна реакция Дженсена. Дженсен слегка краснеет, и Джаред не совсем понимает, как это толковать. – А вот Дин Винчестер точно не покраснел бы.

Дженсен резко оскаливает зубы, становясь похожим на рассерженного кота.

– На самом деле я краснею, Сэмми. Ты просто не замечаешь, ведь ты мой брат, а не вон та симпатичная официантка из закусочной. Как только мои щёки приобретают правильный оттенок розового, у неё мутнеет взгляд и раздвигаются ноги.

Джаред роняет челюсть на пол, а потом начинает хохотать.

– Фу, какая гадость, чувак!

Дженсен подмигивает ему и расплывается в улыбке. Когда через пару минут в комнате появляется Крипке рука об руку с исполнительным продюсером Питером Джонсоном, Джаред всё ещё хихикает.

– Вижу, вы уже познакомились, – усмехается Эрик, потирая руки с таким неистовством, словно пытается добыть огонь трением.

– Можно будет потом взглянуть на записи со скрытой камеры? – спрашивает Дженсен, показушно улыбаясь Джареду, который возвращает ему ещё более натянутую ухмылку.

– Ты мне нравишься, Эклз, – изрекает Крипке, указывая на Дженсена пальцем. На том футболка с принтом LedZeppelin, а волосы художественно торчат в разные стороны. Джаред уже не может дождаться начала совместных съёмок.

Два часа спустя Джаред и Дженсен покидают  студию. Теперь они Сэм и Дин. Контракты ещё не подписаны, окончательное соглашение с телеканалом не достигнуто, но все те, кто был сегодня в переговорной, знают, что это лишь формальности. Остаётся только выпить за успех, который, вне всяких сомнений, их ожидает.

В итоге Джаред с Дженсеном оказываются в каком-то ковбойском баре, вполне соответствующем своему названию, и вдобавок весьма уютном.

– Мне нравится, как ты произносишь моё имя, – говорит Дженсен после четырёх бокалов пива и трёх шотов Джека.

– Да? – переспрашивает Джаред. Сознание слегка затуманено, но он ещё в состоянии сидеть прямо, так что пока всё идёт как надо.

– Это напоминает мне о доме, – Дженсен смущённо пожимает плечами, и румянец заливает его щёки.

Возможно, взгляд Джареда при этом и становится немного мутным, но ноги совершенно точно не раздвигаются, и даже если он вспомнит об этом завтра, то спишет всё на алкоголь и эйфорию от своей шикарной новой работы.

 

_* Майкл Уэзерли – американский актёр кино и телевидения, исполнивший роль Логана в телесериале «Тёмный Ангел»._

_** Майло Вентимилья – американский актёр, сыгравший Джесса Мариано в сериале «Девочки Гилмор»._

***

 

– Чувак, ты мне по яйцам заехал, – жалобно стонет Дженсен, пытаясь выбраться из-под Джареда.

– Снято! – объявляет Дэвид*, их сегодняшний режиссёр, и съёмочная площадка мгновенно оживает, наполняясь гулом голосов.

– Я не виноват, что они там болтались, – хихикает Джаред. Он изворачивается и берёт голову Дженсена в захват, прижимая к своему боку.

– Серьёзно, ты бы поосторожнее с такими вещами. Нельзя лишать будущие поколения этой красоты, – улыбается Адриана, которая играет Джессику, девушку Сэма. Она прячет руки в карманах халата и сосёт вишнёвый леденец, умудряясь при этом выглядеть просто сногсшибательно.

– Джентльмены, дублёров приглашать или сами отыграете простенькую рукопашную? – невозмутимо спрашивает Дэвид, и Джаред выпускает Дженсена и помогает ему подняться на ноги.

– Осторожней с волосами! – шипит Дженсен, но в голосе нет раздражения, и Джаред знает, что он еле сдерживает смех.

– Ой, бедный Дженсен боится малютки Джинни! Она будет тебя ругать за то, что испортил её лаково-гелевый шедевр? – ржёт Джаред и шарахается в сторону, когда миниатюрная парикмахерша шутливо замахивается на него расческой.

К тому времени, когда они заканчивают съёмки пилота, на обоих не остаётся живого места. Каждый вечер, приходя домой после съёмок, Джаред находит на себе новые синяки и ссадины. Он знает, что если шоу получит зелёный свет, такой образ жизни светит ему минимум на ближайшие девять месяцев. Джаред думает о том, до чего же легко оказалось влезть в шкуру Сэма Винчестера и почувствовать эту связь – тонкую, но такую глубокую – с Дином Дженсена и с самим Дженсеном.

И Джаред уже сейчас знает, что был бы рад пожить такой жизнью. Эта мысль не выходит у него из головы, когда в последний день съёмок Дженсен тащит его и Джордана на ночную вечеринку в дом своего друга Кристиана Кейна.

– Я пиздец как устал, – бормочет Джаред, лёжа в одних боксерах на надувном матрасе посреди бассейна. Откуда-то доносится чьё-то невыносимо фальшивое пение, а в кустах как минимум трое занимаются чем-то неприличным. Рядом похрапывает развалившийся в шезлонге Джордан.

Дженсен сидит на бортике бассейна, пьяный в сосиску, и курит косячок. На нём трусы, мокрые носки и толстовка, каким-то волшебным образом появившаяся на плечах примерно с час назад. Скоро рассвет, и ночь свежа и прекрасна, как любая весенняя ночь в Эл-Эй.

– Когда нас утвердят, ты поймёшь, что оно того стоило, – убеждённо говорит Дженсен, прикрывая глаза и глубоко затягиваясь.

– Если утвердят.

– Когда утвердят.

Джаред пристально смотрит на Дженсена, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица сквозь ночной полумрак и алкогольную дымку.

– Это были лучшие дни в моей жизни. Даже если ничего не выйдет, я хочу, чтобы ты об этом знал.

– У нас будет еще дохрена таких дней, Джаред. Просто подожди немного, – Дженсен блаженно улыбается, и Джаред не в силах с ним спорить. Он проваливается в сон и надеется лишь на то, что Дженсен не настолько пьян, чтобы в случае чего дать ему утонуть.

 

_* Дэвид Наттер ‒ режиссёр пилотной серии «Сверхъестественного»._

 

***

 

Сериал утверждают на майских Upfronts*, и через десять минут после того, как Джареду об этом сообщают, от Дженсена приходит лаконичная смс: «Ну, что я говорил!» Джаред отправляет в ответ: «Что Крипке Майера** убил?» и с довольной ухмылкой складывает телефон.

Спустя несколько дней они узнают, что съёмки будут проходить не в Лос-Анджелесе, как планировалось ранее, а в Ванкувере. Дженсен вне себя от бешенства, а Джареду, в общем-то, всё равно. Ему никогда особо не нравился Город Ангелов, в своё время он просто поддался на уговоры Джордана, который его сюда и притащил. Джареда больше волнует вопрос, как с наименьшими потерями перевезти в Канаду двух довольно крупных собак.

Впрочем, есть ещё Сэнди***, чьи большие карие глаза наполняются слезами при известии о том, что он уезжает. На несколько минут Джареду тоже становится жаль, что всё складывается так неудачно.

Джареду нравится, когда Сэнди сидит у него на коленях, своими маленькими ручками обвивая его за плечи, и длинные блестящие волосы волнами струятся по её спине. А когда она осторожно прикасается мягкими губами к его скулам, Джареду сносит крышу.

В тот самый момент, когда она впервые появилась на съёмочной площадке того дурацкого ужастика, в котором его угораздило сняться в прошлом году, Джаред понял, что хочет её трахнуть. Правда, в конечном счёте сексом дело не ограничилось. Миниатюрная, смуглая Сэнди, с солнечной улыбкой и острым язычком быстро сумела стать частью его жизни. Она знала, как не дать ему заскучать и умела одёрнуть, если Джаред начинал зарываться. На Рождество он отвёз её в Сан-Антонио и познакомил с семьёй. Судя по тому, с каким восторгом потом отзывалась о ней мама, Сэнди отлично вписалась в падалечье семейство.

– Ты же рада за меня, детка? – бормочет Джаред, уткнувшись губами ей в висок. До самолета в Ванкувер остаётся всего несколько дней.

Сэнди прижимается к нему, и её кожа кажется странно прохладной на фоне жара его собственного тела.

– Конечно, рада. Это наверняка будет отличный сериал, и ты станешь настоящей звездой.

Сэнди – актриса и реалистка по жизни. Но, что ещё важнее, и Джареду это хорошо известно, в то же время она неисправимый романтик. Он догадывается, что ей в каком-то смысле нравится быть той, к кому он всегда будет возвращаться.

В конце недели он перебирается в ванкуверский отель, чтобы начать писать новую главу своей жизни.

 

_* На североамериканском телевидении термин Апфронт (англ. upfront) обозначает презентацию проектов будущего осеннего телесезона, на котором руководители телесетей представляют свои шоу с целью продажи рекламы. Апфронты обычно проводятся за несколько месяцев до начала сезона._

_** Барри Майер – председатель_ _Warner_ _Bros_ _._ _Entertainment_ _._

 _*** Сандра МакКой ‒ актриса, с которой Джаред встречался с 2005 по 2008 годы, и с которой он познакомился на съёмках фильма «Волк_одиночка» (англ. «_ _Cry_ ___ _Wolf_ _»)._

 

***

 

Не успевают начаться съёмки, как их вызывают обратно в Лос-Анджелес на промо-вечеринку для Warner Bros. Джаред хватает в охапку Сэнди, которая кажется ему ещё сексуальнее, чем всегда, и они вместе направляются в Cabana Club, чтобы перемыть косточки продюсерам и предаться греху чревоугодия за счёт студии.

Дженсен фыркает, завидев Джареда, и, притягивая к себе в объятия, шепчет на ухо:

– Классная рубашка.

Джаред удерживает его ровно настолько, чтобы успеть прошептать в ответ:

– По крайней мере, не в цветочек, как у некоторых.

Дженсен является в сопровождении вроде как своей девушки, Джоанны*, и Джаред слегка удивлён, что до сих пор ничего о ней не слышал, особенно учитывая, как они с Дженсеном сблизились за последние пару месяцев. Она очаровательная, стройная белокурая красавица с безупречными манерами, но Джареду кажется, что происходящее вокруг ей совершенно неинтересно. По какой-то необъяснимой причине Джаред уверен, что Дженсен ну никак не может всерьёз увлечься такой девушкой. Он прекрасно сознаёт, что если ляпнет такое вслух, то будет полным говнюком, а ведь мама всю жизнь учила его не судить о книге по обложке.

Они дефилируют по красной ковровой дорожке, позируют фотографам и отвечают на уже набившие оскомину вопросы о том, верят ли сами в призраков, целуют своих подруг перед объективами фотокамер, а потом позируют вдвоём, в обнимку, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и армия фотографов восторженно щёлкает затворами.

Им легко и весело вместе, но всё становится ещё лучше несколько дней спустя, когда они, вернувшись в Ванкувер, сидят по-турецки прямо на полу в трейлере Джареда, и Дженсен пытается убедить приятеля в том, что игра в гольф на PlayStation никогда не сравнится с настоящим гольфом.

Джаред не может удержаться от смеха, глядя на то, с каким пылом Дженсен отстаивает свою точку зрения, и начинает обстреливать его жевательными конфетами. Зелёные медвежата – самые крупные и, по логике Джареда, лучше всего годятся в качестве боеприпасов.

 

_* Джоанна Крупа  ‒ польская фотомодель, с которой Дженсен встречался в 2003-2005гг._

 

***

 

– Как прикажешь играть, если у меня уже язык отмёрз?

В доказательство своих слов Дженсен старательно высовывает язык.

– Предлагаешь мне убедиться лично?

– Ты опять смотрел «Рождественскую историю»*?

– Отстань. Ой!

Водитель выразительно приподнимает бровь, поглядывая на них в зеркало заднего вида.

Час спустя на улице по-прежнему холодно и неприветливо. Джаред протягивает  Дженсену ещё одну кружку кофе, чёрного с одним кусочком сахара, именно так, как он любит. Дженсен невнятно бормочет «спасибо» и умиротворённо вздыхает, делая первый глоток.

– Ты ведь уже работал в Ванкувере, я думал, ты давно привык к такой погоде, – улыбается Джаред, грея руки о свою кружку.

Дженсен бросает на него убийственный взгляд из-под капюшона парки. Джаред, одетый в одну лишь толстовку, довольно ухмыляется в ответ.

– У меня в роду не было эскимосских лаек.

– На прошлой неделе ты говорил, что у меня йети были в роду.

– Неа, ты чистокровный йети, но в вашем роду явно отметились эскимосские лайки и пылесосы.

– Другими словами, в следующей серии мы должны объявить на меня охоту.

– Джон наверняка бы это одобрил.

– Помяни чёрта, – усмехается Джаред при виде направляющегося к ним Джеффри Дина Моргана.

– Да что ж так холодно-то, – ворчит тот, выхватывая из рук Джареда кружку и с наслаждением делая большой глоток. – М-м-м, спасибо, сынок, это как раз то, что нужно.

– На здоровье, папа, – укоризненно качает головой Джаред.

– Ну хоть кто-то меня понимает, – вздыхает Дженсен. – От Джареда сочувствия не дождёшься, у него же в роду были батареи парового отопления.

– Что общего у батарей с эскимосскими лайками и пылесосами? – язвительно спрашивает Джаред.

– Привяжу тебя к батарее у себя в гостиной, сам поймёшь.

– Обещания, обещания…

– Остыньте, мальчики. У папы нет ни малейшего желания наблюдать ваши предварительные ласки, – насмешливо бросает Джефф, делая очередной глоток из Джаредовой кружки.

– Я уверен, что прямо сейчас где-то здесь снимают сериал, – невозмутимо произносит Дженсен, преувеличенно внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам, якобы в поисках ассистента режиссёра, который спасёт его от зубоскалящих коллег.

– Ну что ты, Дженсен, мы же это любя, – усмехается Джефф, приобнимая его за плечи.

Джаред замечает странный взгляд, который Джефф бросает на Дженсена, и не совсем понимает, к чему была эта шутка. Он думает, что, по всей видимости, у него смёрзлись мозги, и направляется вслед за Джеффом и Дженсеном на площадку, где Серж** уже заканчивает последние приготовления.

 

 _* «Рождественская история» (англ. «_ _A_ _Christmas_ _Story_ _») ‒ комедия 1983 года, рождественская классика. В фильме есть эпизод, где в сильный мороз язык одного из героев, маленького мальчика, прилипает к металлической трубе._

_** Серж Ладокур ‒ оператор-постановщик всех эпизодов «Сверхъестественного», кроме пилотного._

 

***

 

На следующей неделе приезжает Сэнди и упрашивает Джареда познакомить её с «папой». Джефф находит это забавным. Когда они впервые встречаются на съёмочной площадке, он подхватывает её легко, словно тряпичную куклу, и совсем не по-отечески прижимает к себе. Джаред с Дженсеном наблюдают за этой сценой в немом изумлении. На самом деле Джефф готов флиртовать со всем, что шевелится, так что, если честно, удивляться тут нечему.

– Ты классно пахнешь, – сияет Сэнди, зарывшись лицом в широкую грудь Джеффа. – Джаред, твой отец офигенно пахнет.

– Ты просто привыкла к вечно потному Джареду, поэтому твоё обоняние сейчас в шоке, – охотно поясняет Дженсен, за что тут же удостаивается от Джареда чувствительного тычка под рёбра.

Сегодня тот редкий день, когда им удаётся уйти с площадки вовремя, так что у них есть отличная возможность спокойно выпить и перекусить в местном пабе. Сэнди порывается сесть рядом с Джеффом, но Джаред предостерегающе хмыкает, и она опускается на сиденье рядом с ним, демонстративно закатывая глаза.

Джефф тянет Дженсена за собой и усаживает рядом. Взгляд Джареда скользит по его сильным пальцам, крепко сжимающимся на запястье Дженсена. Если бы Джаред так хорошо не знал своих коллег, он мог бы поклясться, что это прикосновение длилось несколько дольше, чем позволяют приличия, но Дженсен лишь дёргает плечом и толкает Джеффа ближе к стенке, прежде чем мысль Джареда успевает окончательно оформиться.

За что Джаред особо любит Сэнди, так это за то, что она всеядна и никогда не сидит на диетах. Он с улыбкой наблюдает, как она спокойно слизывает с пальцев соус от своего чизбургера с беконом, наклоняется, обнимая её за плечи, и нежно целует, откровенно наслаждаясь вкусом пива и бекона на её губах. Она в ответ легонько трётся кончиком своего носа о его.

Джаред уже порядком пьян, и его совершенно не смущает Джефф, передразнивающий их с Сэнди.

– Да ты просто завидуешь, – веселится Джаред, а Сэнди ещё крепче прижимается к нему. Жизнь поистине прекрасна.

– Да, чёрт побери, ты прав, – лениво растягивая слова, отвечает Джефф и бросает быстрый взгляд на спокойного, как удав, Дженсена, расслабленно откинувшегося на спинку диванчика.

– Итак, Сэнди, – говорит Джефф некоторое время спустя, когда все уже наелись и подумывают, не заказать ли ещё пива. – Джаред говорит, ты хорошо танцуешь?

При упоминании танцев у Сэнди загораются глаза. Танцы всегда были её страстью. Джаред обожает наблюдать, как она репетирует в маленькой студии недалеко от своего дома в Лос-Анджелесе. Оказываясь на танцполе, Сэнди преображается до неузнаваемости, словно озаряемая неким внутренним светом.

– О да, и, знаешь, это здорово освобождает. Когда ты играешь, тебе приходится становиться кем-то другим, но только в танце я чувствую, что я – это я, – говорит Сэнди, и Джаред чувствует, как она трепещет в его объятиях.

– Здорово, когда есть к этому талант. Бог свидетель, я в танцах совершенный бездарь, зато Дженсен, кажется, неплохо двигается, а, я прав? – скалится Джефф, толкая Дженсена в бок.

Дженсен, впрочем, не спешит отвечать ему таким же тычком. Он продолжает совершенно спокойно сидеть на месте, лишь лёгкая усмешка появляется на его губах.

– Ну, по крайней мере, при этом я не выгляжу мартышкой на электрическом стуле... в отличие от Джареда.

Сэнди и Джефф заходятся хохотом, а Джаред, словно пятилетний ребёнок, показывает Дженсену язык. Впрочем, после напряжённого рабочего дня и четырёх бокалов пива это вполне адекватная реакция.

– Ты не думала заниматься танцами профессионально? – Джефф снова поворачивается к Сэнди. – Может, на театральной сцене или в мюзикле?

– Не знаю, если честно. – Сэнди чуть пожимает плечами, продолжая машинально водить кончиком пальца по горлышку своей бутылки и задумчиво улыбаясь. – Я бы хотела когда-нибудь открыть свою собственную танцевальную студию. Знаешь, отойти от дел, уйти со сцены.

Джаред чувствует на себе выжидательный взгляд её карих глаз.

– Когда-нибудь, – повторяет она, и Джаред с трудом сглатывает. Вместо ответа он наклоняется и целует её.

– Вы так молоды, ребята, у вас уйма времени впереди, – говорит Джефф, одним глотком приканчивая своё пиво.

– Мы-то молоды, да, – язвит Дженсен, а Джефф хватает его за шею и делает вид, что еле сдерживается, чтобы не настучать по непутёвой голове.

Джаред усмехается, крепче прижимая к себе хихикающую Сэнди.

 

***

 

– Всё ведь прошло отлично, да? Это было охрененно, правда? – Крипке сияет, как начищенный медный таз, и буквально скачет по комнате. Только что закончился PaleyFest*, первое крупное мероприятие, где им представилась возможность поговорить о сериале. Это было чрезвычайно захватывающее событие, хотя нервишки они себе потрепали знатно.

– Охрененно – это Боб в своей секси кожаной куртке, – ухмыляется Дженсен, падая на диван и не обращая никакого внимания на Сингера, делающего страшные глаза.

– Ты был охрененным, Эрик, – Джаред убеждённо кивает и хлопает широченной пятернёй по раскрытой ладони Крипке, который до сих пор подпрыгивает от волнения. И даже тот факт, что Джаред работал до половины пятого утра, а потом сразу с площадки поехал в аэропорт, чтобы лететь в Калифорнию, не мешает ему присоединиться к Эрику.

– Чего это мы так радуемся? – интересуется Крипке с маниакальным блеском в глазах.

– Действительно, и чего это вы радуетесь? – фыркает Дженсен.

– Потому что мы охрененные! – Джаред расплывается в довольной улыбке.

Стены их небольшой гримёрной содрогаются от взрыва дружного смеха, а Джаред, не в силах удержаться на ногах, падает на диван прямо на Дженсена.

– Привет, – лицо Джареда озаряет широкая улыбка. Его дыхание слегка сбилось, и адреналин от пребывания на сцене всё еще бурлит в крови.

Дженсен с невозмутимым видом аккуратно отодвигает чёлку со лба Джареда.

– И тебе привет.

– Чего ты вдруг вспомнил про этих чёртовых пчёл? – ворчит Ким и тянется за бутылкой воды, передёргивая плечами. Дженсен подмигивает.

– Они мне до сих пор в ночных кошмарах снятся, Ким. Ты не можешь просто взять и заставить меня выкинуть их из головы.

– Мне тоже, мальчик мой. Может, организуем клуб и будем в складчину оплачивать счета от психоаналитика? – соглашается Ким, иронично салютуя Дженсену бутылкой.

– Эй, полегче там, мы и так в бюджет еле укладываемся, – вмешивается в разговор Боб.

Крипке судорожно машет руками в воздухе.

– Вот только не надо про бюджет, а? Всё так хорошо начиналось… Давайте-ка поедем ко мне и хорошенько напьёмся. Возражения есть?

– Я для этого уже слишком стар, – кряхтит Боб одновременно с репликой Дженсена: «Боб для этого уже слишком стар». Секунду спустя оба снова заливаются смехом. Джаред закрывает глаза и с удовольствием прислушивается.

 

 _*_ _William_ _S_ _._ _Paley_ _Television_ _Festival_ _(_ _PaleyFest_ _) – ежегодный телевизионный фестиваль имени Уильяма С. Палея, основателя радио_ _CBS_ _и телевидения_ _Network_ _. Здесь речь идёт о ПалейФесте 4 марта 2006 года, на котором проходила первая панель «Сверхъестественного»._

 

***

 

Джаред обнаруживает, что у него пропало желание уезжать из Ванкувера на выходные. Любимые собаки живут с ним, к концу недели из-за бешеного ритма съёмок совершенно не хочется делать лишних телодвижений, а кроме того, ему начинает нравиться его личный маленький мирок в этом городе. Сэнди навещает его, когда есть возможность, и Джаред знает, что она скучает по нему. Он тоже по ней скучает.

Дженсен летает в Лос-Анджелес при каждом удобном случае, но он всегда был привязан к Городу Ангелов сильнее, чем Джаред, кроме того, там у него друзья, встречаться с которыми получается не так часто, как хотелось бы. Но иногда выдаются такие выходные, когда они с Джаредом оба остаются в Ванкувере, а у Сэнди свои планы где-то в Штатах. В такие дни Джаред играет с Дженсеном в видеоигры, они учат Харли всяким дурацким трюкам, едят стейки и пьют пиво в немереных количествах. Они смотрят фильмы с Брюсом Уиллисом, играют на гитаре и существуют в своём собственном мире, где, кроме них, больше никого нет. Джаред никогда не чувствовал себя так свободно и комфортно ни с кем из своих друзей, и ему чертовски нравится, что у него есть такая замечательная компания. Вместе гораздо проще.

 

 

Джаред обожает такие дни и временами испытывает из-за этого что-то похожее на угрызения совести. Хотя не сказать, чтобы это действительно сильно его волновало. Есть шанс, что их не продлят на второй сезон, и тогда лучшее время его жизни закончится так же внезапно, как началось.

Недели сменяют одна другую.

 

***

 

Съёмки финала первого сезона – самые тяжёлые, и в воздухе почти осязаемо висит напряжение. Все на площадке понимают, что через пару месяцев вполне могут стать безработными, но к счастью, это понимание лишь придаёт им сил для того, чтобы идеально делать свою работу.

– Давайте-ка зададим им жару, – бросает Ким в первый день съёмок последнего эпизода, потирая руки. Крипке, явившийся на площадку, дабы убедиться, что всё идёт по плану, просто на случай, если это окажется последний эпизод его любимого детища, поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, но Ким лишь закатывает глаза и уходит.

Крипке бросает полный безнадёги взгляд на Сержа, а Серж берёт его за руку и поглаживает тыльную сторону ладони указательным пальцем.

– Серж гораздо лучше тебя! – орёт Крипке вслед Киму и ржёт, когда тот, не оборачиваясь, демонстрирует ему отставленный средний палец.

– Я люблю этого невротика, – задумчиво говорит Эрик, стягивает с ближайшего подноса шоколадный батончик и плюхается в своё режиссёрское кресло.

Сердце Джареда сжимается. Чёрт, он уже скучает по этим людям.

Предпоследний день съёмок, и Джаред старается не думать о том, что скоро нужно будет возвращаться к себе и собирать вещи. На прошлой неделе Джордан увёз собак в Лос-Анджелес, и тишина, воцарившаяся в доме, стала просто невыносимой.

Джаред вообще-то оптимист по жизни, за исключением, пожалуй, тех моментов, когда ему отчаянно чего-нибудь хочется. А сейчас он просто смертельно хочет, чтобы этот сериал и эта жизнь продолжались бесконечно.

Дженсен всё понимает, он понимает Джареда. Когда Джаред нервничает, напряжён или чем-то расстроен, Дженсен кладёт руку ему на шею, и всё проходит. Внезапно Джареду становится страшно, что Дженсена больше не будет рядом, что однажды они вернутся в Лос-Анджелес и там, в городе, где остались все его друзья, которых он знает с самого детства, Дженсен просто его забудет. Мысль сама по себе абсурдна, но вкупе с усталостью, слишком большим количеством кофе и жжением от скульптурного грима*, который постоянно тает и попадает в глаза, приводит его в ужас.

Джаред направляется к трейлеру Дженсена, как и миллион раз до этого. Уже поздно, съёмки закончились несколько часов назад, и Джаред давно мог бы уехать домой, но он хочет ехать вместе с Дженсеном, просто на всякий случай – вдруг скоро у него уже не будет такой возможности.

И он вовсе не ожидает, что из Дженсенова трейлера навстречу ему вывалится взъерошенный Джефф Морган в наполовину расстёгнутой рубашке.

– Джаред, я думал, ты уехал домой, – говорит Джефф, бросая из-под полуопущенных ресниц быстрый взгляд на неплотно прикрытую дверь трейлера.

Джаред внезапно осознаёт, что здесь что-то происходит, но всё ещё не может до конца понять, что именно.

– Привет, Джаред, – в проёме дверей неожиданно показывается Дженсен. Его щёки горят, а волосы растрёпаны гораздо сильнее, чем пару часов назад, когда он уходил с площадки.

Джаред роняет челюсть, когда до него внезапно доходит.

– У тебя на лице раздражение от щетины, – брякает он.

– Так, похоже, мне пора сваливать. Развлекайтесь, мальчики, – Джефф салютует и быстренько ретируется, Джаред даже не успевает подобрать упавшую челюсть.

Но он тут же забывает о Джеффе и стоит, не в силах оторвать глаз от Дженсена, чей вид являет собой прямое доказательство того факта, что он, по всей видимости, только что трахался с их экранным отцом.

Мужчина. Дженсен трахался с мужчиной.

– Неловко получилось, да… Тебя это напрягает? – спрашивает Дженсен, и его голос звучит гораздо спокойнее, чем обычно. Спокойнее, чем когда он засыпает на диване у Джареда или прямо у него на плече, утром, перед тем, как попросить вторую чашку кофе. Спокойнее, чем когда он разговаривает с Сэди, гладит её по голове и позволяет лизнуть себя в щёку, не обращая внимания на запах псины.

Джаред машинально качает головой. Он не гомофоб, и ему, в общем-то, нет дела до того, гей Дженсен или нет.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – спрашивает Джаред, опускаясь на ступеньки. Его плечи опущены, и он обхватывает себя руками.

Он слышит, как Дженсен присаживается позади него, но не оборачивается.

– Потому что опасался подобной реакции.

– Ты должен доверять мне, Дженсен.

Джаред чувствует, как что-то неприятно тянет внутри. Дженсен считает, что недостаточно хорошо знает его, чтобы понять – Джаред никогда, никогда из-за этого не станет думать о нём хуже.

Мягкая ладонь ложится Джареду на плечо.

– Я знаю, Джаред. Прости. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко рядом со мной.

В голове Джареда вихрем проносятся все моменты, когда он практически заигрывал с Дженсеном, и на красной дорожке, и перед друзьями и коллегами. Это же всё было в шутку, правда? Дженсен классный, и его так легко донимать, разве мог Джаред упустить такую возможность?

Джаред откидывается на руку Дженсена.

– Я же сам всегда подкалывал тебя, придурок. С чего бы мне чувствовать себя неловко?

Дженсен удивлённо хмыкает, и хотя Джаред и понимает, что это скорее от неожиданности, он отчётливо слышит облегчение в голосе Дженсена.

– Что ж, считай, тебе повезло, что у меня нет никаких претензий к твоей огромной заднице в связи с моим личным пространством.

Джаред улыбается, а рука Дженсена перемещается на его шею, где ей и положено быть.

– А как же Джоанна?

– Просто пиар. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Джаред кивает и нерешительно задаёт следующий вопрос. Он на самом деле не уверен, что хочет знать ответ.

– А Джефф?

Дженсен смеётся, но смех этот невесёлый.

– Ничего серьёзного. Можно сказать, секс по дружбе. Джефф в основном по девочкам.

Почему-то от этого Джареду становится немного легче. Не то, чтобы личная жизнь Дженсена касалась его напрямую, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине она его заботит.

Джаред оборачивается ровно настолько, чтобы видеть профиль Дженсена в тусклом свете.

– Мне жаль, что я так отреагировал… Я просто испугался. Напомни мне завтра извиниться перед Джеффом. Я такой мудак.

Дженсен толкает его в спину коленкой, а потом притягивает ближе к себе.

– Я тебя умоляю, Джефф большой мальчик, ему не нужны твои извинения.

– Большой мальчик, значит? – не может удержаться Джаред.

– Слава богу, тот факт, что я гей, не повлиял на твоё чувство юмора, и оно по-прежнему находится на уровне двенадцатилетки.

_Тот факт, что я гей._

Вот оно и прозвучало. Джаред судорожно сглатывает.

Мысленно он рисует себе картину, как Джефф целует Дженсена, потираясь колючей щетиной о его лицо так, что щёки немедленно начинают пылать. Интересно, если бы Джаред зашёл в трейлер на несколько минут раньше, он бы застал упирающегося руками в диван Дженсена и нависающего над ним Джеффа? А какие звуки они бы при этом издавали?

Джаред не понимает, почему он об этом думает, но полагает, что всё дело в шоке.

– Не жди чудес прямо в первом сезоне, Дженсен, – наконец произносит он.

Дженсен улыбается ему, и Джаред мысленно запоминает это момент, просто на всякий случай.

– Было бы круто, если бы нам дали второй сезон. Вдруг дождусь.

 

_* Существует два метода грима: живописный и объёмный (пластический, скульптурный). Живописные приёмы грима предполагают использование только красок для имитации объёма – нужные впадины и выпуклости просто рисуются на лице, и меняется цвет кожи. Объёмный грим предполагает использование налепок, наклеек и подтяжек, а также постижёрных изделий (усы, бороды, парики). В настоящее время понятие объёмного грима полностью отождествляется с понятием пластического грима. Пластический грим предполагает наклеивание на кожу эластичных накладок из латекса или силикона._

 

***

 

Четыре дня спустя Джаред уже в Лос-Анджелесе, трахает свою подружку на всех горизонтальных (и не очень) поверхностях.

 

***

 

Через месяц ему звонит Крипке, чтобы сообщить, что шоу продлили на второй сезон.

И Джаред точно знает, с кем он хочет сейчас это обсудить.

 

 

 

 

**Ванкувер, январь 2007**

 

 

– Не могу больше, – страдальчески стонет Дженсен и досадливо морщится, слыша, как на кухне гремят стаканы – Дэннил моет посуду. Звон стекла и металлический лязг раковины сливаются в один раздражающий звук, и он ждёт, когда она уже, наконец, составит стаканы на полку и угомонится. – У меня не получается.

Дэннил появляется в дверях, одетая в залитую водой растянутую майку и короткие выгоревшие шорты. Она умудряется выглядеть одновременно невинным ангелочком и распутной девкой, а её умение очаровательно надувать губы сводит с ума всех мужиков в радиусе километра.

– Что не получается? – интересуется она.

– Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс уволиться с CW?

– Ты же не бросаешь свою работу, – она поднимает брови, но через мгновение хмурится. – Или бросаешь?

Дженсен тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что сейчас разговор опять вырулит на главную причину всех его проблем.

– Я вынужден, Дэннил. Это невыносимо.

Дэннил обессиленно приваливается к дверному косяку и демонстративно бьётся о него головой. Её руки висят вдоль тела, как у тряпичной куклы, и, глядя на неё, Дженсен изо всех сил старается не рассмеяться.

– Хватит издеваться. Я не шучу.

– Дженсен… – начинает она, и он снова издаёт мучительный стон.

– Ты не представляешь, как это тяжело.

Дэннил лишь фыркает в ответ, и он борется с искушением показать ей средний палец, а она тем временем уже оказывается возле него на диване и прижимается к нему, как кошка.

– Это не самое худшее, что с тобой случалось.

Он высвобождает руку и кладёт ей на спину. Пальцы мнут промокшую майку.

– Да, например? Что было хуже этого?

– Например, ты видел, как я трахалась на съёмках.

Дженсена передёргивает, и он мотает головой, пытаясь избавиться от всплывшей в памяти картины. Честно говоря, это было горячо, безумно горячо, видеть Дэннил такой – обнажённой, призывно изгибающейся. Но сейчас это воспоминание совершенно некстати.

– Спасибо, что напомнила.

– Да не за что, – небрежно бросает она.

– Я просто… – Он отодвигается и глубоко вздыхает.

– Это же не самое худшее.

– Не самое худшее? Да куда хуже-то? – Дженсен откидывает голову на спинку дивана, отчаянно желая побиться макушкой обо что-нибудь твёрдое. – Мне придётся смотреть, как _он_ трахается.

– Это как? – Она смотрит на него, озадаченно потирая подбородок. – У вас там что, по сценарию инцест намечается?

– Да нет, не в том смысле. Просто… это Сэм. Сэм с девушкой. С оборотнем.

Бровь Дэннил снова взлетает вверх.

– Фигассе, изврат…

– Да уж. Джаред этот изврат уже целую неделю репетирует.

 

 

Выражения любопытства, страдания и вожделения сменяются на её лице с такой скоростью, что Дженсен за ними не успевает. Впрочем, его первая реакция была практически такой же. У Джареда и так безупречное тело, а с учётом того, что он регулярно проводит в спортзале по несколько часов, через пару-тройку лет оно станет просто идеальным. Перед мысленным взором Дженсена вновь появляются совершенно неприличные образы.

Он прикрывает глаза рукой и думает, как было бы здорово, если бы ему снова стало пять лет. Тогда всё было так просто: закрыл глаза – и тебя никто не видит.

– Да чтоб меня…

– Тебя? Я думала, ты всегда сверху.

– Я универсал, – огрызается он, хоть и понимает, что она просто дразнится.

Дэннил отнимает его руку от лица и устраивает её у себя на коленях.

– А может, стоит хотя бы попытаться закинуть удочку? Видно же, что ты ему нравишься. И он иногда бросает на тебя такие взгляды…

– У него есть девушка.

– У тебя тоже, – усмехается она, тыча в него пальцем.

– Да, но ты-то не настоящая. А ему на самом деле нравится пялиться на её сиськи.

Дэннил надувает губы и выпячивает грудь.

– А тебе нет?

Дженсен скашивает глаза на её бюст и корчит рожу. Он не выглядит смущённым, скорее, задумчивым. Нет, пялиться на грудь Дэннил – это точно не для него.

– Может, меня всё-таки уволят, а? – снова стонет Дженсен.

 

 

**Ванкувер, август 2006**

 

 

– Ты сам-то понимаешь, насколько всё паршиво? Подумать только – влюбиться в своего коллегу! Мы же теперь в один момент можем проебать весь сериал! А ваши контракты, ваша репутация, наконец? Я уже не говорю о моей собственной. О чём ты вообще думаешь? Неужели непонятно, что нельзя, мать твою, влюбляться в человека, с которым работаешь? – распинается Эрик.

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох. Хотя бы одному из них сейчас необходимо вдохнуть и  расслабиться.

– Ты ведь неглупый парень. Пусть ты из Техаса, но ты же не совсем дурак, да? Вообще, из вас двоих ты всегда казался мне умнее. А в итоге вот к чему мы пришли, – продолжает Эрик, нарезая круги по своему кабинету. Кабинет у него небольшой, и круги получаются маленькие. Дженсен замечает, что обстановка мало изменилась с прошлого года, когда они сидели здесь все вместе, составляя расписание съёмок. Однако сейчас ему придётся сдерживать бушующего босса в одиночку.

– У меня такое чувство, что вы почему-то решили, что живёте где-то на краю света, и кроме вас двоих в мире больше никого нет. Вот только это не значит, что нужно непременно искать приключений в штанах партнера по съёмкам.

Дженсен подаётся вперёд, поражённый внезапной догадкой.

– Так всё дело в Джеффе, – скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает он.

– Джеффе? В каком Джеффе? Погоди-ка, ты что, влюбился в собственного отца?

Он внимательно смотрит на Эрика, курсирующего туда-сюда. Раньше Дженсен считал, что так делают только актёры по прихоти злобных сценаристов. Эрик Крипке, может, и сделал себе имя и заслужил отличную репутацию, но с виду он самый обыкновенный дистрофичный лысеющий фанатик ростом метр с кепкой. И такое чувство, что он влюблён в Сэма и Дина Винчестеров не меньше, чем фанатка с ником BeckyWinchester4Life.

– Ты ведь осознаёшь, что всё написанное тобой – это вымысел, так ведь? – осторожно спрашивает Дженсен.

Эрик спотыкается, разворачиваясь на сто восемьдесят градусов, и непонимающе смотрит на него.

– Что?

– Джефф мне не отец.

– Но ты его трахал, – не унимается Эрик.

– Ну, сначала я его, потом он меня, – отвечает Дженсен, натянуто улыбаясь. Он устраивается в кресле поудобнее и складывает руки на груди, принимая такой вид, будто ему плевать на всё, и ситуация его необычайно веселит. – В сексе вообще всё так относительно…

Эрик вздыхает, потирая пальцами кончик носа. У Дженсена возникает странное чувство, что у прототипа Дина ноги растут откуда-то из влажных снов их продюсера. Скорее всего, Дин – это тот, кем хотел бы быть сам Крипке. Очень часто Дженсен ловит себя на том, что слишком многое в Дине напоминает ему Эрика. Разве что тачка у Дина роскошней, девочки сексуальнее, да бравады на порядок больше, чем у самого Эрика.

Дженсен предпочитает думать, что последнее – целиком его собственная заслуга.

А ещё он считает, что именно благодаря Дину не испытывает особого смущения, когда дурачится со своим очень и очень привлекательным коллегой.

– Не смей влюбляться в партнёра по съёмкам, – медленно, почти по слогам произносит Эрик, словно этот разговор причиняет ему невыносимую боль.

– Я не влюблён в Джеффа.

– Я говорю о Джареде, балда. Вы же погубите на хрен весь сериал.

Глаза Дженсена распахиваются, а челюсть падает на пол, когда он понимает, что его только что настиг худший ночной кошмар, и работа медленно, но верно уплывает из моментально вспотевших рук.

– Ты правда считаешь, что людям интересно смотреть, как ты глядишь на него влюблёнными глазами?

Дженсену хватает секунды, чтобы надеть маску абсолютной невозмутимости.

– Когда это я смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами?

– Скажи лучше, когда не смотрел?!

– Прямо сейчас, – отвечает Дженсен, включая модус засранца. Потому что этот разговор ему категорически не нравится.

– Ты выглядел полным идиотом на Teen Choice Awards*, когда он вешался на тебя, как долбаная обезьяна!

– Так это же он вешался, я-то здесь причём?

– _Невлюблятьсявпартнёрапосъёмкам!_ – истерически верещит Эрик.

Дженсен откидывается на спинку кресла и делает глубокий вдох. Голова пухнет от мыслей, идей и противоречивых чувств, поэтому он делает единственное, на что ещё хватает сил – поднимается и направляется к выходу, бросая через плечо: «Сообщение получено».

И он не кривит душой. Сообщение было получено и осмыслено ровно в тот день, когда он познакомился с Джаредом.

Джаред привлекательный, забавный, внимательный, открытый, дружелюбный и достойный обожания. Его обаянию невозможно противиться, и к нему с одинаковой силой тянутся как женщины, так и мужчины. Одни хотят быть с ним, другие – стать его лучшими друзьями. А ещё Джаред встречается с очаровательной девушкой, что исключает всякие сомнения в его ориентации.

Дженсену это прекрасно известно, и всё равно он умудрился влюбиться в своего коллегу. Он понимает, что в свете того, как день ото дня крепнет их дружба, продолжать вздыхать по Джареду – полное безумие, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он не хочет отказываться от этой дружбы, потому что тогда, помимо того, что они похерят сериал, вся его жизнь изменится, станет унылой и скучной.

Так что, да, Дженсен любит Джареда гораздо сильнее, чем тому кажется, когда он изредка ловит на себе его пристальный взгляд. Но Дженсен тщательно прячет свои чувства. В конце концов, актёр он или нет? Он играет, перекидывается шутками с друзьями и никому не раскрывает свою великую тайну. Подумаешь. Самая обычная история: влюбиться в своего лучшего друга, который встречается с капитаншей чирлидеров.

Жизнь продолжается, и Дженсен это переживёт.

И всё-таки, эта влюблённость – самая большая глупость в жизни Дженсена. Он встречался с приглашёнными звёздами, постоянно заигрывал со статистами, но постоянный партнёр по съёмкам – явно перебор.

Он всерьёз задумывается, нельзя ли как-нибудь устроить так, чтобы роль Джареда сделали второстепенной.

 

 _* Teen Choice Awards – молодёжная награда, ежегодно присуждаемая компанией Fox. Программа поощряет крупнейшие ежегодные достижения в музыке, кино, спорте, телевидении, моде и др., голосование проводится среди подростков 13-19 лет. В 2006 году «Сверхъестественное» было заявлено в номинации «_ _Breakout_ _Show_ _», а Дженсен – в номинации «_ _Breakout_ _Star_ _»._

 

***

 

Дженсен возвращается на площадку через час, и, разумеется, первый, кого он там замечает, это Джаред. Так… Плохие новости. Похоже, Эрик таки оказался прав, как бы Дженсен всё ни отрицал.

– Слышал, тебе влетело от Эрика, – заявляет Джаред, аппетитно чавкая длинной полоской Twizzlers*.

– Да ну? И за что же?

– За то, что ты слишком хорошо выглядишь, – ржёт Джаред, и до Дженсена только спустя секунду доходит, что он сказал. А потом Джаред взъерошивает ему волосы и отчаливает в костюмерную, продолжая смеяться.

Дженсен невольно испускает вздох облегчения.

 

 _*_ _Twizzlers_ _– марка конфет._

 

***

 

Он играет превосходно. Во всяком случае, ему так кажется. Он отвечает на глупые шуточки Джареда снисходительным и усталым взглядом и отводит глаза, пока никто не заметил улыбки на его губах.

Дженсен актёр. Он был настоящим профи уже тогда, когда в погоне за мечтой собрал вещички и перебрался в Калифорнию. Ему ничего не стоит сделать вид, что он вовсе не влюблён в своего коллегу. Ведь точно так же и его герой притворяется, что вовсе не питает нежных чувств к брату.

И у него получается. Особенно когда возвращается Джефф, и они втроём целые дни напролёт опять торчат на съёмочной площадке в декорациях больницы.

Дженсен слоняется возле палаты – Дин разговаривает сам с собой, наблюдая, как ссорятся его отец и брат. Внутри у Дженсена что-то ноет, потому что как он ни старается, он видит перед собой больше, чем просто Сэма Винчестера.

Он бы никогда не оставил Джареда одного, и разговаривал бы с ним совсем иначе. А тот, похоже, полностью погрузился в образ Сэма, чей брат лежит на смертном одре, а отец ведёт себя по меньшей мере странно.

Но тут появляется Джефф.

– Привет, малыш, – рокочет за спиной его низкий голос.

Дженсен ухитряется не вздрогнуть и мысленно ставит себе за это плюсик. Впрочем, он не спешит оборачиваться и встречать Джеффа радостной улыбкой.

– Я был уверен, что стадию «малышей» мы давно миновали, – усмехается он вместо этого.

Джефф фыркает, почёсывая щетинистую щёку, и глубоко вздыхает.

– Да, кстати о… – Не договорив, Джефф кидает взгляд в противоположный угол комнаты, где Джаред обсуждает с Кимом ещё один вариант спора Сэма и Джона. – Решил переключиться на него? Тебе придётся быть очень убедительным и настойчивым, если ты собираешься его соблазнить.

Наверное, это должно было заставить его улыбнуться, но у Дженсена противно ёкает в животе, стоит ему только допустить мысль, что Джаред может быть с другим парнем.

Он ещё готов смириться с картинкой «Джаред и девушка» – это по крайней мере не выходит за рамки – но другой мужчина… Нет, ни за что.

Джефф не сводит с Дженсена глаз и хмыкает на манер папы Винчестера. Получается почему-то жутковато. Дженсен не готов сейчас выслушивать лекции, особенно от человека, которого он знает так близко, как Джеффа.

– Я просто говорю. Это странно… ну, то, как он себя ведёт. Он явно переигрывает.

Джаред бросает на них взгляд, явно адресованный Дженсену, не Джеффу. Дженсен теребит мочку уха и потирает шею, недоумевая, с чего бы ему вдруг так нервничать, однако согласно кивает:

– Да, я вижу.

Джефф с любопытством глядит сначала на Джареда, потом на Дженсена, после чего поспешно исчезает в направлении столовой.

Дженсен возводит глаза к небу и закусывает нижнюю губу при виде приближающегося Джареда, который выглядит весьма озадаченным.

– Он ненормальный, – торопливо говорит Джаред. Невооружённым глазом видно, как он нервничает.

– А я думал, это ты ненормальный, Большая Птичка*, – парирует Дженсен.

Джаред корчит обиженную гримаску и выпаливает одним духом:

– Сам ты Большая Птичка. Большая Птичка, Большая Птичка!

– Как же ты задолбал, – вздыхает Дженсен.

– Затухни.

– Задолбал, задолбал, – улыбается Дженсен, благодарный, что тему Джеффа оставили в покое. Чёрт, оказывается, даже если они не говорят о Джеффе, он всё равно чувствует себя ужасно. Хорошо всё-таки, что у них находятся и другие темы для разговоров.

Джаред выпрямляется во весь рост и выпячивает грудь.

– Ой, дождёшься, придётся тебе показать, как я умею долбить и задалбывать.

Дженсен чувствует, как в груди что-то замирает, и почти не кривит душой:

– Жду с нетерпением ещё с прошлого года.

– Правда? – с невинным видом интересуется Джаред, приподнимая бровь.

Дженсен усиленно делает вид, что не испытывает никакой неловкости. Нет уж, пусть лучше Джаред краем глаза подглядывает за ними с Джеффом.

 

_* Персонаж детского кукольного шоу «Улица Сезам» Большая Птица – нечто среднее между страусом, киви и огромным цыпленком._

 

***

 

Всё ещё больше усложняется, когда они знакомятся с приглашённой звездой эпизода 2.03, «Жажда крови».

Стерлинг Браун – темнокожий молодой человек ростом примерно метр восемьдесят, рядом с которым Дженсен наконец-то чувствует себя высоким. А ещё с ним очень весело, и Дженсена несказанно радует, что темы для шуток у Стерлинга располагаются преимущественно выше пояса.

Они втроём моментально находят общий язык. Пожалуй, их отношения можно назвать даже дружескими, несмотря на то, что Гордон, персонаж Стерлинга, привык убивать, не задавая лишних вопросов, и постоянно бросает подозрительные взгляды на Сэмми.

Дженсен чувствует некоторую настороженность в поведении Джареда, и это беспокоит его. В перерыве между съёмками Дженсен, делая вид, что разминает шею, склоняет голову к Джареду и негромко спрашивает:

– С тобой всё хорошо, дружище?

– Всё отлично, – уверяет Джаред.

Звучит слишком ненатурально. Дженсен разворачивается к Джареду и внимательно смотрит на него в ожидании правды.

– Тебе же нравится Горди? – Джаред пытается обратить всё в шутку. Шутка явно получается неудачной.

Дженсен неожиданно понимает, что это и есть его самый большой страх. Теперь Джаред знает – _знает-знает_ – и будет задавать вопросы о каждом парне, который окажется в радиусе двух кварталов от Дженсена.

– Горди?

Джаред пожимает плечами, словно ему совершенно пофиг, но очевидно, что это не так. А затем Дженсен вспоминает то чудное мгновенье, когда их «папа» выкатился из его трейлера прямо перед Джаредовым носом.

– Ты думаешь, что если я общаюсь с парнем, то он обязательно должен мне нравиться?

Джаред усмехается.

– Не знаю. Он вроде высокий и симпатичный.

Дженсен изумлённо смотрит на него и не может удержаться от искушения вернуть шпильку.

– Ты считаешь, Стерлинг симпатичный? Думаешь, мне стоит пригласить его на свидание? Может, он захочет сходить со мной в кино?

– Ой, отъебись уже, – Джаред отталкивает Дженсена в сторону и торопливо возвращается на съёмочную площадку.

 

***

 

Через пару дней Дженсен является на съёмки часа на два раньше, чем нужно. Он наблюдает за царящей вокруг суетой, за людьми, которые заполняют павильон предметами реквизита, осветительными приборами и страничками сценария. Ему интересно здесь, интересен съёмочный процесс. Он чувствует, как проникается волнением, витающим в воздухе так, что в груди становится щекотно.

Но волнение моментально уступает место тревоге, скручивающейся в узел где-то в желудке, когда он видит, как Джаред очень неудачно падает во время съёмок сцены драки. Поднимаясь на ноги, он сжимает и разжимает кулак, и его лицо чуть кривится.

Дженсен моментально считывает это выражение и вскакивает со своего кресла. Он не может не смотреть на Джареда и сам почти испытывает боль, когда тот отходит в сторону от камер, разминая руки и явно с излишней осторожностью двигая правой.

– Всё нормально? – окликает Дженсен, приближаясь к нему.

Джаред быстро поднимает голову, и его брови озадаченно сходятся на переносице.

– Да, всё в порядке.

– Дай взглянуть, – говорит Дженсен, даже не успев понять, что делает. Одной рукой он осторожно берёт Джареда за запястье, а другой распрямляет ему пальцы. Джаред шипит, и Дженсен ловит его взгляд. – Мне так не кажется.

Джаред хмурится и пытается отнять руку, но Дженсен не отпускает.

– Благодарю вас, доктор Эклз.

Дженсену следовало бы огрызнуться, или врезать Джареду, или передразнить его. Но вместо этого он максимально осторожно подхватывает его руку и несильно сжимает.

– Тебе нужно показаться врачу.

– Но у меня сегодня ещё четыре сцены! – протестует Джаред.

– Подождут.

Джаред настроен весьма скептически, и Дженсен бросает на него умоляющий взгляд.

Джаред наклоняет голову, словно одна из его собак, и пристально смотрит на Дженсена.

– Мы подождём, Джаред.

 

***

 

Выясняется, что Джареду тоже придётся подождать. На осмотре оказывается, что повреждение довольно серьёзное, и руку придётся загипсовать на несколько недель.

Дженсен озабоченно хмурится, но недолго, ровно до тех пор, пока Джаред не делает попытку одной здоровой рукой управиться с лопатой. Зрелище просто уморительное, и Дженсен не выдерживает.

– Можно, я распишусь на твоём гипсе? – он заискивающе смотрит на Джареда. – Я напишу на нём любовную записку, и ты будешь перечитывать её по утрам и вечерам. Она будет напоминать тебе о том, что я волнуюсь и переживаю за твою руку намного сильнее тебя.

О, Дженсен точно знает, что бы он там написал.

– Засранец, – смеётся Джаред.

Дженсен подхватывает этот смех.

– Я знаю. И всё равно ты постоянно крутишься возле меня.

– Потому что на твоём фоне я роскошно выгляжу.

– Сейчас не так уж и роскошно, – качает головой Дженсен, слегка касаясь руки Джареда.

 

***

 

По сравнению с первым сезоном перемены видны невооружённым глазом. Сценарии теперь более насыщены событиями и остроумными шутками, но в то же время в каждом из них есть о чём поразмыслить. Жизнь на съёмочной площадке кипит, команда работает слаженно и с полной отдачей. Здесь остались только энтузиасты своего дела, обожающие эту работу.

Они выезжают на натурные съёмки в новые места, работают с замечательными приглашёнными звёздами. Сюжетные повороты порой весьма неожиданны, в отличие от детально распланированных зимних праздников дома в Техасе.

– Вы приедете вместе… с Джаредом? – спрашивает Дженсена мама, когда он звонит ей за несколько дней до вылета домой.

– Нет, не вместе, – говорит он, расхаживая по своему номеру и пиная ногой тумбочку возле телевизора. – Он приедет сам. Он так решил.

– Я не знала, что теперь ты заводишь знакомства на съёмочной площадке.

– Что? Да у меня там полно друзей.

– О, – смущённо говорит она. – Я не думала, что это _такой_ сериал.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем до него доходит. У мамы есть привычка ходить вокруг да около, когда она не решается сказать то, что думает, прямо, и всё ещё пытается обратить разговор в шутку.

– Нет, я не… Мы не… В общем, всё совсем не так.

В конце концов, это становится уже неважно, когда они всё-таки собираются вместе. В сочельник семейство Падалеки в полном составе вваливается в дом родителей Дженсена в облаке щекочущих ноздри невообразимо аппетитных ароматов рождественских угощений, привезённых с собой.

Разумеется, Сэнди тоже здесь. Маленькая, бойкая, очаровательная, _женственная_ Сэнди, которая прижимается к Джареду и тепло улыбается Дженсену.

Дженсен улыбается ей в ответ, демонстрируя отличные актёрские навыки. Но когда Джаред прижимает её к себе огромной ручищей и целует в висок, он отворачивается, не в силах на это смотреть.

Он едва успевает наполнять свой бокал и изо всех сил изображает радость, поднимая его, присоединяясь к общему тосту, и немедленно опрокидывая содержимое в рот.

 

***

 

Во время десерта Джаред и Сэнди наперебой делятся со всеми своими планами на летние каникулы. На Гавайях в это время года должно быть замечательно.

Дженсен внимательно изучает этикетку на бутылке с вином и жалеет, что это не Джек, не Джонни и даже не Хосе*.

Может, у отца в баре что-нибудь найдётся.

 

* _Jack Daniel’s – популярная марка американского виски (подвид Теннесси виски) и купажей. Выпускается в винокурнях города Линчбурга, США, с XIX века._

_Johnnie Walker – известная марка скотча (шотландский виски). В год выпускается более 120 миллионов бутылок._

_Jose Cuervo – бессменный лидер в мире текилы. На долю этой марки приходится более 40% продаж текилы во всем мире._

 

***

 

Дженсен как раз возится с задвижкой на дверце бара, когда кто-то легонько дёргает его за ухо и отпихивает в сторону. Он спотыкается и падает на одно колено.

– Я только... – начинает было Дженсен.

– От тебя никакой пользы, – сообщает Джаред, не в силах сдержать улыбки, и Дженсен понимает, что не всё ещё потеряно.

Он поспешно устанавливает ментальный блок, который отрабатывал целую неделю в ожидании визита Джареда и его семьи. И Сэнди. Главным образом, конечно, Сэнди.

Джаред открывает бар, вытаскивает оттуда бутылку и показывает Дженсену – мол, сойдёт? Они забиваются в самый дальний угол кабинета мистера Эклза-старшего, куда даже через открытую дверь не так сильно доносятся звуки веселья из столовой. Дженсен опускается на пол рядом с Джаредом.

Пока он раздумывает, Джаред открывает виски, отхлёбывает прямо из горлышка и суёт бутылку в руки Дженсену. Дженсен разглядывает этикетку, раздираемый противоречиями. Вообще-то, он собирался напиться из-за Джареда, а не с Джаредом. Он делает небольшой глоток и возвращает бутылку.

– Ты же не за рулём? – бормочет Дженсен, не в силах оторвать взгляда от губ Джареда, обхватывающих горлышко.

Взгляд скользит по шее и ниже, и Дженсен с усилием отводит глаза.

– Неа, – отвечает Джаред. Его голос звучит глуховато после щедрого глотка виски, и Дженсен замирает, прислушиваясь. – Твоя мама предложила нам переночевать в бывшей комнате Джоша.

Дженсен кивает, потому что это разумный поступок, хотя и приходит в ужас от одной лишь мысли о том, что Джаред и Сэнди ночью будут трахаться прямо в его доме.

Он нисколько не ненавидит её, наоборот, она ему даже нравится. Ему не нравится только то, что она олицетворяет собой безнадёжную гетеросексуальность Джареда.

Они продолжают передавать виски друг другу, не говоря больше ни слова. Их окружает жутковатая тишина, но они чувствуют тепло и близость друг друга в темноте. А потом Джаред обвивает рукой плечи Дженсена и прижимается к нему всем телом, и это кажется таким естественным. В самом деле, где им двоим ещё быть в сочельник, как не сидеть в обнимку в тёмной комнате.

 

***

 

Дженсен просыпается посреди ночи, испытывая желание немедленно проблеваться. Наверное, не стоило так объедаться, да ёще столько пить.

Он старается не обращать внимания на вполне недвусмысленные поскрипывания кровати в соседней комнате.

 

***

 

– Хорошо, хорошо, я всё понял!

Дженсен оборачивается и видит, как Джаред кивает головой и закатывает глаза, вяло отмахиваясь от кого-то из ассистентов костюмера, а потом вцепляется в полы куртки Сэма и сдувает волосы со лба.

Он ловит на себе взгляд Дженсена и всплескивает руками.

– Ну, ты готов? Сколько ещё тебя ждать?

«Ну, ладно», – закипает в душе Дженсен. У него и в мыслях нет успокаивать Джареда. Он не делал этого прежде и не собирается начинать сейчас. Только не тогда, когда его нервы и так издёрганы наблюдениями за тем, как Джаред флиртует с Эммануэль* и за Сэма, и за самого себя.

– Чувак, остынь, – это всё, на что сейчас хватает Дженсена.

– Не чувакай на меня.

На мгновение Дженсен замирает. Ему хочется задать Джареду очень много вопросов, потому что терпение уже на пределе, и то, что тот вытворяет на виду у всей съёмочной группы, не укладывается ни в какие рамки.

– Мы можем просто вернуться к работе?

– А я что, не делаю свою работу?

– Разве я так сказал?

– Практически, – бросает Джаред.

Дженсен подходит к нему совсем близко и понижает голос, однако даже не пытается скрыть раздражение и недовольство:

– Может, успокоишься и вернёшься…

– Может, уберёшься с дороги?

– Ты ведёшь себя, как полный гондон, ты в курсе?

Джаред сверлит Дженсена пристальным взглядом, но тот даже не шелохнётся.

Дженсен внезапно осознаёт, что на площадке воцарилось гробовое молчание. Опомнившись, он делает шаг назад и в один миг прячется в шкуру Дина, но раздувающиеся ноздри и нахмуренные брови Джареда провоцируют на продолжение скандала, на корню убивая желание всё уладить.

– Да пошёл ты, – зло выдыхает Джаред и уходит в свой трейлер.

Все молча провожают его глазами, а Дженсен ловит на себе пристальный взгляд Кима.

– Девочки, у вас всё в порядке?

– К чёрту, – рычит Дженсен и тоже сбегает с площадки.

Он кипит от возмущения. Да не пошёл бы Джаред со своей сучностью! Что за детский сад! Будь он проклят за эту способность вызывать к себе любовь и ненависть одновременно! Дженсен уверен – не будь он так привязан к Джареду, эта ситуация и на одну десятую не была бы такой невыносимой.

За долгие часы, проведённые на съёмочной площадке, у них не раз случались небольшие размолвки и ссоры. Но в 99.9% случаев они умели обратить всё в шутку, так или иначе избежать настоящего открытого конфликта. Вот только на этот раз всё иначе.

Дженсен готов признать, что он и сам тот ещё упрямец. Он достаёт Джареда уже почти два года и даже получает от этого некоторое удовольствие. Как будто не найти развлечений поинтересней! Но ему так хочется повсюду следовать за Джаредом, всегда быть поблизости, быть частью его жизни. Не самое нормальное времяпрепровождение, кто бы спорил, особенно если при этом вы безответно влюблены, но Дженсен ничего не может с собой поделать.

Когда раздаётся стук в дверь, он даже и не думает отрываться от видеоигры. Стук повторяется – три раза, и чуть погодя, ещё раз, чуть потише, и он знает, что это Джаред.

Дверь наконец открывается, Дженсен бросает джойстик на кофейный столик и поднимает голову.

– Чувак, прости меня, – негромко говорит Джаред.

– Не чувакай на меня.

Джаред робко улыбается.

– Ладно, это была неудачная реплика.

– Хуже некуда, – согласно кивает Дженсен и тоже улыбается. Он чувствует, что за эту улыбку готов простить Джареду всё на свете, хотя хорошего в этом мало.

– Я просто устал.

– Мы постоянно устаём.

– Я устал больше тебя, – настаивает Джаред. – И я ненавижу ссориться. Особенно с тобой.

Это звучит довольно неожиданно, но Дженсен тут же напоминает себе – это же Джаред, а Джаред всегда говорит всё, что приходит ему в голову, не задумываясь.

– Да уж, пора с этим завязывать, – соглашается Дженсен.

– Иди сюда, – говорит Джаред, стаскивая Дженсена с дивана и заключая в объятия.

У Дженсена перехватывает дыхание. Сильные руки Джареда, запах его туалетной воды, тепло его тела… Надолго Дженсена не хватает, он не выдерживает и отталкивает от себя Джареда. – Ладно, великовозрастное дитя. – Дженсен подталкивает его к выходу и фыркает: – Иди теперь поцелуй Кима и попроси прощения за то, что вёл себя на площадке как избалованная принцесса.

– Будет исполнено.

 

_* Эммануэль Вожье – канадская актриса, сыгравшая оборотня Мэдисон в эпизоде 2.17 «Сердце»._

 

***

 

– А мне понравился Джаред, – сообщает Алан Эклз. Они уже больше часа разговаривают по телефону, но сегодня воскресенье, а, значит, можно никуда не спешить.

Дженсен выдерживает паузу и выразительно произносит:

– Хорошо.

Отец покашливает, якобы прочищая горло, и Дженсен ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется растянуть этот разговор ещё на несколько часов. Просто чтобы помучить себя. Ну и посмеяться, конечно.

– Похоже, что он тебе не просто друг.

– Не просто.

– М-хм…

Дженсен усмехается.

– Прямо как Стейси Майерс во втором классе.

– Да, что-то в этом роде. Я был уверен, что ты в неё влюбился.

– Мне было семь.

– Тогда ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, – шутливо вздыхает отец.

– Ты же понимаешь, что у меня с Джаредом ничего нет?

– Да, да, конечно, – торопливо соглашается отец и после непродолжительной паузы добавляет: – Но ты же пригласил его в гости на Рождество.

– Ты не заметил, что рядом с ним сидела его подружка?

Отец меняет тему, игнорируя вопрос.

– Знаешь, будет здорово, если когда-нибудь у тебя появится кто-то, похожий на него.

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох, сверля взглядом потолок, и пытается справиться с нервной дрожью. Хоть его домашние и не знают всех подробностей и стараются не затрагивать больную тему, Дженсен знает, что они беспокоятся за него.

– Перестань, пап.

– Извини.

Дженсен раздражённо мотает головой.

– Ладно, проехали.

Отец не успевает ответить, когда мобильник Дженсена начинает тихонько вибрировать, сигнализируя о входящем вызове. На дисплее появляется нелепая физиономия с дико распахнутыми глазами и разинутым ртом – Джаред как-то сфотографировал себя и установил эту картинку Дженсену на телефон.

Не вовремя. Вот уж не вовремя.

– Эй, ты ещё здесь? – это отец.

– Да, – Дженсен изо всех сил пытается противостоять искушению на второй линии, но негромкий сигнал телефона словно проникает под кожу, задевая оголённые нервы. Дженсен не выдерживает: – Пап, у меня звонок по другой линии. Созвонимся?

– Да ты важная птица, прямо нарасхват, – поддразнивает отец.

Дженсен лишь хмыкает, нажимая отбой и принимая звонок Джареда.

– Чем занимаешься? Мне скучно, – с места в карьер выдаёт тот.

Дженсен окидывает взглядом свой номер, пытаясь придумать, что ещё можно посоветовать Джареду, кроме одного вполне очевидного занятия для скучающего в одиночестве мужчины. Но Джареду невозможно отказать, и Дженсен ненавидит его за это, расплываясь в улыбке.

– Рассказывай, что задумал?

 

***

 

В феврале появляется подтверждение, что в сериал вернётся Джон Винчестер. В виде призрака, который вырвется из ада, чтобы помочь своим мальчикам. Дженсен в полной мере оценивает символизм, а вот Джареду, кажется, эта идея вообще не нравится.

– Он попросил прощения у Сэма и отправился в ад ради Дина, – объясняет Дженсен, словно Джаред и не участвовал в том эпизоде. Они только что прочитали сценарий двух последних серий сезона и теперь сидят за стойкой бара, неторопливо потягивая пиво. – А сейчас он возвращается, чтобы спасти их обоих. В чём проблема-то?

– Да нет никакой проблемы.

Дженсен внимательно наблюдает, как Джаред ёрзает и отводит глаза. Врун из него никакой.

– Тогда что? Боишься умирать? Или воскресать? Ты же у нас особенный, старший брат так или иначе вернёт тебя к жизни.

– Даже не знаю, стоит ли мне обижаться на такое определение.

– Думай что хочешь, но ты сейчас такая брюзга, – фыркает Дженсен, делая большой глоток из своего бокала.

Джаред вздыхает, выискивая глазами что-то на потолке, а потом опускает голову и в упор смотрит на Дженсена. Он кажется раздосадованным и чем-то обеспокоенным.

– В последний раз, когда я его видел, он был с тобой и… ну, ты знаешь, – наконец решается он.

Дженсен замирает с бокалом у рта. Огромным усилием он заставляет себя проглотить пиво и поставить бокал на стол, не расплескав его содержимое.

– Подумаешь, большое дело, – говорит он как можно более невозмутимо. Джаред утверждал, что спокойно относится к таким вещам, и всё действительно было спокойно, пока Дженсен ему не признался. А, может, на самом деле он просто кривил душой. – И было-то всего один раз.

Джаред торопливо кивает головой и залпом допивает пиво, так и не поднимая глаз.

– Да, конечно, это всё ерунда.

– А вот по тебе не скажешь.

– Всё не так просто, – говорит Джаред, слегка пожимая плечами. Невооружённым глазом видно, как неловко он себя чувствует, и от этого Дженсену тоже становится не по себе. А Джаред неожиданно заходится смехом и заметно расслабляется. – А вообще, знаешь, я, наверное, так же чувствовал бы себя, если бы наткнулся, скажем, на тебя и Сэм.

Дженсен рад, что они больше не говорят о нём и о Джеффе. Ему очень не хочется ворошить прошлое.

– Почему именно Сэм?

– Не знаю. – Несколько секунд Джаред размышляет, так и не донеся бокал до рта. – Наверное, было бы забавно представить вас с Феррис* вместе. Этой женщине по силам надрать тебе задницу.

Дженсен посмеивается, понимая, что все неприятные разговоры, к счастью, остались позади.

– И часто ты представляешь себе, как я трахаюсь?

Джаред давится пивом, выплёвывая его обратно в бокал, попутно забрызгав себе всё лицо.

Дженсен победно улыбается.

 

_* Саманта Феррис ‒ исполнительница роли охотницы Эллен Харвелл._

 

***

 

В первый день марта кто-то из съёмочной группы приносит на площадку, прямо в декорации тюремного двора, торт, а несколько дюжин упитанных статистов хором выводят «С днём рожденья тебя» тридцатилетнему имениннику. Спортивные костюмы, в которых они дефилируют по площадке, Дженсен не забудет никогда.

Потом он замечает в толпе широкую улыбку Джареда, его сияющий взгляд и большие руки, которые хлопают вместе со всей остальной командой, когда нестройный хор наконец умолкает. Дженсен заглядывается на Джареда и приходит в себя лишь когда кто-то суёт ему прямо в руки праздничный торт.

Он окидывает взглядом двор и качает головой, хотя изнутри его буквально переполняют тёплые чувства от всех услышанных в свой адрес пожеланий.

– Вы все такие классные, вы знаете это? – что было сил кричит он.

– Загадывай желание! – выкрикивает кто-то из толпы.

– Пожелай себе памперсов! – подаёт голос Джаред. И добавляет чуть тише: – Да, да, старая развалина.

– О, непременно, – рычит Дженсен, просачиваясь сквозь толпу и набрасываясь на Джареда.

У них позади достаточно тренировок, чтобы не причинить друг другу вреда. Дженсен быстро и почти без усилий заваливает Джареда на бок и обхватывает одной рукой за грудь, а другой за шею, сжимая ногами его длинные конечности и лишая возможности двигаться. Джаред пытается вырваться из захвата, не переставая хохотать. Он не сильно в этом преуспевает, Дженсен лишь крепче удерживает его.

– Ну, и кто из нас теперь старая развалина? – пыхтит он Джареду в ухо.

Джаред напряжён, и Дженсен вспоминает, что он очень не любит оказываться в беспомощном положении, и ослабляет захват. Джаред моментально расслабляется и медленно поднимается на ноги.

Народ на площадке всё ещё свистит и улюлюкает, кое-кто выглядит разочарованным из-за того, что всё так быстро закончилось. Дженсен тихо посмеивается, а потом взвизгивает, когда Джаред ощутимо шлёпает его по заднице.

– Пошли, развалина! Нам работать надо.

 

***

 

Дженсен знал, что снимать 2.21 будет нелегко. Но он и представить себе не мог, насколько.

Он пропускает через себя сцену смерти Сэма, погружается в неё с головой. Дженсен понимает, что, наверное, не стоит заходить так далеко, но с другой стороны, это самый эффективный способ отыграть эпизод и сделать это правильно.

Пока идёт подготовка к съёмке, он стоит возле Импалы, прижавшись животом к её блестящему чёрному боку, сложив руки на крыше и спрятав в них лицо. Дженсен заставляет себя дышать рвано и глубоко, сжимает голову руками и уходит в себя, оживляя в памяти все самые худшие воспоминания.

Он уже не замечает декораций, тусклого искусственного лунного света и расставленной повсюду аппаратуры. Когда режиссёр командует: «Мотор!» – он разворачивается и бежит, выкрикивая имя своего экранного брата, но видя перед собой Джареда. Он видит, как Джаред спотыкается, слышит, как он зовёт Дина. Ощущает фантомную боль, словно это его самого ударили ножом в спину, чувствует, как с хрустом ломается позвоночник Джареда, как жизнь покидает его.

Когда Дин падает на колени возле брата, прижимая его к себе, нащупывая рану, на самом деле это Дженсен бросается к Джареду и встряхивает его, безуспешно пытаясь заставить прийти в себя.

Дженсен с силой притискивает к себе Джареда, вышибая у того воздух из лёгких, и представляет, что это происходит на самом деле. Он представляет, что сейчас в его объятиях умирает не Сэм, а Джаред.

Живот крутит, сердце бешено колотится, ладони взмокли, и ощущения такие реальные, что дальше некуда.

Режиссёр кричит «Снято!», но Дженсен не слышит. Он всё ещё погружён в только что отснятую сцену и не в силах отпустить от себя Дина, отрешиться от его эмоций. Остаток съёмочного дня для него проходит будто в тумане, коллеги дружески хлопают его по спине, благодаря за отличную работу, а Джаред тепло улыбается, когда они забираются в машину, чтобы ехать домой.

И впервые за долгое время Дженсен говорит Джареду «нет». Он не хочет сидеть в этот вечер в его номере и играть в Madden*. Он не хочет валяться на диване, тыкать в кнопки на приставке и пить вино, пиво или текилу. Всё, чего он хочет – это вернуться к себе, залезть под одеяло и проспать до завтра.

Дженсен просыпается утром, совершенно разбитый, в мятых джинсах и пропахшей потом футболке. Глаза нестерпимо режет, потому что вчера он не удосужился снять контактные линзы. Лицо к тому же украшают огромные мешки, а улыбка больше похожа на оскал. Он идёт в душ, на чём свет стоит ругая несчастные линзы.

Джаред выражает сомнение, что дело исключительно в линзах. Когда Дженсен оказывается в машине, которая должна везти их на площадку, Джаред не сводит с него обеспокоенного взгляда. Дженсен потирает пальцем уголок глаза, не снимая очков, вертит головой, делая вид, что разглядывает что-то за окном, и, наконец, не выдерживает:

– Ну что ещё?

– Ты дерьмово выглядишь.

– Спасибо тебе огромное.

– Ты что, надирался всю ночь?

– Нет.

Джаред кладёт руку на спинку сиденья и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, поглаживает Дженсена по спине в каком-то только ему одному слышном ритме. Это странным образом успокаивает, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, выводить из себя. Дженсен прокручивает в голове вчерашний съёмочный день и напоминает себе, что оба они по-прежнему живы. Как будто этот факт нуждается в каких-то доказательствах.

– Просто устал, – бормочет он, откидывая голову и прижимаясь шеей к руке Джареда. – Это был какой-то очень длинный сезон. Слишком часто приходилось оплакивать твою дурную задницу, – улыбается он.

Джаред хлопает его по шее и фыркает.

– Да чтоб я тебя ещё хоть раз пожалел, хрен ты собачий.

– Не нужно жалеть мой хрен, он в полном порядке.

Джаред заливается смехом, пряча лицо в ладонях, и отодвигается к окну.

– Я не хочу сейчас думать о твоём хрене.

Дженсен хитро улыбается, чувствуя, как всё потихоньку возвращается в норму.

– Только сейчас?

– И тогда, когда ты будешь душить меня в объятиях, тоже.

Точно, на сегодня же ещё запланированы уличные съёмки, нужно доснять пару сцен, пока не рассвело, и Дженсену снова придётся пережить весь ужас от вида умирающего Джареда. Отгоняя от себя неприятные мысли, он сообщает:

– Я не возражаю, если ты и в другое время будешь о нём думать.

Джаред смеётся, прикусывает губу и мотает головой, отворачиваясь.

– Размечтался.

 

_* Madden NFL 07 – симулятор американского футбола, разработанный дочерними студиями EA Canada и EA Tiburon и изданный компанией EA Sports для всех современных игровых приставок._

 

***

 

Съёмки финала второго сезона – одновременно его лучший и худший актёрский опыт. Ким выгоняет из павильона всех, оставив там только Дженсена, Джареда и оператора, он делает всё, чтобы обеспечить Дженсену идеальную рабочую атмосферу – свободное пространство, тишина – в общем, всё, что нужно Дину, выворачивающему душу наизнанку возле тела погибшего брата.

Вторую неделю подряд Дженсену кажется, что у него вырвали половину сердца. Запертый в этой грязной маленькой комнате, он полностью отпускает себя, давая волю эмоциям. Его голос дрожит и срывается, а рядом неподвижно, словно и вправду умер, лежит на матрасе Джаред. Его сегодняшняя роль предельно проста, но позже он признается Дженсену, каких усилий ему стоило хранить молчание и сдерживать слёзы, раз за разом вслушиваясь в монолог Дина, не смея лишний раз вздохнуть, чтобы не помешать.

Требуется несколько дублей, чтобы отснять эпизод, но всё отлично получилось ещё с первого раза, и все это понимают. Эта сцена далась Дженсену очень тяжело. Рабочие просачиваются на площадку, чтобы разобрать декорации, Джаред вскакивает с матраса, улыбаясь и часто моргая, смахивая набежавшие слёзы, и Дженсен глубоко вздыхает. Он проводит рукой по лицу, двумя пальцами вытирая глаза, и мягко, устало улыбается Джареду в ответ.

 

***

 

До самого вечера Дженсена окружают тёплые, искренние улыбки всей съёмочной группы. Он пытается не зацикливаться на мысли, что ни одна из них не греет и не успокаивает так, как Джаредова.

 

***

 

На вечеринке по случаю окончания сезона Дженсен почти не пьёт, негромко смеётся и поддерживает беседу ровно настолько, чтобы не создавалось впечатление, что мыслями он где-то далеко. Хотя на самом деле так оно и есть. В какой-то момент он отделяется от гудящей толпы и запрыгивает на стоящий у стены стол, прислоняется спиной к стене и свешивает ноги.

Дженсен улыбается своим мыслям, продолжая наблюдать за отрывающейся командой. Он любит это место, этих людей, эту работу. Ему очень нужно отдохнуть хотя бы несколько недель, но в глубине души он понимает, что уже ненавидит приближающийся хиатус. Он знает, что сезон получился удачным, и не хочет, чтобы прямо сейчас всё закончилось.

Немного погодя его находит Джаред. Он протягивает Дженсену наполненный бокал и запрыгивает на стол рядом с ним.

Дженсен улыбается. Ему нравится присутствие Джареда рядом, но он всё равно не может удержаться от шпильки:

– Чувак, ты вломился на мою частную вечеринку.

– Какая-то убогая вечеринка, – парирует Джаред. – И организатор – полный лузер.

– И всё же ты здесь. Из всех приличных мест тебя повыгоняли?

– Придурок.

Дженсен улыбается до ушей.

– Сцуко.

– Хрен собачий.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком часто его упоминаешь? Особенно в последнее время?

– Я заметил, что тебе это нравится. Когда с тобой о нём говорят, и всё такое.

Дженсен поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда, а тот фыркает и закашливается, пытаясь сделать глоток.

– Так тебе и надо.

Джаред смеётся, закидывая ногу поперёк бедер Дженсена. Дженсен чувствует тепло и тяжесть и понимает, что ничего страшного не случится, если он сейчас прикоснётся к Джареду, шлёпнет по бедру, сожмёт его. Они оба достаточно пьяны и их здесь никто не увидит.

– Готов надрать зад этому Ла Бамбе*? – спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен улыбается при мысли о постановке, в которой ему предстоит участвовать по возвращении домой, и о Лу Даймонде Филлипсе, с которым они будут вместе играть. Само собой, он рад такой возможности, но его пугает перспектива целое лето работать, пока Джаред где-то занимается своими делами.

– Разумеется. А ты что собираешься делать?

Джаред покачивается всем телом вперёд-назад.

– Ещё не знаю. Но здорово будет для разнообразия заняться чем-нибудь совершенно другим.

Дженсен хмыкает и делает большой глоток. Джаред толкает его в бок, и Дженсен понимает, что Джареду любопытно, что его терзает. Он отвечает с мечтательной улыбкой:

– Я люблю Сэма и Дина. Даже как-то нечестно бросать их одних на всё лето.

– Даже Сэму с Дином нужен перерыв.

– А я, может, не хочу, чтобы они бездельничали.

Молчание Джареда затягивается. Дженсен поднимает взгляд, наталкивается на мягкую улыбку, и внезапно его горячей волной затапливает обожание. Все чувства, прятавшиеся до этого глубоко внутри, вдруг вырываются наружу. На мгновение ему хочется приблизиться к Джареду и соединить их улыбки в одну, почувствовать, как губы Джареда прижимаются к его губам. Но это всего лишь секундный порыв. Дженсен давно смирился с тем, что это навсегда останется для него несбыточной мечтой.

– Перерыв пойдёт нам на пользу, – говорит Джаред. – Проскучаем друг без друга всё лето и вернёмся, отдохнувшие и полные сил.

– Ты будешь по мне скучать, Джаред? – спрашивает Дженсен, строя щенячьи глазки.

Джаред опускает взгляд на свой позабытый напиток и прикусывает губу.

– Ну, может, чуть-чуть.

– Ты просто обворожителен, когда врёшь, – в голосе Дженсена слышна насмешка.

– Да пошёл ты, – смеётся Джаред, пихая его локтем. – Я уверен, что дома тебе будет неплохо. Ты всё лето будешь выступать и сам не заметишь, как пролетит время.

– Да, знаю.

 

 _* Лу Даймонд Филлипс – актёр, чьей первой крупной ролью в кино была роль знаменитого музыканта Ричи Валенса в биографической драме Луиса Валдеса «Ла Бамба». Летом 2007 года Дженсен сыграл с ним в спектакле «_ _A_ _Few_ _Good_ _Men_ _»._

 

***

 

На деле всё оказывается совсем не так.

Конечно, Дженсен рад снова видеть свою семью. И он полностью выкладывается на репетициях, работает с полной отдачей, так же, как когда влезал в шкуру Дина, но всё-таки это не одно и то же. Джареда нет рядом, и он не чувствует такой же лёгкости и простоты в общении с новыми коллегами, когда они репетируют диалоги.

Это далеко не одно и то же, и он чувствует, как грудь наполняет холодная пустота, а время будто замерло и никуда не торопится.

 

***

 

Бурные аплодисменты в день премьеры радуют и ободряют Дженсена. Мир становится немного ярче и дружелюбнее.

Дженсен уже не чувствует себя таким потерянным.

 

***

 

На следующий день по окончании первого акта что-то неуловимо меняется. Дженсен слышит странные звуки, но не в силах ничего разглядеть в зале из-за слепящих глаза софитов и не может выделить эти звуки из общего гула.

Однако каким-то шестым чувством он вдруг понимает, в чём дело, и тут же тёплая волна накрывает его с головой. То холодное, тёмное, что застыло внутри, тает, растворяясь, и Дженсен счастливо улыбается в зал, потому что слышит голос Джареда, и, чёрт подери, о лучшем нельзя было и мечтать.

 

 

**Париж, январь 2008**

 

 

У Сэнди порозовевшие от мороза щёки. Джаред заправляет ей за ухо выбившийся длинный локон и целует её. Она улыбается ему в губы, и он понимает, что Сэнди тоже уже не может и не хочет сдерживаться.

– Такое блестящее, – говорит она, поднимая вверх руку и любуясь красующимся на безымянном пальце колечком, а потом всхлипывает, не в силах справиться со шквалом эмоций, и Джаред прижимает её к себе, успокаивая, и зацеловывает её щёки, пока они не согреваются от его дыхания. Он хочет дать ей то, чего у неё нет – семью, ощущение нужности, и надеется, что Сэнди об этом знает.

– Ты точно уверена, что хочешь возиться со мной всю оставшуюся жизнь? – спрашивает он, потираясь кончиком своего носа о её. Она стоит на носочках, обнимая его за шею. Позади неё сияет огнями ночной Париж.

Сэнди смотрит на него глазами, полными обожания, и Джаред знает, что именно этого она всегда и хотела. Куда бы он ни уезжал, он всегда будет возвращаться к ней. А всё то, что произошло с тех пор, как Джаред перебрался в Ванкувер, в общем и целом ничего не значит.

Он не хочет сейчас думать о том, что за последнее время в нём самом произошли кое-какие перемены, потому что ровно три минуты назад, стоя рука об руку с ним на вершине Эйфелевой башни, Сэнди сказала «да».

– Да, – повторяет она, и Джаред целует её, чтобы отвлечься от своих странных мыслей.

 

 

**Даллас, июнь 2007**

 

 

– Привет, красавица, – улыбается Джаред, отыскивая Дэннил во время антракта и заключая её в крепкие объятия.

– Поставь меня на место, дылда, – смеётся она, выворачиваясь из его рук и быстро целуя Сэнди в щёку.

Джареду нравится Дэннил, всегда нравилась, ещё с тех самых пор, когда она встречалась с Райли* и кто-то из общих друзей их познакомил. Она неглупа, легка на подъём и очень подходит Дженсену, пусть даже они оба понимают, что в её присутствии здесь столько же романтики, сколько в его собственном. Впрочем, вслух об этом никто не говорит, так что Сэнди продолжает пребывать в уверенности, что Дэннил и Дженсен на самом деле вместе. Джаред и сам не знает, почему чувствует необходимость скрывать это от неё. Себе он объясняет это тем, что тайна принадлежит Дженсену, а не ему, вот и всё.

– Папа Эклз! – окликает Джаред через весь бар. Отец Дженсена замечает его и направляется в их сторону.

– Появление Джареда Падалеки никогда не останется незамеченным, – улыбается Алан, крепко обнимая Джареда, который не виделся с семьёй Эклзов с того самого Рождества. Джаред ловит себя на мысли, что соскучился по ним, наверное, не меньше самого Дженсена.

– Это всё моё природное очарование, – Джаред нарочито по-техасски растягивает слова, подмигивая Дэннил и Сэнди, которые закатывают глаза и смеются, качая головами. Он оборачивается к бармену и заказывает ещё пива и конфет.

– Ты так когда-нибудь без зубов останешься, сынок, – качает головой Алан, когда Джаред забрасывает в рот горсть Skittles.

– Вы опять общались с моей мамой? Это очень опасно и может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям, – говорит Джаред с набитым разноцветными конфетами ртом.

– Нет, с ней общалась я, и она просила меня передать Дженсену, чтобы он следил, что ты ешь овощи, – Донна Эклз подмигивает, кладя руки Джареду на плечи и заставляя его наклониться, чтобы можно было дотянуться губами до его лба.

– Можно подумать, Дженсен сможет заставить меня делать то, чего я не хочу, – Джаред делает вид, что дуется. Где-то за его спиной тихонько фыркает Дэннил. Он бросает на неё быстрый взгляд, замечая, что Сэнди делает то же самое.

Его спасает звонок сотового. Он бросает взгляд на экран, где светится фотография Дженсена во всей красе – спящего пьяным сном, с вытекающей из уголка рта слюной – и ухмыляется. Одними губами он беззвучно сообщает всем присутствующим: «Дженсен», и удаляется туда, где поменьше народу, чтобы ответить.

– Почему ты не сказал, что приедешь? – в голосе Дженсена сквозит недовольство, но Джаред понимает, что это лишь часть игры. Как бы Дженсен ни старался, ему не скрыть, что на самом деле он очень рад, и Джареда неожиданно бросает в жар.

– Я здесь вовсе не ради тебя, чувак. Мне просто до чёртиков надоело натягивать на себя куртку для того, чтобы просто выйти на улицу, а рейс на Даллас оказался ближайшим.

Дженсен смеётся, легко и счастливо, и Джаред понимает, что поступил правильно, свалившись ему как снег на голову.

– Да брось, ты просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как я играю на сцене, так ведь?

– Чувак, в этой пьесе играет Ричи-мать-Его-Валенс! Не льсти себе, приятель.

– Ну да, ну да, а я смотрел «Оптом дешевле»** исключительно ради Уэллинга.

– У вас ведь наверняка был тройничок с Томом и Роззи? Признавайся, гребаный ты извращенец!

– Не-не, это были Роззи и Гловер***.

Джаред разражается громким смехом. В нескольких метрах от него стоят и нервно наблюдают расширенными глазами три девушки, сжимающие в руках фотоаппараты.

– Не слушайте, несу всякую ересь, – шепчет им Джаред, указывая на телефон. Те хихикают, переглядываясь друг с дружкой. – Думаю, лучше на этом закончить, пока весь наш разговор не стал достоянием общественности и не попал в интернет, – продолжает он.

– Если Дэнни сообщит мне свежую сплетню об оргиях на съёмках «Смоллвиля», я знаю, кто будет за это отвечать, – говорит Дженсен. Джаред почти видит, как его лицо сияет улыбкой.

– Вот своей благоверной и поотрываешь руки-ноги, как гонцу с плохой вестью.

Несколько секунд Дженсен молчит, но Джаред прекрасно знает, что уголки его губ сейчас приподнимаются в улыбке, в той самой, которую он про себя называет «спокойная улыбка серьёзного Дженсена». Вопрос, когда он успел классифицировать улыбки Дженсена, Джаред предпочитает отложить на потом.

– Поцелуй за меня маму, ладно? – наконец говорит Дженсен.

– Поздняк, я только что сражался на дуэли с твоим отцом за руку твоей мамы и выиграл. Мы думаем пожениться этой зимой.

Джаред бросает трубку, пока Дженсен не послал его куда подальше, но на его лице при этом сияет такая улыбка, что одна из девушек, наблюдавших за ним, едва не падает в обморок.

 

_* Райли Смит – американский актёр, снявшийся в таких сериалах, как «Мыслить как преступник», «24 часа», «Говорящая с призраками» и др._

_** «Оптом дешевле» (англ. «Cheaper by the Dozen») – американская кинокомедия 2003 года, эпизодическую роль в которой сыграл Джаред, а одна из главных ролей досталась Тому Уэллингу._

_*** Джон Гловер ‒ актёр, исполнивший в сериале «Смоллвиль» роль Лайонела Лютора, отца Лекса Лютора, которого играл Майкл Розенбаум._

 

***

 

– Мне не нравится задний двор, – говорит Джаред, выглядывая из-за сдвижной стеклянной двери. Лицо риэлтора слегка мрачнеет, возможно, из-за того, что это самый дорогой дом из тех, что они уже посмотрели.

– Харли уничтожит эти кусты в первый же день, – соглашается Дженсен, указывая на симпатичные розовые кустики, которые падалечий пёс наверняка сразу обгрызёт, а потом неделю будет мучиться животом.

– Что ж, господа, тогда поедем смотреть следующий, – говорит риэлтор, и Джаред заискивающе ей улыбается.

– Дженсен, ты же не против? – спрашивает Джаред, с надеждой глядя на друга.

– Конечно, чем же ещё мне заниматься в свой законный выходной? – невозмутимо отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред обхватывает его рукой за шею и притягивает к себе.

– Обещаю, я не останусь в долгу. Угощу тебя стейком, когда всё закончится.

– Стейком? Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Поехали скорей!

Джаред замечает, как риэлтор слегка вспыхивает, но это лишь заставляет его ещё крепче прижать к себе Дженсена.

В понедельник они обедают на площадке вместе с Лорен*, обсуждая три совершенно непригодных для жизни дома, которые посмотрели вчера.

– Погодите, вы что, вдвоём ищете дом? – спрашивает она, самую малость выше, чем обычно, приподнимая бровь. Из-за акцента кажется, что она изумлена гораздо сильнее, чем на самом деле.

Дженсен кидает быстрый взгляд на Джареда и переводит глаза на Лорен.

– Нет, это будет дом Джареда. Понимаешь, у него две огромные собаки, которым неудобно жить в квартире.

– А ты, значит, помогаешь ему определиться с выбором? – вопрос повисает в воздухе, и Джаред не понимает, откуда вдруг взялось это неловкое чувство.

– Если верить Дженсену, у меня говённый вкус, поэтому он хочет убедиться, что я в итоге не поселюсь в какой-нибудь крысиной норе и не стану гулять с собаками среди торчков и алкоголиков.

– Точно, – откликается Дженсен, указывая на Джареда вилкой. – Я не могу допустить, чтобы все мы лишились работы, если Джареда прирежут где-нибудь во время прогулки.

– Это потрясающе, правда, – улыбается Лорен, с аппетитом уминая очередной кусочек курицы. – В смысле, как вы близки друг с другом.

Дженсен улыбается, на этот раз одной из своих мягких улыбок.

– Мы как братья, правда, Джаред?

Джаред тяжело сглатывает и делает глоток колы, чтобы прочистить горло.

– Само собой.

Улыбка Лорен делается ещё шире, но больше она не произносит ни слова.

 

_* Лорен Коэн ‒ американская актриса, сыгравшая роль воровки Белы Лугоши в третьем сезоне «Сверхъестественного»._

 

***

 

Вечером, после того как Джаред наконец подписывает договор о покупке дома, они с Дженсеном сидят на пластиковых стульях, прикупленных по случаю, и пьют пиво, наблюдая за собаками, которые радостно носятся по двору.

– Куплю самый большой гриль, какой только найду, а потом пригласим сюда всех и угостим так, как это умеют делать только в Техасе, – заявляет Джаред, размахивая бутылкой так, что половина содержимого оказывается на траве.

Дженсен демонстративно вытирает пивные брызги с лица.

– Если ты всё время будешь говорить о еде, я никогда не вернусь в свою квартиру, а останусь жить у тебя.

С языка Джареда уже готово сорваться: «Так оставайся», – но он останавливает себя. Это должен быть их с Сэнди дом, их собаки, их жизнь. И всё же, это очень странное чувство – промолчать и не сказать то, что хотелось.

– Кстати, у меня для тебя кое-что есть, – быстро говорит Джаред. Сейчас самое время вручить Дженсену подарок, который он купил, поддавшись какому-то внезапному порыву. Джаред ловко бросает на колени Дженсену небольшой свёрток.

– К чему это? – удивлённо спрашивает тот, отставляя в сторону пиво и внимательно изучая упаковку.

Джаред смущённо пожимает плечами.

– Просто подарок, за то, что помог мне найти это место. Это ерунда, на самом деле.

– Джаред, – Дженсен открывает коробку и изумлённо вздыхает, вытаскивая футляр с часами. – Ерунда? Чувак, да они стоят целое состояние.

Ну да, это Graham Chronofighter*, серия Красное золото, и они… в общем, дороговаты. Но у Джареда есть похожие, и он знает, что Дженсену они безумно нравятся, поэтому как только он увидел их в том магазине, то купил без раздумий. Потому что Дженсен будет счастлив, а Джаред очень хочет, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив. Но чёрта с два он добровольно в этом признается.

– Эй, чувак, я же телезвезда, могу себе позволить. Я ведущий актёр в крутейшем сериале и всё такое, – улыбается Джаред, берёт бутылку и делает из неё большой глоток.

Дженсен бросает на него долгий взгляд, машинально поглаживая мизинцем ремешок часов. Джаред понимает, что сейчас он обратит всё в шутку.

– Я обязательно поговорю об этом со своим менеджером. Роль никчемного эмо-мальчика в «Девочках Гилмор» вовсе не делает тебя более знаменитым, чем я. В конце концов, я же был Эриком Брэди, а это тебе не козявки хрумкать.

– Хочешь сказать, что у тебя было больше сцен в душе, чем у меня? – вскидывается Джаред.

– Падалеки, ты что, смотришь на YouTube мои сцены в душе?

– Не, Лорен на прошлой неделе в перерыве гуглила «твинки** в душе», а я просто заглянул, не мелькнёт ли там твоё имя.

Весь вечер от Джареда безбожно несёт пивом, потому что Дженсен, не задумываясь, опрокидывает остатки своей бутылки ему на голову.

 

_* Graham Chronofighter – марка дорогих швейцарских наручных часов._

_** Твинк ‒ в гей-сообществе этот термин обозначает смазливого молодого гея, находящегося на содержании у старшего._

 

***

 

– Жаль, что меня здесь не было, и я не смогла помочь тебе с выбором, но дом просто идеальный, – улыбается Сэнди, обнимая Джареда после того, как он провёл ей экскурсию по новому дому. Она приехала, чтобы сняться в эпизодической роли Демона Перекрёстка, которого Джареду предстояло застрелить из кольта, и этот факт кажется ей невероятно забавным.

– Мне помог Дженсен. На самом деле, это он нашёл этот дом, – сообщает Джаред, и Сэнди на мгновение крепче сжимает его в объятиях перед тем, как отпустить.

– Ну, конечно, Дженсен, – говорит она, разворачиваясь и направляясь на кухню.

Джаред делает пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем выпустить собак в свой идеальный, безо всяких там розовых кустов, двор.

 

***

 

– Так ты не знаешь, сколько продлится эта забастовка? И ничего не известно о том, когда она закончится? – спрашивает мама Джареда, накладывая на тарелку горку сладкого картофеля и передавая её на другой конец стола. На День Благодарения вся семья Падалеки приехала в Ванкувер, чтобы посмотреть на новый дом.

Джаред мотает головой. Из-за забастовки они все сейчас болтаются в подвешенном состоянии, а страницы сценариев топорщатся от невероятного количества ярко-жёлтых стикеров с пометками. Они уже привыкли, что Сэра, Джереми и Бен регулярно присылают им из Лос-Анджелеса на секретную почту разные замечания и постоянно меняют то одно, то другое.

– Неа, все говорят разное, – отвечает Джаред, наваливая себе в тарелку маминой закуски из потрохов и домашней клюквенной подливки.

– Дженсен, мне так жаль, что Донна и Алан не смогли приехать с нами. В прошлый раз мы замечательно провели время вместе, – Шерри улыбается Дженсену, передавая ему полную тарелку. Она просто идеальная хозяйка вечера.

– Уверен, им тоже жаль, что не получилось, хотя тот факт, что они сейчас где-то на пляжах Арубы, наверняка смягчит для них этот удар, – шутит Дженсен, благодарно принимая из рук Шерри угощение и с наслаждением вдыхая умопомрачительный аромат.

– Дженсен, попробуй потроха, они божественны, – говорит Сэнди, чья рука под прикрытием обеденного стола легонько поглаживает бедро Джареда.

– Выглядят здорово, – соглашается Дженсен, улыбаясь ей и всему падалечьему семейству. – Спасибо, что пригласили меня.

– Глупости, мы же практически одна семья, – говорит Джеральд, и Джаред замечает, как вспыхивают щёки Дженсена, и сам не может удержаться от улыбки. Он счастлив, что его родители так легко приняли Дженсена.

– У Дженсена росточку не хватает, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к генофонду Падалеки, – саркастически изрекает Джаред, и Дженсен закатывает глаза.

– Потому что у меня в роду не было йети… – начинает Дженсен.

– …эскимосских лаек и пылесосов, – договаривает за него Джаред, улыбаясь так, что скулы сводит.

Сэнди щиплет его за бедро.

– А как же я? Если уж Дженсен коротышка, тогда я вообще дюймовочка.

– Не волнуйся, милая, у ваших детей будут наши гены, – вмешивается миссис Падалеки.

– Шерри, – охает Джеральд, не ожидавший от супруги такой прыти.

– Что, матери уже и помечтать нельзя? – возмущается Шерри, подмигивая Сэнди, которая широко улыбается ей через весь стол.

Джаред пытается поймать взгляд Дженсена, обратить всё в шутку и получить в ответ очередную гримаску и возведённые к небу глаза, но Дженсен упорно смотрит в свою тарелку, и ему приходится оставить свои попытки.

 

***

 

– Так, так, Джаред, а вот это уже отдаёт гейской порнушкой, – заявляет Ричард*, разглядывая стену в мастерской декораторов, с которой на него смотрят с десяток Джаредов и Майло Вентимилий, прижимающихся друг к другу и тянущих канат.

– Эклз! – орёт Джаред так, что проходящий мимо Джеймс, ассистент Эрика, от неожиданности подскакивает на добрые полметра.

Дженсен приближается, невозмутимо разглядывая развешанные по стене фотокопии.

– Что скажешь, Дик? Тебе не кажется, что Джесс и Дин должны были послать к чёрту Рори и переспать друг с другом?

Ричард делает вид, что внимательно обдумывает вопрос, и отвечает лишь спустя некоторое время.

– Не знаю, Дженсен. Но нашему малышу Джареду, судя по всему, очень нравится прижиматься к этому Майло.

– Помню, после этой съёмки я хорошенько начистил ему физиономию, – с улыбкой сообщает Джаред.

– Подтвердил свой статус верхнего, да, большой мальчик? Пусть знают! – кивает Дженсен, разворачиваясь и удаляясь так же поспешно, как и пришёл.

– Я тебе покажу, кто тут большой мальчик! – кричит Джаред ему вдогонку.

– Не сомневаюсь, – ухмыляется Ричард, поигрывая бровями, и Джаред не может удержаться от самодовольной улыбки.

На следующий день они снимают сцену, где Дин погибает в душевой кабинке. Выбираясь из неё, Дженсен спотыкается от неожиданности и едва не падает – прямо у него перед глазами четыре снимка 20х25 – стиллы из эпизода в душе с Эриком Брэди, аккуратно прилепленные на зеркало.

Джаред ржёт как конь, так что Dr. Pepper** начинает идти носом.

– Это должна была быть драматическая сцена! – вопит Джаред на следующий день, поднимая на руки «мёртвого» Дина и обнаруживая, что к векам Дженсена кто-то приклеил пару его миниатюрных ранних снимков в ожерелье из ракушек.

– Джаред, серьёзно? – восклицает Дженсен спустя пару часов, выуживая собственное фото, где из одежды на нём только ковбойская шляпа, у себя изо рта, потому что кто-то умудрился завернуть его в тако-убийцу.

– Ты похож на малолетнего хастлера, – безапелляционно заявляет Ким на следующий день, рассматривая декорации комнаты в мотеле, которые неожиданно оказались украшены фотографиями совсем молоденького Дженсена, прислонившегося к стене дома, отставив задницу.

– Мне больше нравится «молодой человек, познающий собственную сексуальность», – возражает Дженсен, засунув руки в карманы и невозмутимо жуя клубничную полоску Twizzlers.

– Возьмём хотя бы вот эту, – говорит Джаред, указывая на чёрно-белый снимок Дженсена в разодранной короткой футболке с Суперменом. – Что эта футболка говорит о твоей сексуальности?

– Она говорит «отсосу за полтинник, только не испорти мне причёску», – отвечает вместо Дженсена Ким, выхватывает у него из руки оставшуюся половинку Twizzlers и, помахав на прощание, уходит с площадки.

– А знаешь, это вполне могло быть основной мотивацией фотографа, – подумав, соглашается Дженсен и улыбается, глядя на то, как Джаред снова хватается за живот от смеха.

 

_* Ричард Спейт-младший ‒ исполнитель роли Фокусника/архангела Гавриила. Дик – уменьшительное от имени Ричард._

_** Dr. Pepper –_ _газированный безалкогольный напиток._

 

***

 

– Что вы, обормоты, собираетесь делать на каникулах? – спрашивает Кэти*, слизывая с пальцев соус от гамбургера. Она выразительно поглядывает на луковые колечки Малика**, и тот пододвигает к ней свою тарелку.

Джаред считает Кэти заводной и взбалмошной, впрочем, он сильно подозревает, что тут не обошлось без забавного белого порошка. Когда растёшь в такой семье, сложно удержаться от искушения.

– Спать, – пожимает плечами Дженсен, допивает пиво и жестом просит официантку повторить.

Они только что закончили снимать последний эпизод, сценарий которого был написан до забастовки, и не сказать, чтобы съёмки дались им легко. Хорошо, что в качестве приглашённых звёзд в нём приняли участие Кэти и Малик – можно сказать, это было достойное завершение.

– Меня всё равно прикончили, так что идите вы все, – улыбается Малик, чокаясь с Джаредом бутылками.

– Я умирал раз сто. Смерть – фигня, – заявляет Дженсен, и все согласно кивают.

Джареду становится смешно, когда он об этом задумывается.

– Вы, ребята, должны признать – круто работать в сериале, где эту фразу можно говорить на полном серьёзе.

– Слава богу, что в нём хотя бы никто не поёт, – усмехается Кэти и утаскивает у Малика ещё одно луковое колечко.

– Это пока. Я уже два сезона уламываю Крипке на музыкальный эпизод. Хочу, чтобы Сэм пел грустные любовные песни своему брату, – говорит Джаред, хлопая ресничками в сторону Дженсена.

– Тогда это будет уже Джаред Лето***, а не Джаред Падалеки, – усмехается Кэти.

– Главное, поменьше подводки на глазах, – хохочет Джаред.

– А вот Дженсену пошёл бы макияж, – лукаво улыбается Кэти.

– Потому что Дженсен у нас прекрасная принцесса, – верещит Джаред голосом на две октавы выше нормального, и разворачивается, чтобы ухватить огрызающегося Дженсена за щёки.

– Ну же, красавица, поцелуй меня, – воркует Джаред, и Дженсен смачно и звонко целует его куда-то в ухо.

– Господи, вы двое – настоящие педики, меня сейчас стошнит, – фыркает Кэти, и Джаред чувствует, как Дженсен моментально замирает и напрягается.

Малик перебегает глазами от Джареда к Дженсену и обратно, и Джаред тщетно пытается понять, что при этом творится у него в голове.

– Брось, Кэти, одно то, что парень симпатичнее тебя, не делает его геем.

– Сволочь, – улыбается Кэти и утаскивает у Малика последнее луковое колечко. Она больше не обращает на них внимания, и Джаред вздыхает с некоторым облегчением, чувствуя, что и Дженсен рядом с ним отпускает себя.

 

_* Кэти Кэссиди – Руби-блондинка._

_** Чарльз Малик Уитфилд – спецагент Виктор Хенриксен._

_*** Джаред Лето ‒ американский актёр и солист группы 30 Seconds to Mars._

 

***

 

Вернувшись из Парижа, Джаред много времени проводит в лос-анджелесском доме Сэнди. Там очень уютно и как-то по-домашнему, и собаки спят, свернувшись клубочком в изножье кровати. По утрам они с Сэнди пьют кофе в небольшом патио, а каждую ночь засыпают в обнимку.

Дженсен в Австралии вместе с Дэннил, у него промо-тур. Все коротают время в ожидании конца забастовки, когда можно будет вернуться в Ванкувер и продолжить съёмки.

Когда Джаред покидал Канаду, у него мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, это конец. Никто не знал, как долго продлится забастовка и как сильно она повлияет на дальнейшее развитие телепроектов. Всё внезапно стало таким хрупким и неустойчивым, и, наверное, именно в тот момент он решил, что сделает Сэнди предложение. Мысль о том, чтобы осесть, пустить корни, позаботиться о своём будущем казалась здравой. Сэнди была тем человеком, с которым ему было спокойно и надёжно. Она всегда ждала его, когда Джареду пора было возвращаться назад.

И когда ему становилось страшно.

Он чувствует себя немного виноватым оттого, что, получив сообщение об окончании забастовки, упаковав вещи и сев в самолёт, следующий курсом на север, испытывает невероятное облегчение.

 

***

 

Оказаться снова в Ванкувере тем приятнее, что они приступают к съёмкам очередной сумасбродной серии авторства Бена Эдлунда, где все ругаются едва ли не через слово. Дженсен рад, что у него есть законное право немножко покричать. А ещё в сериал снова возвращаются Эй-Джей и Трэвис*, которые всегда не прочь кого-нибудь разыграть.

Джаред чувствует, наконец, что вновь дышит полной грудью. Как будто до этого самого момента он задерживал дыхание, а в два часа ночи невыносимо холодной канадской пятницы, плавно переходящей в субботу, наконец, выдохнул. В режиссёрском кресле сегодня Фил**, а совершенно замученный Дастин*** пританцовывает на площадке в дурацком праздничном колпачке, и все вокруг уже готовы одновременно плакать и смеяться. Люди устали и хотят спать, но они безмерно рады, что у них снова есть работа.

Джаред вытаскивает Дженсена из машины, когда Клиф тормозит около его дома без четверти три пополуночи. Дженсен практически вырубился прямо у Джареда на плече, и Джаред волоком затаскивает его в гостевую комнату.

Нет ничего странного в том, что Джареду хочется, чтобы Дженсен был здесь, с ним. В конце концов, в его квартире вряд ли найдётся хоть какая-то еда, а поздние завтраки по субботам – это специальность Джареда.

Утром, выбравшись из постели и явившись на кухню за кружкой кофе, Дженсен как-то вяло реагирует на тот факт, что провёл ночь в доме Джареда. Из одежды на нём боксеры, старая толстовка Джареда и один носок, волосы торчат во все стороны, а на щеке отпечатался узор от подушки.

Кухня у Джареда небольшая, и они сидят на барных стульях прямо друг напротив друга. Джаред протягивает Дженсену кружку с кофе – таким, как он любит – и улыбается, когда Дженсен довольно мычит, отхлебнув из кружки.

– А где мои блинчики, женщина? – хрипит Дженсен, допивая кофе.

Улыбка Джареда становится ещё шире.

Облегчение, вот что он сейчас чувствует.

 

_* Эй-Джей Бакли и Трэвис Уэстер – актёры, исполнившие роли Эда Зелмора и Гарри Спанглера («духоловов») в эпизодах 1.17 «Адский дом» и 3.13 «Духоловы»._

_** Фил Сгричча – режиссёр «Сверхъестественного», впоследствии ‒ исполнительный продюсер._

_*** Дастин Миллиган – исполнитель роли безвременно погибшего Алана Джея Корбетта в эпизоде 3.13 «Духоловы»._

 

***

 

Во время съёмок финала сезона Кэти безжалостно насмехается над Джаредом и Дженсеном за то, что во время хиатуса оба собираются сниматься в ужастиках.

– Только два слова: «Чёрное Рождество»*, – говорит Джаред, легонько постукивая её по лбу указательным пальцем.

Она делает вид, что хочет его укусить, а Дженсен лишь фыркает, наблюдая за ними из своего угла и аппетитно чавкая мини-Тоблеронами**.

– А ты точно не будешь играть Джейсона? В смысле, у тебя классно получилась бы эта походка Франкенштейна, – продолжает Кэти, отталкивая его обеими руками.

– Кто-то сейчас напросится, – прищурившись, тянет Джаред, ставя блок, когда она пытается ударить его в пах, а потом изворачивается, хватает Кэти и закидывает себе на плечо.

– Сексуальное домогательство! Помогите! – визжит она, колотя его по спине.

Джаред чувствует, как в затылок ударяется мини-Тоблерон, и кружит Кэти, одновременно пытаясь уклоняться от шоколадной атаки Дженсена.

– Я подам в суд на Warner Bros.! – не унимается Кэти, хохоча, и Джаред продолжает кружиться.

 

_* «Чёрное Рождество» («Black Christmas», 2006) – фильм ужасов, в котором снялась Кэти Кэссиди._

_**_ _Toblerone_ _– шоколад треугольной формы, выпускаемый швейцарской компанией_ _Kraft_ _Foods_ _._

 

***

 

В день, когда они снимают сцену смерти Дина, атмосфера на площадке резко меняется. Всего сутки назад они дурачились на съёмках промо-роликов для CW, Дженсен влез в кадр, когда у Джареда брали интервью, закидал его конфетами и облапал за задницу. Кэти чуть не поймали, когда она обучала игре в покер маленькую девочку, игравшую Лилит, к большому неудовольствию её матери и адвоката WB, заглянувшего на площадку.

Но сегодня всё иначе, и Джаред погружён в раздумья в попытке отыскать способ выразить горе Сэма. Он хотел расспросить Дженсена, как тот входил в роль в финале второго сезона, но Дженсен умолк сразу же, как только Джаред начал выпытывать у него подробности. Джаред не знает, почему, но догадывается, что когда дело касается _таких_ эмоций, каждый подходит к процессу по-своему.

Им уже дали добро на четвёртый сезон, так что они знают, что вернутся осенью, и угроза безработицы не висит над ними дамокловым мечом. С одной стороны, это прекрасно, но с другой, Джаред думает, что если бы у него была эта неуверенность в собственном будущем, было бы проще отыграть эту сцену.

Но в конце концов выясняется, что не так уж она ему была нужна.

Джаред заключает Дженсена в объятия, и этого оказывается достаточно для того, чтобы Сэм полностью завладел его мыслями и эмоциями.

Он чувствует себя немного странно, когда наступает пора ехать домой, но Клиф и бровью не ведёт, когда Дженсен снова вылезает из машины у дома Джареда. Джаред разогревает замороженную пиццу, достаёт из холодильника пару пива и устраивается рядом с Дженсеном на диване. Они включают документальный фильм об акулах, который Джаред записал, зная, что Дженсену наверняка понравится.

Джаред понимает, что делает очень многое только потому, что знает – это понравится Дженсену, и наоборот. Ему кажется, что они никогда не был столь внимателен даже к своему родному брату.

Джаред тщательно пережёвывает пиццу и старается сосредоточиться на акулах.

 

***

 

Остин – прекрасный город, Джаред в восторге от того, что съёмки будут почти что у него дома, и дразнит Дженсена, потому что его фильм снимается в Питтсбурге.

Ему приходится нелегко, хотя работа в «Сверхъестественном» физически подготовила его к роли. Он снимается в фильме про Джейсона, эта работа не требует незаурядных умственных способностей, но он выкладывается  на все сто. Джаред не дурак, он понимает, что это прекрасный шанс, который сам идёт ему в руки. Дэн без устали повторяет, что если у фильма будут хорошие сборы, это может стать первым шагом Джареда в его будущей кинокарьере.

Джаред думает, что как раз это ему и нужно, он не видит причин, почему бы не желать такого развития событий. Вот только иногда ему кажется, что это чем-то напоминает грядущую свадьбу с Сэнди – нужно сделать именно так, потому что так будет правильно. И вроде как он должен стремиться к такому будущему, но почему-то не совсем уверен, что хочет именно этого.

Джаред понимает, что ему не хватает Дженсена, и это как фантомная боль в ампутированной конечности, даже несмотря на то, что они почти каждый день разговаривают по телефону. Дженсен может позвонить в любое время и вместе с Керром*, своим партнёром по съёмкам, затеять спор о том, чей фильм победит по кассовым сборам. Джаред замечает, что, видимо, они там не слишком усердно работают, раз у них есть время на то, чтобы звонить и доставать его.

Бывают дни, когда Джареду хочется самому позвонить Дженсену. Позвонить и рассказать, как прошёл день, или пересказать прочитанную где-то смешную шутку, или просто признаться, до чего же он устал. Джаред знает, что о таких вещах нужно разговаривать с Сэнди, и чаще всего он так и делает, просто потому, что так полагается.

Но ему хочется звонить Дженсену, и Джаред не совсем понимает, как к этому относиться.

 

_* Керр Смит – актёр, с которым Дженсен в 2002-2003 годах снимался в сериале «Бухта Доусона», а в 2009 году – в фильме «Мой кровавый Валентин 3D»._

 

***

 

Сэнди приезжает в Остин навестить его, и сначала всё идёт просто прекрасно. Ему удаётся освободить оба выходных, и они гуляют по городу, едят от пуза и танцуют в джаз-клубе. Ну, если откровенно, то она танцует, а он дёргается под музыку под её заливистый смех.

Ночью, когда они лежат в постели в объятиях друг друга после неплохого секса, тема танцев вновь всплывает в разговоре.

– Остин – прекрасный город, – мурлычет она Джареду в шею.

– Да, офигенный, – соглашается он, лениво прикрыв глаза.

– Знаешь, я представляла, как мы могли бы жить здесь. Может, я открыла бы тут студию, мы бы купили дом, – продолжает Сэнди. – Вместе.

– До этого ещё очень долго, Сэн.

Она выскальзывает из-под его руки и устраивает подбородок у него на груди.

– Это же наше будущее, да? Может, уже пора начинать думать о нём?

И тогда Джареду становится яснее некуда, что он не хочет больше думать о будущем. Ему нет ещё даже двадцати шести, и он не хочет терять возможность наслаждаться настоящим, превращаясь в кого-то, кто будет благоразумно думать о будущем.

Джаред уверен, что именно тогда всё и решил, но проходит ещё пара дней, прежде чем он набирается смелости, чтобы целиком и полностью изменить их жизни.

– Я сделала что-то не так? – сухо спрашивает Сэнди. Она сидит на диване и пытается осмыслить только что услышанное признание Джареда в том, что он не может на ней жениться.

– Нет, Сэнди… Господи, ты идеальная, – убеждённо говорит Джаред. Потому что неважно, что бы там ни было, всё дело в самом Джареде, в том, что он взрослеет и хочет оставаться честным с самим собой, и не делает чего-то только потому, что этого от него ожидают другие люди.

– Я думал, что готов, клянусь, и я очень хотел сделать тебя счастливой. Но мне кажется, что я не смогу быть тем, кто тебе нужен.

Сэнди долго смотрит на него, не говоря ни слова. Джареду хочется знать, о чём она думает, а ещё хочется, чтобы она кричала, ударила его – хоть как-то отреагировала.

– Я бы дождалась тебя, Джаред. Я же всегда ждала тебя, – говорит она наконец. Она потирает рукой губы – нервный жест, который он всегда находил милым.

– Знаю, что ждала, – отвечает Джаред, и он на самом деле знает. Сэнди всегда ждала его, но Джаред считает, что больше ей не стоит этого делать.

Она смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, до странности сухими. Он думает, что, возможно, она догадывалась, ждала чего-то подобного, пусть даже ни один из них не желал этого признавать.

– Я хочу ненавидеть тебя, Джаред, но не могу, потому что всё ещё люблю тебя. Часть меня всегда будет тебя любить.

Он порывается было обнять её, но она жестом останавливает его.

– Я ухожу, Джаред, – тихо говорит она, расправляя невидимые складки на одежде. – Слушайся Дженсена, когда он скажет тебе, что нужно есть больше овощей.

Джаред из всех сил старается не вздрогнуть, когда она выходит и закрывает за собой дверь.

 

***

 

Он испытывает странное облегчение, когда Дженсен отменяет своё появление на конвенции в Далласе из-за съёмок фильма. Он решил признаться всем, что помолвка расторгнута, так сказать, сорвать этот пластырь, а в присутствии Дженсена сделать это было бы тяжелее.

Однако Дженсен, должно быть, рассказал обо всём родителям, потому что на конвенции всё семейство Эклзов заявляется к нему в зелёную комнату для моральной поддержки. От мамы Дженсена пахнет гардениями, и, обнимая её, Джаред убеждает себя, что глаза у него щиплет из-за какой-то аллергии.

Он заканчивает съёмки в фильме, физически вымотанный и морально опустошённый. Ему необходимо вернуться в Ванкувер пораньше, чтобы немного отдохнуть перед началом нового сезона, но Джаред чувствует, что пока не готов видеть Дженсена. Поэтому он соглашается слетать в Сидней на выставку, посвящённую поп-культуре*.

Всю неделю он не общается с Дженсеном и понимает, что такое случилось впервые с того дня, когда они начали снимать пилот.

Чего бы он ни хотел этим добиться, осуществиться его намерениям не дано, и когда он приземляется в Ванкувере, первое, что делает, это звонит Дженсену и тут же приглашает его в гости.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло с Сэнди, – говорит Дженсен. Речь об этом заходит впервые после того, как Джаред позвонил и сообщил ему новость.

Вплоть до этого момента вечер был самым приятным, самым счастливым в жизни Джареда. Они жарили стейки и кукурузу и прикончили упаковку пива и половину вишнёвого пирога с ванильным мороженым.

Джаред внимательно рассматривает Дженсена, сидящего на диване. Рядом лежит Сэди, устроившая голову у него на коленях, и всё это кажется таким правильным, домашним, уютным. Не подумайте, в этом нет ничего такого – они просто друзья, они как братья. Всё это совершенно ничего не значит.

– Переезжай ко мне, – брякает Джаред, игнорируя изъявления сочувствия со стороны Дженсена.

Дженсен замирает на мгновение, а затем снова начинает медленно поглаживать голову Сэди, почёсывать ее за ушами, именно так, как она любит.

Дженсен ведь всё знает. Он знает о жизни Джареда всё, что может знать человек, с которым он разве что только не трахается. И, вообще-то, от секса только лишние неприятности, а кому они нужны?

– Что? – переспрашивает Дженсен внезапно севшим голосом.

Джаред окидывает взглядом свой дом, место, где, как он надеялся, будет звучать смех Сэнди и топот собачьих лап и детских ножек. Дом, который теперь стал слишком большим для него одного.

– Мне одиноко здесь, Дженсен.

Он не собирался этого говорить, но сказал.

Дженсен оборачивается и задумчиво смотрит на него, и Джареду интересно, не профукал ли он сейчас лучшие отношения без отношений, которые когда-либо у него были.

– Ладно, – говорит Дженсен, и Джаред только сейчас понимает, что всё это время не дышал, ожидая ответа.

 

 _* Выставка_ _Supanova_ _Pop_ _Culture_ _Expo_ _в Сиднее 21-22 июня 2008 года._

****

****   


**Ванкувер, сентябрь 2008**

 

Кажется, они умудрились порядком обгореть. От солнца кожа покраснела и зудит. Позади целый день безумных RedBullSoapboxRace*, и Дженсен чувствует себя выжатым, как лимон. Какое счастье, что остаток дня можно провести в тишине и покое, с бургерами и пивом.

Дженсена больше не смущает то, что они с Джаредом постоянно касаются друг друга, когда вместе готовят что-то на кухне. Он почти не обращает внимания, когда Джаред привычно тянется в шкафчик за приправой, чуть ли не вжимаясь животом ему в лицо. Сейчас всё это кажется абсолютно естественным, да и Джаред тоже перестал шарахаться от Дженсена.

– А лук? – вспоминает Джаред, и Дженсен тут же направляется к холодильнику. Он чистит луковицу, нарезает её тонкими кольцами и укладывает на тарелку, где уже лежат нарезанные томаты – Джареду не приходится даже просить его.

Дженсен отрезает несколько толстых ломтей сыра, именно таких, как любит Джаред, а тот, подхватив с кухонного стола тарелку с булочками для бургеров, со словами «Специально для тебя» ставит её перед Дженсеном так, чтобы его любимые оказались поближе к нему.

Дженсен благодарно улыбается. Они делают себе бутерброды, каждый на свой вкус, время от времени соприкасаясь руками, и не придают никакого значения этим прикосновениям.

Жить с Джаредом оказывается легче некуда, а главное, что их обоих это устраивает. Теперь Джаред улыбается ещё шире, чем в бытность свою вместе с Сэнди.

Дженсен предпочитает не задумываться о том, что имеет к этому обстоятельству какое-то отношение помимо того, что он лучший друг Джареда и просто составляет ему компанию.

Спустя пару часов, приговорив по несколько бутылок пива, они сидят, развалившись, на диване в гостиной, каждый в своём углу, сложив ноги на кучу подушек, сваленных посередине. Джаред вдруг прижимается ступнёй к бедру Дженсена, который в ответ на этот жест удивлённо поворачивает голову в его сторону.

Джаред не глядит на него, уставившись в телевизор, и Дженсен расслабляется. Вот только Джаред повторяет своё движение, и тогда Дженсен тихонько усмехается, не отнимая бутылку от губ:

– Чувак, прекращай со мной заигрывать.

– Ты такой тёплый, – хихикает Джаред, пряча пальцы ног под бедро Дженсена.

– Тот факт, что у тебя нет никакой личной жизни, не означает, что нужно запрыгивать на своего соседа.

– Ты больше, чем просто сосед.

Дженсен молчаливо приподнимает бровь в ожидании продолжения.

– Ты моя домохозяйка.

– Да что ты говоришь? – невозмутимо отзывается Дженсен.

– Да, – настаивает Джаред, вытягивая ногу и сильнее упираясь ею в бедро Дженсена. – Ты хозяйничаешь на моей кухне и следишь за тем, чтобы я не голодал.

Дженсен наблюдает, как Джаред хлопает себя по животу, а потом забирается рукой под рубашку и слегка почёсывает голое пузо. И чёрт побери Дженсена, если он не мечтает о том, чтобы это была его рука! Да, бывают дни, когда подобные вещи целиком завладевают его разумом и лишают сна и покоя.

Дженсен делает глубокий вдох и смеётся, пытаясь сгладить момент и переключить мысли в другое русло.

– Твой растущий организм необходимо кормить.

– Только потому, что ты старше…

– Я предпочитаю определение «безупречнее».

Джаред заливается смехом, хлопая Дженсена по коленке.

– Как скажешь, дорогой.

– Кто-то ведь должен за тобой приглядывать, – отвечает тот, запоздало понимая, что говорит чистую правду. Именно этим он занимался все прошедшие годы, особенно последние несколько месяцев.

– У меня и так все прекрасно.

Дженсен внимательно смотрит на Джареда, размышляя, что бы возразить, но в итоге с улыбкой отворачивается к телевизору, так ничего и не придумав.

– Я рад.

– И я, – соглашается Джаред, отставляя пиво в сторону и поднимаясь на ноги. – Ладно, я пошёл в койку. Не засиживайся долго – не лишай себя своего сна красоты.

Дженсен не успевает и рта раскрыть, как Джаред склоняется к нему и треплет короткие волосы на макушке, а потом со словами «Как же я рад, что ты здесь, приятель» быстро целует Дженсена в затылок и, пьяно пошатываясь, выходит из комнаты.

Дженсен замирает и на мгновение перестаёт дышать, а потом чувствует, как на него накатывает тёплая волна умиротворения.

 

 _*_ _Red_ _Bull_ _Soapbox_ _Race_ _, или «Гонки на мыльных ящиках» – международные соревнования по спуску с горы на самодельных подручных средствах. Первоначально использовались ящики из-под мыла – отсюда и название соревнований, – ныне это пластик, дерево и стеклоткань. Соревнования проводятся как общенациональные по трём возрастным категориям, и принять участие в них могут как опытные гонщики, так и любители._

 _Компания_ _Red_ _Bull_ _уже более сорока раз организовывает такие гонки в разных странах по всему миру. Каждый раз участники поражают воображение зрителей всё новыми и новыми формами своих болидов. Это могут быть и точные копии гоночных автомобилей, и тарантайки в виде гигантской детской коляски, пианино, кукурузного початка, тюремной камеры и даже моста Золотые Ворота._

 _Дженсен и Джаред принимали участие в гонке, проводившейся в Ванкувере 8 сентября 2008 года на машинках, сделанных в форме банок_ _Red_ _Bull_ _._

 

 

**Ванкувер, июль 2008**

 

 

Дженсен считает сцену воссоединения Сэма и Дина немного надуманной, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он вот уже неделю как живёт в доме Джареда. Однако ему всё же удаётся поймать нужный настрой. Он вспоминает, как подходил к дому Джареда, таща на каждом плече по сумке, а тот распахнул перед ним дверь с возгласом «Дорогая! Ты дома!» и сам покатился со смеху от собственной шутки.

Потасовка, предшествующая большим братским обнимашкам, получается несуразной – то, что делают Дженсен и Джаред, можно назвать как угодно, только не борьбой. И если Джаред ещё настроен более или менее серьёзно и явно не намерен давать Дженсену поблажек, то Дженсен изо всех сил концентрируется на том, чтобы не обращать внимания на жар, исходящий от широкой падалечьей груди и сильных рук. Когда же дело доходит до объятия, у Дженсена возникает чувство, словно это он сам вернулся домой после долгой разлуки. Он старательно абстрагируется от этого ощущения и сосредотачивается на эмоциях Дина.

Когда съёмка, наконец, заканчивается, в павильоне улыбаются все, даже Женевьев – их новая Руби. Дженсен считает, что она милая и симпатичная, а ещё у неё удивительное чувство юмора, которое они с Джаредом оценили по достоинству. И всё идёт прекрасно ровно до того момента, пока Джаред не протягивает ей халат, чтобы она не мёрзла в своём нижнем белье. И бросает на неё _взгляд_.

Дженсену сложно подобрать определение для этого взгляда, но он точно знает, что иногда Джаред именно так поглядывает на него самого, а ещё раньше он смотрел так на Сэнди. При этом его глаза загораются мягким светом, уголки губ трогает улыбка, а на щеках появляются очаровательные ямочки. До этого Дженсен в шутку утверждал, что это улыбка Джареда только для его любимых – Дженсена и Сэнди. Но теперь он дарит её своей коллеге, и как прикажете это понимать?

Вообще-то это совсем не должно его волновать, но реальность такова, что всё как раз наоборот – бьёт по больному, и очень сильно. Джаред не гей и испытывает к нему чувства, совсем не похожие на те, что питает Дженсен. Они просто-напросто живут вместе, они соседи, коллеги и добрые друзья. Да, Джаред сейчас одинок и тоскует после того, как закончилось то, что он считал любовью всей своей жизни, но это же не означает, что теперь он даст обет безбрачия.

Кто-то пронзительно свистит, а затем щёлкает пальцами прямо у Дженсена перед носом так, что он инстинктивно отшатывается в сторону. Джаред скалится во все тридцать два и, проследив за взглядом Дженсена, направленным на мирно беседующих Женевьев и Эрика, в притворном ужасе высоко поднимает брови.

– Я не понял, ты сменил команду или запал на босса?

– Что? – взвивается Дженсен.

– Новенькая цыпочка или наш злобный карлик?

Дженсен поднимает взгляд, и его брови озадаченно сходятся на переносице.

– Ни то, ни другое, – наконец выдавливает он и пристально глядит на Джареда, соображая. – Ты думаешь, что она секси, – он скорее констатирует, чем спрашивает, и лучше бы он вообще ничего не говорил. Лучше бы держал в голове всё, что думает по этому поводу.

Джаред смеётся, и Дженсен понимает: он думает, что кое-кто ведёт себя как полный идиот. На самом деле, Дженсен сейчас глубоко убеждён, что он и есть самый настоящий идиот.

– О, да, – кивает Джаред. – Для того, кто знает толк в женской красоте, она и правда чертовски хороша. Я знаю, тебе этого не понять, но…

– Затухни, – бурчит Дженсен, не желая поддерживать этот разговор.

Вот только у Джареда на сей счёт совершенно другое мнение.

– Слушай, я понимаю, нам с тобой непросто изо дня в день работать бок о бок, а теперь ещё и жить вместе, особенно учитывая, что ты без ума от меня, но, честное слово, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Дженсен резко останавливается и замирает, уставившись в пространство, а в голове продолжают звенеть слова Джареда: ты без ума от меня, ты без ума от меня, ты без ума от меня.

– Эй, что с тобой? – тут же подскакивает к нему Джаред. – Всего лишь первый съёмочный день, а ты уже на ногах не стоишь? Выдохся, дедуля?

– Похоже на то, – пытается отшутиться Дженсен.

– Ладно, тогда делаем так. Ты и я, в мой трейлер, прямо сейчас.

Дженсен роняет челюсть на землю, а Джаред уже идёт к трейлеру, движением руки приглашая друга следовать за собой.

– Пошли, мы сто лет не играли в Контру*.

– Да, точно, – выдыхает Дженсен ему в спину. Он оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем последовать за Джаредом, и замечает, что Женевьев наблюдает за ними, в немом изумлении вскинув бровь.

Дженсен не понимает, почему чувствует себя ещё более странно, чем десять минут назад.

 

_* Contra – серия японских компьютерных игр в жанре «беги и стреляй», выпущенных компанией Konami._

 

***

 

– Он мой домохозяин.

– Так вы что, женаты?

Дженсен так резко мотает головой, что в шее что-то хрустит, но он не обращает на это внимания, потому что в голове только Мишин вопрос и Джаред, с довольной улыбкой кивающий тому в ответ.

– Практически да, – говорит Джаред. – Разве что не трахаемся.

Миша делает задумчивое лицо.

– Ну точно, настоящая парочка женатиков.

– Мы не женаты, – цедит Дженсен, приближаясь к ним. – Хрен собачий, – а это уже Джареду.

Джаред расплывается в улыбке.

– Гляньте только, кто у нас заговорил про хрен.

– А кого так заводит эта тема? – парирует Дженсен, выгибая бровь.

– Ну конечно, детка, – мурлычет Джаред. Он обхватывает рукой плечи Дженсена и говорит, почти прижимаясь губами к его виску, что выглядит довольно странно, учитывая, что Миша продолжает откровенно пялиться на них. Да, Миша, хоть он и абсолютно сумасшедший, но всё-таки новичок в их команде. – Я думаю об этом постоянно, когда мы возвращаемся домой и ложимся спать. Какая жалость, что ты мне не позволяешь, потому что у тебя всё время голова болит.

Дженсен заставляет себя рассмеяться, просто потому, что никакого другого ответа у него нет, и отпихивает Джареда в сторону. Миша посмеивается про себя и качает головой, по-прежнему не сводя с них глаз. Дженсену нельзя выдавать себя, ну или как минимум нужно хотя бы постараться налажать не больше, чем обычно.

Но прежде, чем он успевает подумать, с губ срывается:

– Погоди, в один прекрасный день, когда ты развернёшься ко мне спиной, я нагну тебя и…

Он внезапно замечает, как Мишины брови лезут вверх, и замолкает, а потом со смехом отвешивает Коллинзу лёгкий подзатыльник.

– Я собирался сказать, что отшлёпаю его, – говорит Дженсен.

Миша хмыкает и отодвигается от Дженсена.

– Легче от этого не стало.

– Не завидуй.

– Девочки! – прерывает их Джаред. – Хватит ссориться из-за меня.

 

***

 

С появлением Миши и Женевьев многое меняется. Во-первых, на площадке теперь много народу. Во-вторых, ангел и демон разлучают Сэма с Дином. А в-третьих, четвёртых, пятых и шестых, Джареда почему-то становится ещё больше, чем обычно.

– Пытаешься произвести впечатление на Руби-два? – в лоб спрашивает его Дженсен, когда Джаред падает в кресло рядом с ним.

Джаред краснеет, как будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным.

– Вроде как, – соглашается он. Немного поёрзав, он, наконец, усаживается ровно и толкает Дженсена локтем в бок: – Чем занимаешься?

Взгляд Дженсена прикован к телефону, пальцы бегают по виртуальной клавиатуре.

– Пишу письмо брату.

– Правда? Передавай привет. Как у него дела?

– Намного лучше, чем у твоей дурной задницы. – Джаред недовольно надувает губы, вызывая у Дженсена взрыв смеха. Дженсен толкает его коленом и подтрунивает, продолжая набирать текст: – Да не убивайся ты так, ты же знаешь, я люблю твою задницу.

Лицо Джареда озаряет улыбка.

– Ага, знаю.

– Пятница, вечер. Вики приготовит ужин, а вы принесите вино, – приветствует их в своей немного странноватой манере Миша.

Дженсен поднимает глаза и ждёт, что решат остальные. Женевьев тоже выжидает, что ответит Джаред, и лишь когда он согласно кивает, радостно принимает приглашение. Теперь все трое смотрят на Дженсена, который задумчиво крутит в руке телефон.

– Ко мне Дэнни приезжает. Но всё равно спасибо.

– Приходи вместе с ней, – не сдаётся Миша, а Джаред хмурится.

– И когда ты об этом узнал? – тихо спрашивает он.

Дженсен улыбается в попытке сгладить неловкость от вопроса Джареда и снова возвращается к телефону. Он весь день был Дином, так что продолжить вечер, играя в  Дженсена-натурала, не составит для него большого труда.

– Пару часов назад. Мы давно не виделись, и мне бы хотелось побыть с ней. Наедине, – добавляет он, подмигивая Мише, который понимающе хмыкает.

– Я не знал, что она приезжает.

Дженсен лишь пожимает плечами в ответ, мол, ничего страшного. Если на то пошло, он и сам вплоть до этого самого момента не представлял себе подобной перспективы.

 

***

 

Проходит два дня, но Джаред по-прежнему продолжает бросать на Дженсена косые взгляды, как будто пытаясь что-то понять. Дженсен уже устал убеждать его, что всё в порядке и в свою очередь спрашивать Джареда, всё ли в порядке с ним самим. Напряжение между ними нарастает, хотя они и стараются не доводить до критической отметки.

В конце концов, Дженсену надоедает. Почему это он должен всё время заботиться о соблюдении личного пространства? А когда Джаред в последний раз о нём вспоминал?

В перерыве между съёмками Дженсен пытается как-то растормошить Джареда, но в ответ на все его шутки тот выдавливает из себя лишь вымученную улыбку. Он с потерянным видом смотрит в сторону Дженсена, и Дженсен понимает, что уже смертельно устал от этого.

Кто-то из реквизиторов, видимо, для большей реалистичности, оставил на спинке стула полотенце, потому что Сэм и Дин те ещё неряхи. Дженсен не раздумывая хватает его, и, когда Джаред снова пытается уйти в прострацию, складывает ткань в несколько раз и с оттяжкой шлёпает Джареда по руке.

Тот подскакивает от неожиданности, а Дженсен откровенно потешается над ним.

– Вот ведь мелкий засранец, – возмущается Джаред.

– Я не мелкий, йети, – Дженсен снова пускает в ход полотенце.

Джаред перехватывает импровизированное оружие и как следует дёргает, вырывая его у Дженсена из рук. Когда полотенце оказывается у него, он, радостно размахивая им, кидается на Дженсена, но тот всякий раз уворачивается, пригибается, постоянно оказываясь вне досягаемости Джареда. Больше всего это абсурдное зрелище напоминает «Матрицу». Зато когда Джаред, обессилев, отбрасывает полотенце в сторону и возвращается к работе, он улыбается от уха до уха. Дженсен с полным на то основанием считает, что задача выполнена.

 

***

 

На следующий день Джаред запрыгивает Дженсену на спину и пытается проехать на нём верхом. Он крутит над головой невидимое лассо и пришпоривает Дженсена пятками, чтобы тот не тормозил.

Всё возвращается на круги своя.

 

***

 

Дэннил тихонько насвистывает, облокотившись на деревянное ограждение крытой террасы. Дженсен подходит к ней и склоняет голову, пристально рассматривая собственные руки, сжимающие перила.

– Я знаю, идея ужасная.

Она вздыхает, но он понимает, что сейчас последует продолжение. Жить здесь здорово, да и Джаред всегда поблизости, но Дженсен знает, что Дэннил всё равно волнуется за него. Он считает, что в общем и целом ему удаётся себя контролировать, и даже, следуя примеру Джареда, не подавать виду, что что-то с их дружбой не так. Но Дэннил всегда читала его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё.

– Это самая гиблая идея, за которую ты когда-либо хватался, но задний двор тут просто офигенный.

Дженсен облегчённо улыбается, благодарный Дэнни за то, что она меняет тему.

– Он рассчитан на целую толпу огромных Падалеки. Пока тут побывали только трое.

Она тихонько вздыхает, её взгляд слегка омрачается.

– Он хотел как лучше.

Дженсен согласно кивает, и она разворачивается к нему.

– А какие у него намерения в отношении тебя? Он хорошо с тобой обращается?

Дженсен выразительно смотрит на подругу, и она протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке:

– Он заботится о моём мальчике?

Дженсен со смехом отбрасывает её руку.

– Завязывай. Всё нормально. Со мной всё хорошо. Мне здесь нравится.

– Ну ещё бы.

Дженсен закатывает глаза, но на Дэннил это не действует, она придвигается к нему почти вплотную и дразнится:

– Подумать только – день за днём быть рядом с ним. Наблюдать, как он спит, как ходит по дому в одном полотенце, слышать, как он…

– Хватит, я понял, – прерывает её Дженсен. Он делает глубокий вдох и обнимает Дэннил за талию, ещё ближе притягивая к себе. – Он запал на Женевьев. И скоро мне придётся наблюдать весь этот кошмар снова.

– С чего ты взял?

– Потому что сейчас он как раз на двойном свидании. Миша с женой, он и Жен.

Она лениво запускает пальцы в волосы Дженсена и грустно улыбается, глядя ему в лицо.

– Ты гораздо красивее её.

Он фыркает и отводит взгляд, не желая видеть сочувствие на её лице.

– Тебе-то откуда знать?

– Хоть мы с ней и не знакомы, я точно знаю, что в мире нет никого прекрасней моей принцессы.

Дженсен щекочет её и легонько тыкает пальцем в бок, заставляя взвизгнуть от смеха.

– Но я же права! – не сдаётся Дэннил. – Не может быть, чтобы он вообще не обращал на тебя внимания.

Дженсену живо вспоминается вечер после Red Bull Soapbox Race.

– Он поцеловал меня в затылок, – говорит он, опуская глаза.

Она проводит пальцами по его груди, чтобы привлечь внимание. Тонкие пальцы с аккуратным маникюром крутят пуговицу на рубашке.

– Как это случилось? – спрашивает она. – Вы просто дурачились, как всегда?

– Привет! Ой, простите, – скороговоркой выпаливает Джаред, появляясь из-за сдвижной двери.

Дэннил вздрагивает и теснее прижимается к Дженсеновой груди, а он обнимает её за плечи, глядя на Джареда.

– Привет, Джаред, – мягко отзывается  она.

Глядя на них, Джаред не может сдержать улыбки. Вне всяких сомнений, появись они так на публике, тут же вызвали бы кучу слухов и сплетен, но Джаред давным-давно знает со слов самого Дженсена, что на деле всё не так, как кажется.

– Извините, ребята, не знал, что вы здесь, – сконфуженно говорит Джаред.

Дэннил поглаживает Дженсена по груди, с улыбкой глядя на Джареда.

– Ничего страшного. Мы не слышали, как ты вернулся.

Джаред запускает руку в волосы на затылке, взъерошивая их. Дженсену нестерпимо хочется взять расчёску и привести его голову в порядок, и он крепче сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Дэннил, так что она бросает на него недоумённый взгляд.

– Простите, что помешал, я только…

– Да всё нормально, – широко улыбается Дэннил. Она отстраняется от Дженсена и вспрыгивает на перила, усаживаясь рядом с ним. – Мы просто болтаем.

Дженсен поворачивается к Джареду.

– Не парься, правда. Всё в порядке.

Джаред делает пару шагов, не сводя с них глаз.

– Вы двое… как настоящие…

Дэннил смеётся.

– Мы определённо не поддельные.

– Я имею в виду, как настоящая пара.

Вопрос уже готов сорваться у Дженсена с губ, но Джаред сам смеётся над своими словами и трёт лицо рукой.

– Господи, у Миши была просто улётная травка, меня, кажется, до сих пор ещё не отпустило.

– Ты сделал что-нибудь неприличное? – не может удержаться Дженсен.

– Например? Попросил Жен снять рубашку?

Дженсен и Дэннил разражаются смехом, но внезапно умолкают, потому что Джаред озабоченно нахмуривается.

– Кажется, именно так я и сделал. Блядь…

Дженсен смущённо покашливает, а Дэннил вскакивает и уводит Джареда в дом.

 

***

 

Следующий час Дженсен проводит в компании бутылки Sauvignon Blanc, которую Дэннил привезла с собой. Когда она наконец появляется на кухне, он как раз выливает в её бокал остатки вина.

– Ну и парень, – она качает головой, делая большой глоток.

Дженсен не отрывает взгляд от окна, пристально изучая задний двор. В его голове роятся сотни вопросов, но у него нет сил, чтобы задать хотя бы один из них.

– Мало того, что он пьяный и укуренный, у него ещё и стоит, – невозмутимо информирует Дэннил.

Дженсен вперивается в неё взглядом, чувствуя, как раздуваются ноздри. Она только что была с Джаредом в его комнате, и он готов придушить её, если между ними что-то произошло.

Дэннил снова отпивает из своего бокала и поджимает губы.

– Он мне всё рассказал. Что после Сэнди у него никого не было, просто не хотелось, но больше он не может этого выносить. Что ему писец как паршиво сейчас быть одному.

У Дженсена по-прежнему нет сил на то, чтобы как-то это прокомментировать. Он молча открывает вторую бутылку вина и откидывается на угловой диванчик, делая очередной глоток.

 

***

 

Некоторое время спустя Дэннил уходит спать, а Дженсен остаётся сидеть на кухне и рефлексировать. Бутылка опустошена уже на треть, солнце село, и полумрак кухни рассеивает лишь тусклый свет, падающий из соседней комнаты.

Он расслаблен и достаточно пьян, чтобы почти не обратить внимания на Джареда, который появляется в дверях. Тот явно всё ещё под кайфом, растрёпанный и помятый, но улыбается своей очаровательной мягкой улыбкой, и Дженсен невольно улыбается ему в ответ.

Джаред приближается к нему и останавливается совсем рядом. Дженсен наполняет бокал, оставленный Дэннил, и они стоят и пьют вино в полной тишине. Затем Джаред глубоко вздыхает.

– Дженсен, – шепчет он. – Всё изменится.

Дженсен вспоминает о том, что пару часов назад рассказала ему Дэннил. Что Джаред испытывает одиночество и скучает по Сэнди. Он осторожно улыбается и сжимает предплечье Джареда.

– Я знаю, приятель.

Джаред наливает им обоим ещё вина, опорожняя бутылку, его рука дрожит, и несколько капель падают на запястье Дженсена.

Дженсен смеётся, вытирая руку и облизывая большой палец:

– Ты такой говнюк.

Некоторое время они лениво обсуждают ужин у Миши, кус-кус, вегетарианский шашлык и пирог со шпинатом, который испекла Вики.

– Жаль, что ты не пришёл, – тихо говорит Джаред. – Нам тебя не хватало.

– Я уверен, что вам и без меня было весело.

– Без тебя не так.

Миг спустя Джаред стоит прямо напротив Дженсена, и падалечьи лицо и губы всего в каких-то миллиметрах от его лица.

– Джаред, – Дженсен пытается отодвинуться, но оказывается зажат в углу нависающим над ним Джаредом. Джаред протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, но Дженсен хватает его за запястье, останавливая. – Прекрати, ты пьян.

– Ты тоже.

– Ты не можешь… – Дженсен замирает, не зная, что сказать, как назвать то, что сейчас происходит между ними.

– Я хочу, – шепчет Джаред и облизывается, языком слегка задевая губы Дженсена.

Дженсен тоже этого хочет, хочет так, что голова идёт кругом, но понимает, что так быть не должно. И у него ещё достаёт сил сказать об этом.

– Это не то же самое. Не так, как с Сэнди или Жен.

 

 

Джаред оставляет замечание без ответа и ставит точку в этом странном разговоре, неуверенно и осторожно прижимаясь губами ко рту Дженсена.

Дженсен делает слабую попытку возразить, но стоит ему приоткрыть рот, как туда тотчас скользит тёплый язык Джареда, и он моментально теряет остатки здравого смысла. Джаред прижимается к нему всем телом и всё увереннее изучает языком его рот. Вкус Джареда пьянит Дженсена сильнее, чем всё выпитое за вечер вино, и трудно винить его в том, что он сгребает в кулак Джаредовы волосы, чуть наклоняя его голову, чтобы было удобнее, и перехватывает инициативу, проникая языком в его рот, лаская, вылизывая, наслаждаясь этим вкусом, и кухню заполняют приглушённые стоны. До чего же хорошо… Столько лет Дженсен мечтал об этом, и вот, наконец, это происходит с ним на самом деле!

Джаред наваливается на Дженсена всем своим немалым весом, и Дженсен не успевает ничего подумать, а его руки уже дёргают за шлёвки ремня Джареда. Он продевает в них пальцы и тянет на себя. Джаред обвивает руками его шею, крепко удерживая, вжимаясь грудью в грудь. А потом он делает шаг назад и тянет Дженсена за собой, начиная медленно пятиться из кухни в сторону своей спальни.

Когда дверь за ними захлопывается, Джаред падает навзничь на кровать, утягивая за собой Дженсена. Спустя мгновение Дженсен обнаруживает себя лежащим меж широко раскинутых бесконечных Джаредовых ног. Сердце отбивает бешеный ритм, член больно упирается в ширинку джинсов, и ему хочется, чтобы так продолжалось вечно. Он отчаянно прижимается бёдрами к Джареду, который выгибается ему навстречу, приподнимаясь на постели, не желая ни на секунду разрывать контакт. Руки Джареда блуждают по плечам Дженсена, оглаживают спину и бока. Они трутся друг о друга, не останавливаясь, и Дженсен вжимается в Джареда изо всех сил, яростно терзая его губы, срывая с них стоны удовольствия.

Он скользит ладонями по плечам Джареда, не переставая ритмично вжиматься в него. Дженсен явственно чувствует возбуждение Джареда сквозь ткань джинсов, и сейчас всё, о чём он может думать, это как избавиться от мешающей одежды. Джаред изгибается под ним, недвусмысленно давая понять, что их желания совпадают, и тогда Дженсен решительно тянет руку вниз, расстёгивает молнию и со всхлипом накрывает ладонью горячий член. Джаред обеими руками вцепляется в его плечи, безмолвно умоляя не останавливаться, и Дженсен продолжает поглаживать ствол, обводить пальцем головку, размазывая выступившую на ней смазку, прислушиваясь к хриплому дыханию Джареда. Всё происходит как во сне.

Джаред опускает руку и с силой сжимает задницу Дженсена, пальцы жёстко мнут упругие мышцы.

– Да, да, вот так, да, – рвано бормочет он.

– Хочешь кончить? – шепчет Дженсен ему прямо в губы. И когда Джаред кивает, впивается в его рот жёстким поцелуем и ускоряет движения руки на члене. Много времени не требуется – Джаред сорванно стонет, выплёскиваясь Дженсену в ладонь, и обессиленно откидывается на подушку.

– Твою ж мать, – бормочет Дженсен, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза Джареда и на его искусанные губы. – Видел бы ты себя.

Ему самому хватает ещё нескольких движений бёдрами, и он тоже кончает – прямо в штаны, как старшеклассник, и роняет голову Джареду на грудь, чувствуя, как дрожат от напряжения мышцы.

Дженсен перекатывается на спину, выравнивая сбитое дыхание. Его грудь высоко вздымается и опускается, а он пытается осознать, что это только что было. Джаред лежит рядом с ним, облизывает и покусывает нижнюю губу, его глаза закрыты, а рука бессильно лежит на животе, словно он тоже пытается отдышаться.

Губы Дженсена растягиваются в улыбке от осознания того, что это он заставил Джареда стонать, выгибаться, и просить большего. Он закрывает глаза и засыпает счастливым.

 

***

 

Первые солнечные лучи падают на скомканные подушки и смятое бельё, и Дженсен открывает глаза. Джареда рядом нет, но в душе шумит вода, и Дженсен думает, что ему и самому не помешало бы принять душ и переодеться. Чашка кофе тоже, кстати, будет нелишней.

Когда спустя полчаса он появляется на кухне, Дэннил и Джаред сидят за столом и непринуждённо болтают.

– Привет, – говорит Дженсен, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. – Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро, – мычит в ответ Джаред, дожёвывая последний кусочек тоста и облизывая пальцы. Он быстро поднимается из-за стола и смущённо улыбается Дженсену, протискиваясь мимо него к дверям. – У меня дела, надо бежать. Заскочу по дороге в супермаркет, вам что-нибудь нужно?

Дженсен оборачивается и наблюдает, как Джаред выбегает из кухни и вихрем проносится через гостиную, на ходу влезая в ботинки и хватая ключи.

– Купи сахару и сливок, – говорит Дэннил, виновато глядя на Дженсена. – Извини, я прикончила остатки.

Джаред уже возле дверей.

– Сахар для мамочки, понял, – говорит он, подмигивая Дэннил, и переводит взгляд на Дженсена. Джаред чисто выбрит, причёска лежит волосок к волоску, а глаза сияют, словно он и не был полностью разбит и опустошён всего несколько часов назад. – А ты что скажешь, принцесса? Тебе купить что-нибудь?

Дженсен тянется за кофейником и чешет в затылке, пытаясь сделать непроницаемое лицо.

– Наверное, просто чего-нибудь пожрать.

– Очень информативно. Спасибо за помощь.

Дженсен отчаянно, но безуспешно пытается прочитать выражение лица Джареда. Никакого намёка на то, что что-то изменилось после случившегося ночью в спальне. Дженсен не может решить, хорошо это или плохо, и не уверен, хочет ли вообще знать ответ на этот вопрос.

– Ты просто сама любезность, – язвит он.

Джаред ухмыляется.

– Положение обязывает.

Секундой позже он исчезает, а Дженсен так и сидит, уставившись на входную дверь.

Дэннил тихонько хмыкает, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Кажется, Джаред звонил Женевьев, чтобы извиниться за своё поведение, и в ответ получил приглашение на ужин.

– Блядь, – вздыхает Дженсен, откидывая голову и стукаясь ею о посудный шкаф.

 

***

 

Спустя месяц про отношения Джареда и Женевьев не знают только слепые и глухие. Слыша, как Джаред в очередной раз подначивает её, а она отвечает ему в том же духе, Дженсен неожиданно брякает:

– Бесит.

– О чём ты? – рассеянно интересуется Миша, поднимая взгляд от своего телефона.

– Бесит ждать, – поясняет Дженсен. – Ненавижу сидеть и ждать.

 

***

 

– А что ты думаешь насчёт Белиза? – спрашивает Дженсен.

– Ничего не имею против него, – говорит Дэннил.

– Может, махнём туда на Рождество?

– Ты серьёзно? – в её голосе слышится изумление.

– Да, почему бы и нет?

– Может, потому что мы не обязаны никуда ехать? – размышляет она. – Мы могли бы просто остаться в Далласе. Я знаю, ты давно не навещал своих.

Дженсен осторожно покашливает, прикрыв телефон ладонью, чтобы она не услышала.

– Я хочу куда-нибудь уехать, куда угодно, мне всё равно. Лучше всего – туда, где никто не говорит по-английски, и где я не услышу слова «Сверхъестественное».

Дэннил заливисто смеётся, и он легко может представить, как розовеют её щёки, и как от её улыбки в комнате становится светлее. Дженсен дождаться не может, когда увидит её на каком-нибудь пляже под самым жарким солнцем, которое только может быть в Рождество. Он улыбается от одной лишь мысли о том, как весело им будет вместе.

Чёрт, он скучает по своей подруге.

– Джаред и Жен едут отдыхать вместе? – осторожно спрашивает она.

– Не поверишь, но нет. Хотя он утверждает, что у них всё прекрасно, – ехидничает Дженсен. – Они с сестрой едут в Аргентину.

Дэннил лишь хмыкает в ответ на это заявление.

– А Белиз не так уж и далеко от всех и вся.

Дженсен фыркает.

– Это совершенно другая страна, Дэннил. Давай, не вредничай, ладно?

– Слушай, мне правда жаль, что он…

– Тебе действительно будет жаль, только если ты со мной не поедешь.

– Мне жаль, что он разбил тебе сердце.

Она произносит это так искренне и тепло, что несколько секунд Дженсен не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, чувствуя, как в горле застрял комок.

– Он не разбивал мне сердце.

– Он соблазнил тебя, затащил в постель, а на следующее утро притворился, что ничего не было. Он разбил тебе сердце.

В голосе Дэннил отчетливо слышна ярость, и Дженсен невольно улыбается. Вот только улыбка получается очень грустной.

– Со всем остальным, кроме разбитого сердца, согласен. Моё сердце всё ещё со мной, трепещет и изнывает от любви к Белизу.

– Ты говоришь как идиот, и сам это прекрасно понимаешь.

– Так ты едешь или…

– Да! Я еду! – смеётся она. – Я не отпущу тебя в Белиз одного!

 

***

 

– Белиз?

– Да, – отвечает Дженсен.

– В Белиз с Дэннил?

– Да, – повторяет он.

– На Рождество?

Дженсен прищуривается, глядя на Джареда, и насмешливо улыбается:

– У меня что, проблемы с дикцией? Да, мы с моей девушкой едем в Белиз на Рождество.

– Ну прямо сезон помолвок, – меланхолично роняет Миша. – Я слышал, бриллианты особенно красиво сияют в лучах заката.

– Миша, ты нихрена не помогаешь, – обиженно говорит Джаред. Он смеётся, поворачиваясь обратно к Дженсену, но тот готов поклясться, что смех наигранный. – Я просто не знал, что вы, ребята, планируете совместный отпуск.

Дженсен пожимает плечами и принимает невозмутимый вид. Это вошло у него в привычку с того самого дня, когда Джаред пригласил Женевьев на обед и стал предметом обсуждения как на площадке, так и за её пределами.

– У моей сестры уже есть планы, так что я пригласил вместо неё свою девушку.

Миша хохочет, а Джаред возмущённо пыхтит и толкает Дженсена в плечо.

– Шёл бы ты на хер.

Дженсен кивает.

– Обязательно, только не я, а Дэннил, причём не единожды.

– Ну ты и зараза, – говорит Миша, поднимаясь и отходя на свою отметку. Джаред проходит совсем рядом с Дженсеном, направляясь к своей.

– Ты слегка переигрываешь, – шепчет он.

Окинув взглядом площадку, Дженсен видит улыбающуюся, готовую начинать команду.

– Я готов, если все готовы.

 

***

 

Неделя, проведённая рука об руку с Дэннил на мероприятиях, посвящённых премьере «Моего кровавого Валентина», а сразу после – тёплый и спокойный Белиз, – и в голове Дженсена складывается относительный порядок. Дэннил действует на него умиротворяюще. Они лучшие друзья, и она знает, как успокоить или взбодрить его, в зависимости от ситуации.

Из этого отпуска Дженсен возвращается, чётко уяснив себе одно – выбросить Джареда из своей жизни у него при всём желании не получится. Похоже, стоит успокоиться и принести Джареду извинения за то, что они так отдалились друг от друга в последние месяцы.

Но как только самолёт Дженсена приземляется в Ванкувере, он узнаёт печальные новости. «Сверхъестественное» лишилось замечательного человека, одного из своих создателей.

Джаред сидит на террасе, наблюдая за тем, как носятся по двору Харли и Сэди, и Дженсен в одну секунду оказывается рядом с ним. Это до странности напоминает постановочные объятия Сэма и Дина, не единожды отрепетированные и выверенные, но сейчас они мягче, осторожнее, бережнее.

Дженсен вдруг понимает, что жизнь слишком коротка, и не стоит тратить её на то, чтобы обвинять Джареда во всех своих бедах. Впрочем, винить в них себя он тоже раздумал.

Они сидят на ступеньках террасы, накачиваясь пивом и вспоминая лучшие дни Кима Мэннерса. Ни о чём другом им сейчас не думается.

В основном это светлые воспоминания, хотя Дженсен слегка сникает, вспоминая съёмки финала второго сезона, когда они с Кимом заперлись в пустом павильоне и обсуждали одну из самых эмоционально сильных сцен Дина у тела мёртвого брата.

Джаред старается не поднимать невесёлые темы и вспоминает их проделки и розыгрыши на съёмочной площадке. Дженсен хорошо его понимает. В руках у Джареда ополовиненная бутылка, которой он размахивает во время рассказа, а взгляд у него пустой и безжизненный из-за алкоголя, позднего часа и всех этих воспоминаний.

Потом выражение лица Джареда меняется, и он начинает размахивать бутылкой так яростно, словно собирается зашвырнуть её во двор. Дженсен с опаской отодвигается, потому что знает Джареда и практически уверен, что ничего хорошего тот сейчас не скажет и не сделает. Кому, как не Дженсену, знать, что делает с Джаредом слишком большое количество пива.

– Чёрт, ты же был его любимчиком, – говорит Джаред, и в его голосе явственно слышна горечь. – Тебя всегда все любят, – продолжает он, и теперь его голос звучит почти нежно.

– Не все, – неловко улыбается Дженсен, поднося бутылку к губам. Он делает долгий глоток и вдруг понимает, что Джаред не сводит с него глаз. Мир вокруг словно обрушивается, оставляя после себя один хаос, а земля внезапно становится плоской и накреняется под углом в сорок пять градусов. – Что?

– Ничего, – качает головой Джаред. – Просто, представь, вот всё шло хорошо, всё было нормально. А потом раз – и ничего больше нет.

Джаред умолкает, а потом шепчет: «Я пойду», и уходит в дом, не оборачиваясь.

Дженсен не может сказать с уверенностью, сколько он ещё сидит на веранде в одиночестве, но точно не один час, потому что небо уже начинает светлеть. Его клонит в сон, и он уже совсем собирается идти спать, как вдруг в кармане оживает телефон. Возможно, это долбодятел Джаред звонит ему из своей комнаты, а, может, Дэннил из Лос-Анджелеса. Однако на телефоне высвечивается имя Джеффри.

– Привет, малыш, – грохочет он, кажется, где-то на другом конце света.

Дженсен старается не выказывать своё недовольство по поводу столь позднего звонка и переводит стрелки.

– Я думал, мы с тобой договорись насчёт «малышей»?

Однако Джеффа не так-то просто сбить с толку.

– Я только что узнал, получил письмо. Мне очень жаль.

Дженсен шумно сглатывает, и это вполне может сойти за ответ, потому что он устал, и у него уже нет сил, чтобы плакать. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас он точно не хочет демонстрировать Джеффу свою слабость.

– Я знаю, он много значил для тебя. Многому тебя научил.

Дженсен всхлипывает, через силу выдавливая из себя слова:

– Да, это правда. Он много значил для многих людей.

– Точно. Как дела у Джареда?

– Он уже спит.

– Он нормально это воспринял? – озабоченно спрашивает Джефф, а Дженсену с какого-то перепугу приходит на ум совместное появление Джареда и Джеффа на красной дорожке на вручении премии Scream Awards*.

Перед глазами так и маячит Джаред, обнимающий Джеффа, притягивающий его к себе и объявляющий во всеуслышание: «Это мой парень». Чёрт, да что творится у него в голове? Какое отношение это вообще имеет к тому, что сейчас происходит?

– Дженсен, ты ещё там? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Джефф.

– Он уже отчалил на боковую, а до этого был не сильно разговорчив, – торопливо объясняет Дженсен. – Ты же знаешь, с ним такое иногда бывает.

– Ага, ухрюкаться до синих соплей, пока не почувствует себя в состоянии разобраться с проблемой.

– Ага, – отвечает Дженсен, думая про себя: _«Все мы такие»._

– Он скоро придёт в норму. У него же есть ты.

В ответ Дженсен лишь что-то неразборчиво бурчит, и Джефф поддразнивает его, так же неразборчиво мыча в ответ. Несколько секунд оба молчат.

– Так что? У вас, ребята, всё нормально, я полагаю?

– Да, всё хорошо.

Джефф снова ворчит, и Дженсен понимает, что поспешил с ответом на вопрос. Он вздыхает и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

– У нас всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Или скоро будет хорошо.

Джефф фыркает.

– У тебя какое-то нездоровое понимание слова «нормально», ты знаешь об этом?

– О да, а у тебя зато нет никакого понятия о личном пространстве, – огрызается Дженсен в ответ.

Он рассчитывал, что это прозвучит резко и грубо, чтобы заставить Джеффа держаться на расстоянии, но попытка отстраниться с треском проваливается. Через несколько секунд они заливаются дружным смехом и переходят к другим темам, которые не касаются Джареда и того, что же следует считать нормальным.

 

 _* Scream Awards – премия телеканала Spike TV, которую вручают с 2006 года за фильмы, телесериалы и комиксы в области научной фантастики, фэнтези и ужасов. Победители выбираются ежегодно путем голосования, в котором может участвовать любой желающий, на сайте организатора церемонии. Джаред и_ _Аманда Риджетти представляли мировую премьеру ремейка «Пятницы, 13», также Джаред был номинантом на звание «Лучший актер фильма ужасов или телешоу» за «Сверхъестественное»._

 

***

 

Дженсен ждёт Джареда уже добрых пятнадцать минут. В общем-то, ничего нового в этом нет, с Джаредом каждый раз так. Дженсен ждёт, когда Джаред встанет на свою отметку, когда он по утрам соберётся ехать на площадку, когда, наконец, поймёт… Стоп, это уже не то. Дженсен старательно запихивает эту мысль подальше на задворки подсознания.

– Джаред! Ну же! – Дженсен стоит на нижней ступеньке лестницы в ожидании ответа, но ничего не происходит. – Эй, придурок! Машина приехала пять минут назад!

В ответ снова тишина, и Дженсен добавляет:

– Мы сейчас опоздаем на самолёт.

Он слышит, как хлопает дверь в ванную комнату, а потом в спальне Джареда, а затем и в коридоре раздаются шаги.

– Ну наконец-то, ты со своими идиотскими… – Дженсен застывает, когда наверху появляется Женевьев. Её волосы небрежно стянуты в пучок на затылке, и она кутается в огромный махровый халат, наброшенный на голое, влажное после душа тело.

 _– Ты?.._ – мямлит Дженсен.

На самом деле, его не должно так удивлять её присутствие. В последнее время она частенько бывает в их доме, и вообще-то она ему нравится, очень нравится. Дженсен даже считает, что если бы она не была с Джаредом, они могли бы сдружиться ещё больше. Короче, ему пора уже понять, что нет ничего странного в том, что она постоянно где-то рядом. Особенно сейчас.

– Как дела? – вежливо спрашивает он.

Она виновато улыбается.

– Он спустится через минуту.

Дженсен жалобно машет рукой в сторону входной двери.

– Просто… у нас самолёт… не хочу опаздывать.

– Я знаю. И он тоже знает, – кивает она. Дженсен кивает ей в ответ, и её лицо озаряет широкая улыбка. – Ты рад, что вы едете?

– Да, это будут классные выходные, – говорит Дженсен, потому что это правда. – Мужские посиделки. Может, сходим поесть стейков. И пару раз сыграем в гольф, если он решится.

Она смеётся.

– Ты шлем взял? У него кошмарный бэксвинг*.

Дженсен посмеивается, потому что это чистая правда. Он удивлён, как Джаред вообще согласился провести все выходные на гольф-курорте.

– Ладно, ладно, придержите-ка коней, – говорит Джаред, торопливо сбегая вниз по лестнице. – Не скучай, я скоро вернусь, – мурлычет он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Женевьев на прощание.

У Дженсена ноет в груди, когда он видит, как непринуждённо они целуются. Это выглядит гораздо хуже, чем когда Джаред, проходя мимо Женевьев, лапает её за задницу, а она колотит его по рукам.

Дженсен не может с уверенностью сказать, в какой ад он загнал себя на этот раз.

 

_* Бэксвинг – движение клюшки назад, как маятник, для нанесения сильного удара по мячику при игре в гольф._

 

***

 

Два дня, проведённых за игрой в гольф, поеданием стейков и распитием вина – и Дженсен уже не может поверить, что сомневался, стоит ли вообще сюда ехать.

Бэксвинг у Джареда действительно кошмарный, но Дженсену хватает ума держаться в стороне, когда тот делает первый удар. В свой первый вечер на гольф-курорте они погружаются в атмосферу Италии, опустошают две бутылки вина, дегустируют тирамису и зависают в одном из баров отеля, вспоминая разные случаи со съёмок ранних эпизодов. На второй день они едят такос и пьют маргариту, а на третий и последний – объедаются цыплятами и полентой.

Дженсен валяется в шезлонге прямо на балконе их номера. Солнце уже клонится к закату, и красноватые лучи причудливо играют в листве деревьев, бросая яркие блики на мелкие озёра по всему полю для гольфа. Появляется Джаред и вырывает его из мира грёз, где нет никого, кроме них двоих, счастливых и беззаботных, и можно ложиться спать на рассвете и дрыхнуть до полудня, целыми днями предаваться греху чревоугодия и курить душистые сигары, наподобие той, что Джаред протягивает Дженсену.

Дженсен хитро улыбается и тянется за сигарой одними губами. Джаред щёлкает зажигалкой, и ароматный дым наполняет лёгкие Дженсена, когда он затягивается. Джаред опускается на соседний шезлонг и раскуривает свою собственную, а потом они оба валяются с сигарами в зубах и улыбаются друг другу, как заговорщики.

Обоим лень шевелиться после нескольких порций виски, и Дженсен выражает общую мысль, когда с его губ слетает:

– По-моему, тут просто охренительно.

– Точно, – согласно кивает Джаред. – Всё-таки я молодец, да?

– Ты-то здесь при чём? – возмущается Дженсен.

Джаред громко хохочет, а потом снова затягивается. Через некоторое время он поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дженсена.

– Как твои родители? Я давно не виделся с кланом Эклзов.

– У них всё хорошо, – улыбается Дженсен. Он не так часто бывает дома, как ему хотелось бы, но постоянно поддерживает с родными связь. – Делают пристройку на заднем дворе. Мама занимается декором, а папа наблюдает за процессом.

– Он его контролирует!

Дженсен согласно смеётся.

– Точно. Он обожает смотреть, как другие работают. – Дженсен складывает руки на животе и задумчиво хмыкает, пародируя отца. – «Ммм, по-моему, вон тот бант слегка великоват. Донна, а ты не хочешь купить сюда гардины с орнаментом пейсли*»?

Джаред громко хохочет, откинув голову, и Дженсен не может удержаться от улыбки, глядя на него.

– Господи, как я хочу увидеть эту парочку!

– Они по тебе тоже скучают.

Звучит довольно странно, но это правда. Не выпуская из пальцев сигару, Дженсен тянется к оставленному на столике бокалу с виски. Ему нужно сделать что-то, чтобы перестать думать.

Дженсен вытягивает ноги, пытаясь дотянуться кончиками пальцев до балконных перил, но шезлонг всё же далековато, пальцы соскальзывают и ноги плюхаются вниз. Джаред ржёт и пихает Дженсена в коленку.

– Эх ты, коротышка.

– Отвали.

– Ты такой сексуальный, когда ругаешься, – убеждённо говорит Джаред.

– Нет, это ты просто очаровашка, – воркует Дженсен, хлопая ресничками.

Джаред перегибается через ручку своего шезлонга, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Чувак, фанатки правы. У тебя офигенные ресницы.

– Да иди ты, – смеётся Дженсен, отпихивая от себя Джареда.

Их словесные перепалки и подначки становятся очень похожими на те, с которых они начинали, когда только познакомились, только теперь у них гораздо больше общего и больше тем для подколок. И это здорово. Вообще, весь год, что они прожили вместе, был замечательным. Одна ошибка, которую они оба совершили на пьяную голову, не сможет разрушить такую дружбу, да Дженсен никогда и не думал ни в чём винить своего лучшего друга.

Кажется, Джареду приходит в голову та же мысль. Он окидывает взглядом раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж и довольно вздыхает.

– Мне не хватало таких посиделок. Кажется, работа и бытовые неурядицы отдалили нас друг от друга.

– Ну, да, – бормочет Дженсен, толком не зная, что на это ответить. – А разлука усиливает чувства, бла-бла-бла, – вспоминает он давно набивший оскомину афоризм.

Тихий смех Джареда нарушает уютную тишину.

Дженсен понимает, что это правда, но он просто не может больше постоянно быть рядом с Джаредом, жить в его доме, видеть его каждый день. Это лишь усложняет всё, а он и так уже запутался. Дженсен даёт себе слово до начала съёмок следующего сезона подыскать отдельное жильё.

 

_* Пейсли (другие названия: индийский огурец, восточный огурец, турецкий боб, турецкий огурец) – декоративный орнамент каплеобразной формы._

 

***

 

– Чем занимаешься? – любопытствует Джаред, заглядывая в комнату Дженсена.

Дженсен смотрит на него поверх коробки, до середины заполненной простынями и наволочками.

– В пинокль* играю.

Джаред вздыхает и робко улыбается.

– Посидим во дворе, выпьем?

– Здоровый образ жизни, ничего не скажешь.

– Можно закусывать яблоками, – стебётся Джаред.

Дженсен окидывает многозначительным взглядом полупустые коробки и гору собственных вещей, которые ещё нужно упаковать.

– Мне надо закончить с этим.

– Это подождёт до завтра. Ну давай. Твоё последнее пиво в этом доме.

– Не совсем _в_ доме, – замечает Дженсен, но всё равно поднимается и следует за Джаредом. – И дом никуда не денется. Уеду только я.

Джаред достаёт пиво из маленького переносного холодильника, стоящего между двух кресел, которые он специально перетащил поближе друг к другу.

– И всё-таки почему? – спрашивает Джаред.

– Ты на меня плохо влияешь.

– Это как?

Дженсен падает в кресло и наблюдает, как Джаред открывает бутылку и щелчком отправляет крышку куда-то во двор, совсем как Сэм в одном из эпизодов третьего сезона. Дженсен не может удержаться от улыбки.

– Спаиваешь меня, когда мне нужно заниматься другими делами.

Джаред делает долгий глоток, потом со вздохом зажимает бутылку коленями.

– Неважный выдался год. Я бы предпочёл сейчас думать о чём-нибудь повеселее, чем твой отъезд.

– Я же никуда не уезжаю и не ухожу из сериала, – резонно замечает Дженсен, ловя взгляд Джареда, чья шея покрыта испариной, а щёки горят, как в лихорадке. Обычное для него состояние, вот только на дворе конец зимы и погода давно не балует тёплыми деньками. – Ты ведь знаешь это, не так ли? – шутит Дженсен и на удивление быстро допивает своё пиво.

– Знаю, – улыбается Джаред, доставая из холодильника по новой бутылке. – Просто это выглядит так, как будто мы попробовали жить вместе и у нас не получилось. Словно конец эпохи.

– Эпоха – это гораздо больше, чем девять месяцев.

– Мне казалось, прошло больше времени.

– Да нифига, – возражает Дженсен.

Джаред поднимает глаза и робко улыбается.

– Слушай, что же я теперь буду делать без твоей капризной задницы?

Дженсен подносит пиво к губам.

– Не знаю, как ты, но лично я собираюсь отрываться на полную катушку.

Джаред хихикает, но замолкает, обведя глазами двор.

– Дом снова станет чертовски большим.

– У тебя есть собаки. И Жен.

Джаред поднимает глаза и смотрит в небо, на запад, где солнце уже начинает клониться к закату. На его губах играет лёгкая улыбка, и Дженсен испытывает облегчение и радость от того, что Джаред именно так реагирует на всё случившееся.

Они пьют в молчании, бутылки пустеют так же быстро, как и предыдущие. Протягивая Дженсену очередную, Джаред говорит:

– Она ведь классная, да?

– Да, – автоматически отвечает Дженсен, стараясь не расплескать своё пиво. Кажется, он слишком поторопился с ответом. Впрочем, теперь уже ничего не поделаешь. Джаред фыркает.

– Поражаюсь твоей уверенности, Эклз.

– Я же не спец по женщинам, – в шутку защищается Дженсен.

– Она милая, весёлая. Умная и внимательная. И очень хорошо меня понимает.

Дженсен кивает и торопливо пьёт, просто чтобы ощутить жжение в глотке.

– Вот и хорошо. Я счастлив за тебя, Джаред.

– Ага, – Джаред шумно вздыхает. Дженсену кажется, что он хочет ещё что-то добавить, но больше Джаред не говорит ни слова, лишь протягивает руку, кладёт её на плечо Дженсену и сильно сжимает.

 

_* Пинокль – карточная игра, широко распространённая в Северной Америке._

****   


**Ванкувер, январь 2010**

 

 

– Нам нужно поговорить, – тихо, но уверенно говорит Джаред, приближаясь к Дженсену. Тот только что сошёл со сцены, где пел вместе с The Impalas*, и теперь стоит, устало облокотившись о стойку бара. Галстук болтается у него на шее как тряпка, волосы спутаны, а кожа влажно блестит от пота. Он жадно пьёт воду прямо из бутылки, и Джаред не в силах отвести взгляд от его адамова яблока.

– Меня это не касается, – Дженсен благодарно улыбается бармену и пожимает плечами в сторону Джареда, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами.

– Дженсен, не валяй дурака, хватит, – скрипит зубами Джаред. Он не хочет начинать разговор здесь, на долбаной вечеринке в честь выхода сотого эпизода «Сверхъестественного», хотя в груди у него до сих пор холодеет, когда он вспоминает выражение лица Дженсена после того, как тот услышал.

– Почему бы тебе просто не сделать вид, что ничего не было? У тебя же это всегда так хорошо получалось, Джаред!

Не в силах сдержаться, Джаред хватает Дженсена за плечо и разворачивает, заставляя взглянуть себе в глаза. Дженсен выразительно смотрит на руку Джареда, удерживающую его, а затем переводит взгляд на лицо. Джаред никогда не видел его в таком раздражении, даже ярости.

– Отъебись от меня нахуй, – шипит Дженсен, не двигаясь с места.

Джаред опускает руку, у него нет никакого желания устраивать сцену перед всей съёмочной группой, и упрямо вскидывает подбородок, встречая взгляд Дженсена.

– Мы можем поговорить наедине? Клянусь, всего лишь пять минут – и потом можешь возвращаться к Дэнни или куда, блядь, захочешь.

Джаред умолкает, заметив тень сомнения, промелькнувшую во взгляде Дженсена, и делает последнюю отчаянную попытку.

– Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Прошу тебя.

Дженсен кивает – почти незаметно, но Джаред видит это и облегчённо выдыхает, только сейчас с удивлением понимая, что всё это время не дышал в ожидании ответа. Он отводит Дженсена в небольшую комнатку сбоку от зоны отдыха, подозрительно напоминающую гардеробную, и запирает за ними дверь. Дженсен бросает взгляд на дверной замок, но не говорит ни слова, и Джаред считает, что это хороший знак.

Дженсен на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а потом расправляет плечи, и лицо его превращается в застывшую маску.

– Джаред, я серьёзно – это ни хрена не моё дело. Ты мой друг, и так будет всегда… – Голос срывается, и Дженсену не удаётся это скрыть. Джареду до боли хочется протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. – Но я не вправе указывать, как тебе жить и кого трахать. Мы с тобой не в грёбаной романтической комедии, не надо меня успокаивать, всё нормально.

Джаред думает о прошедших пяти годах, о Том Самом Вторнике и всех остальных, что были после него.

А потом берёт лицо Дженсена в руки и прижимается своим лбом к его. Дженсен натянут как струна, но от него одуряюще пахнет смесью пота, виски и шоколада, и Джаред сейчас скорее умрёт, чем отпустит его.

– Дженсен…

 

_* The Impalas – группа, которая была организована накануне вечеринки, посвящённой выходу сотого эпизода «Сверхъестественного». В её состав вошли члены съёмочной группы и актёры, снимавшиеся в сериале, в том числе Дженсен Эклз, Роберт Сингер, Джим Майклз и другие._

 

 

**Ванкувер, июль 2009**

 

 

С начала съёмок пятого сезона прошло всего три недели, а Джаред уже чувствует себя одиноким. Никто не знает, как ему это удаётся с учётом того, что он работает по четырнадцать часов в сутки. Сам Джаред уверен, что некоторое отношение к этому имеет тот факт, что когда он поздно ночью возвращается домой, жилище кажется ему ещё более пустым, чем три месяца назад.

Иногда Джаред подумывает послать всё к чертям и продать дом, но у него не хватает духу. Он говорит, что это всё из-за собак, что малышам нужно место, где можно побегать и поиграть. Но в душе Джаред знает, что не может избавиться от дома лишь потому, что какая-то часть его до сих пор считает – дом принадлежит Дженсену в той же мере, что и ему самому. Даже несмотря на то, что Дженсена здесь больше нет. Даже после того, как Дженсен уехал. Бросил их. Бросил его.

Джаред до мелочей помнит всё, что случилось той ночью. Помнит, как в первый раз прикоснулся к Дженсену и как увлёк его за собой в комнату. Помнит тяжесть тела Дженсена, вжимающего его в матрас, и свои неожиданно обострившиеся ощущения, совершенно новые, сносящие крышу. Помнит вкус Дженсена и его запах, шершавые подушечки пальцев и упирающийся в пах твёрдый член.

Помнит, как хотел Дженсена, так сильно, что ему казалось – он сейчас захлебнётся и утонет в своём желании. И поэтому на следующее утро Джаред сделал то, что тогда казалось абсолютно правильным – вылез из воды в надежде спастись.

 

***

 

Через месяц у Джареда выдаётся свободная неделя, пока Дженсен отыгрывает диалоги с самим собой из будущего. Джаред читал сценарий и знает о том, что эта серия выжмет из Дженсена все соки, но это, несомненно, одна из лучших работ Бена, и Джаред с нетерпением ждёт, когда сможет появиться на площадке в роли дьявола. Миша в восторге, что ему в кои-то веки позволили скинуть свой плащик, и вряд ли можно его в этом винить.

Жен спрашивает, не собирается ли он в Лос-Анджелес, и в её голосе слышно искреннее разочарование, когда Джаред отвечает, что уже заказал билет до Сан-Антонио. Ему неловко говорить своей девушке «я хочу к маме», но что-то в её тоне подсказывает ему, что в этом нет никакой необходимости.

Жен – практически идеальный вариант для Джареда. Симпатичная, остроумная и чертовски сексуальная, похожая на прелестного близнеца-злодея Сэнди. Наверное, у него есть определенный типаж, вот только Жен напоминает ему не столько Сэнди, сколько Дженсена. Так что, да, у Джареда, конечно, есть свой типаж, но он не имеет ничего общего с изящными женскими фигурками и длинными тёмными волосами.

Джаред очень хочет полюбить её. Надеется, что когда-нибудь сможет. Он должен.

Однако он совершенно не представляет, как это сделать.

– Ты стал ещё больше, Джей Ти, – говорит мама, подходя сзади и обнимая его, сидящего за кухонным столом. – Возьми печенье с корицей.

Джаред веселится. Это так типично для мамы.

– Значит, я стал ещё больше, а ты по-прежнему кормишь меня печеньками?

Она хмурится, сжимая и поглаживая его плечо. Ради прослушивания на роль Конана он провёл немало времени в качалке – Дэн настаивал, что ему нужно нарастить как можно больше мышечной массы до кастинга. Джаред уже устал притворяться, что всё это ему нравится.

– Что случилось с моим непутёвым мальчишкой? Куда ты его дел?

Джаред склоняет голову, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на маминой щеке. Её кожа тёплая и пахнет детской присыпкой, сахаром и домом.

– Его давно нет, мам.

Она снова обнимает его, и они долго сидят в молчании. В доме тихо, слышно только, как в соседней комнате тикают дедушкины часы.

– Мама, мне кажется, я гей.

Слова, слетевшие с губ, удивляют его самого не меньше, чем маму. Они оба напряжённо замирают, не зная, что говорить и делать дальше. Джаред отчаянно желает забрать свои слова обратно, отмотать время назад – он страшится увидеть разочарование в маминых глазах.

И тогда она негромко произносит одно-единственное слово, которое означает всё и сразу.

– Дженсен?

Он опускает голову, упираясь подбородком в грудь, и закрывает глаза.

– Думаю, да... Да, точно. Дженсен.

Она становится прямо напротив сына, приподнимает его голову за подбородок так, что их глаза оказываются на одном уровне, и гладит рукой его волосы, отросшие и растрёпанные в отсутствие постоянного стилиста.

– А как же твоя подруга?

Джаред закусывает щёку и вспыхивает, ощущая, как его затапливает чувство вины.

– Она потрясающая, и она мне очень нравится. Мы прекрасно ладим и… – Он умолкает, понимая, что объясняется перед женщиной, которая, возможно, и так понимает его лучше всех на свете. – Она заслуживает лучшего, чем человек, который не сможет любить её так, как ей нужно.

– Я надеялась, что после Сэнди ты уже усвоил этот урок, – говорит она, приподнимая брови удивлённо, но не осуждающе. Джаред всё равно вздрагивает.

– Видимо, непутёвый мальчишка, которого ты вырастила, не такой умный, как кажется.

Она легко целует его в щёку и делает нарочито строгое лицо, грозя ему пальцем.

– Этот непутёвый мальчишка поймёт, что совершает ошибку, и всё исправит.

Он берёт её руку и целует, и его голос звучит приглушённо.

– Ты совсем не удивилась? Это странно…

Она гладит Джареда по волосам, а потом берёт его лицо в ладони.

– Помнишь Дэйви Такера, что жил по соседству? Тебе было… сколько? тринадцать, четырнадцать?

Джаред краснеет, вспоминая капитана школьной баскетбольной команды, светловолосого и мускулистого.

– Да, а при чём тут он?

Мама смотрит на него, и он понимает, что она раздумывает, подбирая слова.

– Да, в общем-то, ни при чём. Просто… не знаю, о чём я думала. – Она качает головой, но её лицо спокойно. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Джей Ти. Это всё, чего я всегда хотела для своих детей.

– Мам, я боюсь – вдруг уже слишком поздно? – признаётся Джаред. Он вспоминает, что почувствовал, когда Дженсен сказал ему, что съезжает. Сразу же после тех идеальных выходных, когда всё было так хорошо и так правильно. А затем…

– Вы же как-то справлялись всё это время. Я точно знаю, мой мальчик не пасует перед трудностями, – улыбается она, снова легко целуя его в щёку, а потом разворачивается и ловко суёт ему в рот печенюшку, так что Джаред не успевает и глазом моргнуть.

– Мама! – он смеётся, слегка закашливается, но всё равно улыбается, жуя вкуснейшее печенье.

 

***

 

– А ведь Миша меня предупреждал. Зря я его не слушала.

Джареду требуется три недели, прежде чем он набирается достаточно мужества, чтобы полететь на выходные в Лос-Анджелес и порвать с Жен. И вот теперь она сидит перед ним на диване, загорелая, отдохнувшая и прекрасная, и намного более спокойная, чем он ожидал. Джаред пристроился напротив неё, он растерян и напряжён, хоть и понимает, что это единственно верное решение.

– Миша тебя предупреждал?

Она кивает.

– Да, и Вики. И Джинни тоже. – Её губы складываются в усмешку. – И Серж.

Джаред настолько шокирован услышанным, что не справляется с эмоциями, которые Женевьев легко читает на его лице. Она закатывает глаза и хохочет.

– Ну ладно, может, это был и не Серж.

На несколько секунд повисает неловкое молчание, Женевьев вытирает выступившие от смеха слёзы, а Джаред преувеличенно внимательно разглядывает свои руки.

– И что же тебе рассказал Миша?

Жен испытующе глядит на него, и Джаред думает, кстати, уже не впервые, какие у неё глубокие и выразительные глаза. Какая-то часть его по-прежнему отчаянно хочет научиться любить её.

– Он считает, что вы двое трахаетесь уже не первый год. Цитирую: «Дженсен Эклз – король сверхкомпенсаций».

Джаред прикрывает глаза, вновь вспоминая тяжесть тела Дженсена и горячие губы, прижимающиеся к его губам.

– Миша ошибается. На самом деле, он просто пиздец как ошибается.

Жен выглядит немного удивлённой, и в её взгляде проскальзывает облегчение.

– Так вы никогда?..

Джаред автоматически мотает головой. То, что случилось в прошлом году, не считается – чем бы оно ни было.

– Нет, мы никогда не были вместе. В смысле, Дженсен же гей и…

Она фыркает.

– Да уж, это точно. Дэннил постоянно смотрит на него так, будто готова всю жизнь готовить ему завтраки и вязать носки, но все прекрасно знают, что она слишком хороша для этой роли.

Джаред не может удержаться от смешка, не понимая, как разговор свернул в это русло.

– Похоже, я тоже гей. В смысле, может быть… Я не уверен.

На её губах появляется улыбка, и Джареду хочется её поцеловать, даже сейчас, просто так.

– Дорогой мой, для гея ты чертовски классно меня трахал. Поправь, если я неправа.

Джаред закатывает глаза, но всё равно ему кажется, что щёки и шея начинают пылать.

– Ты так спокойно всё воспринимаешь.

Её черты на мгновение омрачаются, и Джареду хочется взять свои слова обратно.

– Слушай, я училась в Нью-Йоркском Университете, там случайные связи с геями считаются чем-то вроде обряда посвящения.

– Дело не в Дженсене, – внезапно говорит Джаред, и действительно сейчас верит в свои слова.

Её глаза немного сужаются, и она склоняет голову, со значением поглядывая не него.

– Хорошо. А ты… раньше был с парнями? Тебе кто-нибудь нравился? Потому что ты же понимаешь, что «я гей только для Дженсена» звучит глупо, да?

Теперь Джаред действительно чувствует, как горит лицо, и отворачивается от неё на несколько секунд.

– А ответ «я не знаю» прокатит?

– Джаред, – тихо говорит Женевьев и кладёт свою маленькую ладошку ему на колено.

Это так не похоже на расставание с Сэнди, в хорошем смысле, и ему немного неловко за то, что он испытывает благодарность к Жен. Сэнди теперь счастлива, у неё есть замечательный парень, который её любит. А ещё они теперь соседи с Джорданом, а Джаред до сих пор так и не удосужился заехать навестить их. Он на самом деле ужасный друг. Но ему так много всего нужно сделать, столько всего изменить и понять, и прежде всего – в самом себе.

Жен вздыхает и откидывается назад.

– Послушай, Джаред, я не могу сказать, что не разочарована. Ты потрясающий парень, и, по-моему, мы неплохо ладим, правда? В другом мире мы бы отлично подошли друг другу. Но мне кажется, я всегда знала, что у нас ничего не получится. – Она замолкает, обдумывая свои слова. – Я думаю, что прежде всего ты должен разобраться в самом себе, понять, кто ты есть, а потом уже вываливать все свои чувства и желания на кого-то другого. Даже если этот кто-то другой – Дженсен.

– Он даже не знает, – говорит Джаред.

– Он знает. – Она с нежностью смотрит на него. – А вот знаешь ли ты?

Это не совсем честно по отношению к ним обоим, но он всё равно наклоняется и легко целует её.

– Мы ведь с тобой были друзьями, так?

Жен прислоняется виском к его голове, и её губы чуть трогает улыбка.

– Не совсем.

Джаред тоже улыбается.

– Но могли бы быть, да?

Она отодвигается от него, откидываясь обратно на диван, и поводит плечами.

– Возможно.

Джаред знает, что это лучшее, на что ему можно рассчитывать, поэтому встаёт и с улыбкой направляется к двери.

 

***

 

– Ты что, стал ещё больше? Серьёзно, как такое вообще возможно? – недоумевает Ричард, оглаживая ладонью широкую Джаредову грудь.

– Мерзопакостные протеиновые коктейли и десяток сырых яиц вместо обеда. Редкостная дрянь, – вмешивается Дженсен, развалившийся поперёк небольшого дивана в трейлере Джареда.

– Ты уже закончил меня щупать? – спрашивает Джаред, которого действия Ричарда явно забавляют.

– Ну не будь занудой. Тебе же всегда нравилось, когда я к тебе приставал, – подмигивает Ричард, прежде чем оставить Джареда в покое и эффектно рухнуть на диван. Джаред улыбается, глядя на недовольного этим манёвром Дженсена.

Ричард уютно устраивается у Дженсена под боком, не встретив абсолютно никакого сопротивления. Когда Спейт в таком настроении, шансы угомонить его – нулевые. Серьёзно, если бы он и Майк Розенбаум когда-нибудь встретились, они бы без труда установили мировое господство на планете.

– Как дела у твоей подружки, Джаред? Я слышал, она получила роль в новом крутом проекте на ABC*. Я тоже туда пробовался, но они почему-то решили, что братишка Файнс** лучше подходит на роль сердцееда. Как им такое только в голову пришло?

– Вот ублюдки, – сочувственно кивает Дженсен.

– Мы с ней расстались.

Джаред замечает, как Дженсен вздрагивает, хотя для него это давно не новость, он вообще узнал всё самым первым, в тот же день. Разумеется, Джаред не стал вдаваться в детали, но это уже другой разговор.

– Офигеть. И когда же состоится великая гейская свадьба? Можно, я буду подружкой невесты? Миша не должен меня затмить!

Дженсен вскакивает так стремительно, что Ричард едва не улетает ласточкой на кофейный столик. Он соскребает себя с пола, глядя на Дженсена изумлённо и слегка ошарашенно.

– Да что с тобой, парень? Я же просто пошутил.

Дженсен обращает всё в шутку, но Джаред прекрасно чувствует фальшивые нотки в его голосе. Он достаточно хорошо изучил Дженсена и давно классифицировал для себя все виды его смеха и улыбок.

– А ты становишься всё тяжелее, засранец. Мало того, что вокруг меня тут Конан-типа-Варвар постоянно крутится, так теперь ещё и в компании всяких упитанных карликов.

– Заявляю официально: если вдруг ты огребёшь по яйцам, я буду смеяться громче всех, – дуется Ричард, направляясь к двери.

– Скорее не я огребу, а Джаред, – поправляет Дженсен, ухмыляясь.

– О, да, он лёгкая мишень. Низко висящие плоды, ну, вы понимаете, – подмигивает Ричард, на всякий случай поглаживая Джареда ещё раз, прежде чем покинуть трейлер.

 

_* Речь идёт о сериале «Вспомни, что будет» (англ. «FlashForward»), в котором Женевьев сыграла роль Трейси Старк._

_** Джозеф Файнс – британский актёр театра, кино и телевидения._

 

***

 

С Ником Джаред знакомится в баре.

Парень высок и худощав, у него слишком светлые волосы и слишком голубые глаза, а ещё ни одной веснушки на бледной коже, хотя Джаред специально искал.

Он молод – всего двадцать четыре – и работает чьим-то ассистентом в «Смоллвиле», отчего Джареду становится немного не по себе.

Когда вечер подходит к концу, член Джареда впервые обхватывают тонкие мужские губы. С одной стороны, девушки делают это почти так же, но с другой – это нечто совершенно новое. Ник сосёт сильнее, жёстче. Джаред не сдерживается и трахает его рот гораздо грубее, чем обычно. Сэнди никогда не делала ему глубокий минет, Жен пыталась, и у неё почти получалось, но Ник легко, словно играючи, заглотил его по самые яйца.

Джаред пытается представить, каким мог бы быть рот Дженсена, но сразу понимает, что это чистой воды мазохизм, и сосредотачивается на глубокой глотке Ника. Парень заглатывает его член так, словно вкуснее ничего в жизни не пробовал. Хотя, может, это и правда, хрен его знает.

Они приезжают в маленькую квартирку Ника, потому что одна только мысль о том, чтобы привести кого-то в дом, в котором когда-то жил Дженсен, ненавистна Джареду. Джаред не настолько пьян, чтобы миндальничать с парнем, поэтому просто нагибает Ника и трахает его, и стук спинки кровати о стену едва доносится до его ушей сквозь дымку накатывающего оргазма. Джареду нравятся новые ощущения, хотя всё это по-прежнему кажется немного странным, и он бурно кончает в презерватив, зубами впиваясь в изгиб шеи Ника.

– Ты действительно никогда раньше этого не делал? – спрашивает Ник некоторое время спустя. Он стоит, полностью обнажённый, прислонившись к дверному косяку своей спальни, и курит, глядя на Джареда слегка затуманенными, довольными глазами. Его кожа кое-где до сих пор покрасневшая, а полувозбуждённый член свисает вдоль бедра.

Джаред откидывается на спинку кровати, качая головой. Он на самом деле не знает, что сказать.

– Даже с этим твоим партнёром по съёмкам?

Джаред горько усмехается и закрывает глаза.

– Почему все считают, что я с ним спал?

Ник пожимает плечами, затягиваясь сигаретой и кривя губы в усмешке.

– Он хорош.

– Да, он хорош, – эхом откликается Джаред, похлопывая рукой по кровати рядом с собой, и Ник понимает намёк и подходит ближе.

– Ну как, теперь ты хоть немного разобрался в себе, громила? – с понимающим видом спрашивает Ник. Он тушит окурок в пепельнице, заползает обратно в постель и раздвигает Джареду колени, на что член последнего немедленно отзывается.

– А это имеет значение? – спрашивает Джаред, глядя Нику в глаза.

Тот пожимает плечами и целует Джареда. Губы у Ника слегка припухшие, но всё равно тонкие, совершенно ничего общего с губами Дженсена. Это и к лучшему, потому что хоть Ник и парень, но всё же он – не Дженсен. А вот члену Джареда определённо нравится всё происходящее, и губы Ника при виде этого зрелища складываются в довольную улыбку.

Так что, может быть, Джаред сегодня и правда немного разобрался в себе.

Похоже на то, что дело не только в Дженсене.

 

***

 

Несколько дней спустя Джаред наблюдает, как снимают сцену гибели персонажей Саманты и Алоны. Дженсен сидит в своём кресле, а Джаред стоит рядом с ним, засунув руки в карманы сэмовых джинсов, и ощутимо нервничает. Эпизод действительно получается великолепный, и у многих на площадке в глазах блестят слёзы. Не так часто погибают второстепенные персонажи, работавшие с ними бок о бок многие годы. Джаред глубоко переживает драму гибели Харвеллов, ему на самом деле очень грустно.

Следующую сцену, в которой участвуют все четверо, сначала решают несколько раз отрепетировать, чтобы хорошенько прочувствовать, а уже потом приступать непосредственно к съёмкам. В эпизоде, когда Сэм и Дин собираются уходить, а Эллен оборачивается, чтобы попрощаться, Саманта меняет реплику, написанную Беном, заменяя её фразой «Давайте-ка зададим им жару». Джаред чувствует, как вздрагивает при этих словах Дженсен, но съёмку не останавливают, и они отыгрывают всю сцену до конца.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как Джареда выворачивает в туалете прямо в его собственном трейлере.

Джаред едва замечает, как Дженсен оказывается рядом с ним и притягивает его голову к себе на колени. Он гладит его по волосам и тихонько, как ребёнка, успокаивает, и Джареду не приходится ничего объяснять, потому что… это ведь Дженсен, который всегда просто знает.

Иногда Джаред задаётся вопросом: может, на самом деле они с самого начала сами усложнили себе жизнь, создали кучу проблем на ровном месте и не поняли этого по молодости лет? Однако по какой-то необъяснимой причине Дженсен всё ещё здесь, и Джаред чувствует, что так оно и должно быть, что это единственно правильное положение вещей.

Джаред больше не хочет трусливо прятаться от своих проблем, но так и не говорит ни слова, просто наслаждаясь присутствием Дженсена рядом.

 

***

 

На какое-то время в душе Джареда воцаряется относительное спокойствие, даже несмотря на то, что ближе к зимнему хиатусу Дженсен на каждые выходные стал улетать в Лос-Анджелес. Джаред остаётся в Ванкувере, периодически встречается с Ником и иногда остаётся у него ночевать.

Удивительно, но Ник всё понимает и даже не заговаривает о каких-то отношениях или обязательствах, а Джаред прекрасно осознаёт, что самому ему интересен лишь физический аспект их встреч. Это похоже на то, как если бы он вернулся в свои юные годы и снова неумело, путаясь пальцами в застёжках, пытался снять бюстгальтер с Дины Диксон где-то за трибунами после баскетбольной тренировки. Они практически не разговаривают о своей жизни, и даже если Нику хочется о чём-то спросить, он благоразумно помалкивает, и Джаред признателен ему за это маленькое одолжение.

На Рождество Джаред уезжает в Сан-Антонио. Дома собирается вся семья. Приезжают Меган и Джефф с детьми, и столовая в доме Падалеки становится средоточием бурного веселья. Рождественским утром Джаред сидит в гостиной, прижимая к груди племянницу, и чувствует, как на него нисходит умиротворение, которого он не испытывал уже очень давно.

Проходит несколько дней, и он помогает маме на кухне нарезать яблоки для пирога, когда вдруг звонит его сотовый, и на экране появляется та самая фотография слюнявого Дженсена, которую он всё никак не может заставить себя сменить.

– Дженсен, – одними губами говорит он маме, которая лишь улыбается в ответ, не переставая ловко орудовать ножом. Она не расспрашивала, как продвигаются дела, и он благодарен ей за ненавязчивость. Мама знает, что в конце концов её мальчик добьётся своего, даже если он сам в этом далеко не уверен.

– Майк пригласил меня на свою новогоднюю вечеринку. Срочно прилетай в Эл-Эй, ты мне нужен. Ты должен пойти туда со мной, – без предисловий заявляет Дженсен, не успевает Джаред сказать «привет».

– Дэнни вполне в состоянии спасти тебя от Роззи, если он разбушуется, – возражает Джаред, но его улыбкой сейчас можно осветить небольшой городок, и он уже направляется к компьютеру, чтобы посмотреть расписание авиарейсов.

Дженсен фыркает.

 – В последний раз, когда мы были на вечеринке у Майка, он запер её в бельевом шкафу вместе с Кристен Белл*, потому что решил, что они обе лесбиянки. Хотел их свести, представляешь?

– Будь Дэнни лесбиянкой, они с Кристен стали бы шикарной парочкой.

– Ты специально меня не слушаешь, или я просто не знаю чего-то важного о парнях-натуралах? – невозмутимо интересуется Дженсен, и Джаред не может удержаться от смеха. Мать-перемать, если бы Дженсен только знал…

– Ладно, хорошо, я приеду, но если он запрёт меня в шкафу с Кристен Белл, я за себя не ручаюсь.

– Слава богу, она уже знает, какой ты придурок. Так что не беспокойся.

– О, детка, как мило, что ты заботишься о моих чувствах, – умильно воркует Джаред.

– Заткнись, сцуко, – рычит Дженсен, но Джаред слышит, что он улыбается, и сам смеётся в ответ. – Я встречу тебя в аэропорту, только пришли мне номер рейса.

– Ты кого это сцукой назвал?

– Я запру тебя в шкафу вместе с Чадом.

– Ох, Чад… Каюсь, грешен, было дело как-то раз, но анализы на ЗППП у меня чистые.

– Дэнни обещала на всякий случай захватить лизол**.

Джаред гогочет во всё горло и, вешая трубку, вводит в поле для оплаты номер своей кредитки.

 

_* Кристен Белл – американская актриса, наиболее известная по роли Вероники Марс в одноимённом сериале._

_** Лизол – обеззараживающее средство._

 

***

 

– Вы только гляньте! Легендарный Падалеки в естественной среде обитания, – Майк суёт Джареду в руки пиво и пытается заключить его в свои медвежьи объятия.

– Мне тут сказали, ты хотел запереть меня в шкафу, если я подойду слишком близко к твоему дому, – ухмыляется Джаред, в отместку сжимая Майка так, что у того, кажется, вот-вот хрустнут рёбра.

– Там не останется свободного места, если туда ещё и Дженсен утрамбуется, правда, Эклз? – подмигивает Майк, кидаясь обнимать Дженсена, который отпихивает его от себя, возведя глаза к небу.

– Ещё бы, лузер. Кстати, о лузерах: а где Томми? – ухмыляется Дженсен.

– Том Уэллинг может у меня отсосать! – орёт Майк и крутится на месте, чтобы убедиться, что все в непосредственной близости слышали его вопль.

Дженсен смеётся, и Джаред думает, что надо будет как-нибудь, когда они останутся одни, напомнить ему, чтобы рассказал эту историю.

– О господи, поверить не могу, что вы на самом деле заканчиваете эту тягомотину.

– Между прочим, на гонорар от этой тягомотины я сделал ремонт в своём доме с бассейном. Так что это стоит каждой секунды того, что, безусловно, когда-нибудь станет моим ночным кошмаром.

– Джей! – раздаётся знакомый голос откуда-то из-за плеча Майка, и на Джареда набрасывается Чад.

– Засранец! А ты что здесь делаешь? Ты знаешь Майка?

Джаред смеётся, крепко прижимая к себе приятеля. Он не видел Чада сто лет и должен признать, что этот дебил выглядит охрененно хорошо.

– Все знают Майка, – пожимает плечами Чад. Майк окидывает их самодовольным взглядом, а потом бежит в противоположный угол комнаты и плюхается на колени к кому-то, подозрительно напоминающему Кристиана Слейтера.

– Лизол! – театрально шепчет Джареду Дженсен, и Джаред улыбается так, что скулы сводит.

Вскоре появляется Дэннил вместе со Стивом и Джейсоном, и они утаскивают Дженсена одному богу известно куда. Джаред некоторое время зависает с Чадом и Кензи, а потом замечает Сэнди, направляющуюся в его сторону.

Она выглядит просто фантастически, зима ничуть не испортила её лос-анджелесский загар, и Джаред, не раздумывая, заключает её в объятия. Они не потеряли связь друг с другом и весь прошедший год вполне мило общались, и Джаред очень рад этому, ведь они с самого начала были в первую очередь друзьями.

– А ты что, тоже знаешь Майка? – недоверчиво улыбается Джаред, и Сэнди смеётся.

– Все знают Майка.

– А где твой парень? – спрашивает Джаред. Он действительно рад за неё. Брайан очень ей подходит, и, судя по всему, заботится о ней гораздо лучше, чем это делал в своё время Джаред.

– Пошёл взять нам выпить, – отвечает Сэнди, махнув рукой куда-то в глубину гостиной. – А ты? Где твой парень?

– Дженсен? – спрашивает он, хотя они оба и так знают, кого она имеет в виду.

– Конечно, Дженсен, придурок. Вы же с ним трахаетесь, правда? Ты же не просто так меня бросил? – невозмутимо интересуется она, но он слышит по голосу, что ситуация её скорее забавляет, чем печалит, поэтому старается сохранять спокойствие.

– Да ладно тебе, Сэн, всё было совсем не так, – пытается возразить он, но она лишь шутливо толкает его в грудь.

– Джаред, захлопнись уже. Мы оба знаем, что в ту самую минуту, когда появился Дженсен, всё стало ясно, – убеждённо говорит она, не сводя глаз с его шеи и щёк, которые моментально заливаются краской.

– Да мы никогда… – начинает было Джаред, но она поднимает руку, останавливая его.

– Я знаю.

Её лицо смягчается, и она приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы погладить его по щеке.

– Значит, пока ещё нет?

– Я всегда был немножко тормозом, да? – вздыхает он, стараясь не замечать жалости в её глазах.

– Новый Год, Джаред. Скоро полночь, понимаешь, о чём я? – говорит она с улыбкой и, помахав ему рукой на прощание, отходит в сторону и сливается с толпой.

За две минуты до полуночи Джаред сидит на диване, плотно притиснутый плечом к Дженсену, и по сотому разу прокручивает в голове слова Сэнди. Дженсен уже слегка окосевший, его голова откинута на спинку дивана, а глаза полузакрыты. Джареду сейчас ничего не стоит дотянуться до него и прижаться ртом к этим губам, которые снятся ему ночами.

Внезапно его телефон оживает. Джаред вздрагивает от неожиданности и хмурится, увидев, как на экране высвечивается имя Ника. Он не отвечает на звонок, но, когда поднимает глаза, видит, что Дэннил уже устроилась у Дженсена на коленях, обхватила руками его лицо и смачно целует в губы, в то время как часы отбивают полночь и комната взрывается смехом и радостными воплями.

 

***

 

Джаред расстаётся с Ником через несколько дней после того, как возобновляются съёмки. Строго говоря, они никогда не были парой, так что называть это расставанием было бы, наверное, неправильно. Они трахаются ещё разок на прощание, а поздно вечером, уже вернувшись домой, Джаред думает, что больше никогда не захочет спать ни на какой другой двуспальной кровати, кроме своей.

– Сто эпизодов. Впечатляет, а, ребята? – говорит Курт*, пока они стоят и ждут, когда ассистенты наведут порядок на площадке и установят зелёный экран для съёмок сцены, где Захарию убивают ударом ангельского клинка.

– Сам удивляюсь, как я протянул столько времени бок о бок с этим чудовищем и не тронулся умом, – стонет Дженсен, локтем двигая Джареду по рёбрам, в то время как тот изображает праведное возмущение.

– Поверь знающему человеку. Я работал в «Отчаянных домохозяйках» – вам двоим повезло, что вы так хорошо ладите между собой, – замечает Курт, и Джаред с Дженсеном обмениваются улыбками.

– Это круто, – говорит Джаред позже, когда они сидят в трейлере Дженсена и играют в Mario Kart**.

Они до отвала наелись курицы с рисом, и у них в запасе есть ещё по меньшей мере час, пока реквизиторы подготавливают последнюю на сегодняшний день съёмочную площадку.

– Что именно? – спрашивает Дженсен, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора.

– Сто эпизодов. В смысле, вряд ли у нас ещё когда-нибудь такое будет.

Дженсен слегка поджимает губы.

– Это точно. Когда ты станешь звездой большого кино, тебе уже будет не до этого.

– Я этого не хочу, – торопливо говорит Джаред, и, как ни удивительно, он сейчас вполне искренен.

Дженсен бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

– Чувак, я знаю, пиздец как обидно, что тебя не взяли на роль Конана, но рано или поздно всё изменится.

Джаред откладывает в сторону джойстик, и Дженсен, секунду помедлив, следует его примеру.

– Я серьёзно. В смысле, у меня, конечно, дофига планов на будущее, но похоже, что приоритеты немного поменялись.

Дженсен пристально смотрит на него, чуть наклонив голову, но не говорит ни слова. У него лёгкий румянец на щеках, потому что в трейлере, по правде говоря, довольно душно, а волосы безукоризненно уложены в лучших традициях Дина Винчестера. Джаред думает, что Дженсен сейчас просто до одури красив, и больше всего на свете ему хочется схватить его в охапку и поцеловать.

В молчании проходит несколько минут, потом Дженсен проводит рукой по лицу и слегка трясёт головой, как будто отгоняет от себя какую-то мысль. Джареду отчаянно хочется, чтобы Дженсен сейчас послал всё к чертям и сделал первый шаг, на который он сам так и не может решиться.

Вместо этого Джаред спрашивает:

– Дэнни прилетит на вечеринку?

Дженсен улыбается ему почти благодарно и молча кивает в ответ.

 

_* Курт Фуллер – американский актёр, исполнивший роль ангела Захарии._

_**_ _Mario_ _Kart_ _– видеоигра категории гонки, разработанная компанией_ _Nintendo_ _как спин-офф к её знаменитой серии игр «Марио»._

 

***

 

– Острофф* что, наконец-то запомнила твоё имя? – ржёт Джаред, утаскивая Дженсена в сторону и пихая ему в руки стакан.

– Она назвала меня Джейсоном, – Дженсен закатывает глаза, одним глотком выпивает виски и передёргивает плечами.

– Как обычно. Спорим, если бы тебя звали Чейс**, она бы запомнила?

– Он предложил отсосать мне на одной вечеринке у Майка пару лет назад, – немного смущённо говорит Дженсен.

Джаред хохочет.

– И что ты ответил?

– Позволил ему, что ж ещё, – прыскает Дженсен, и это выглядит так очаровательно, что джаредова зарождающаяся было ревность моментально испаряется.

– Шлюха, – почти с любовью говорит Джаред, и Дженсен опускает глаза.

– Да если бы…

Джаред как раз собирается сходить и взять им ещё по стаканчику, когда к нему подходит поздороваться кто-то из гостей. Кажется, парня зовут Билли – Джаред запомнил его с той самой чёртовой новогодней вечеринки, на которой были все, кому не лень. Джареда прошибает холодный пот, когда он вспоминает, что Билли тоже работает на съёмках «Смоллвиля», и, мало того, работает вместе с Ником.

– Привет, Джаред! Ник узнал, что мы с Эшли сегодня будем здесь, и попросил попрощаться с тобой за него. Он переезжает в Лос-Анджелес, представляешь? Подозреваю, будет работать на съёмках очередного пилота, – радостно сообщает Билли, вертя в руках бокал с шампанским.

– Здорово, передавай ему привет от меня, – натянуто отвечает Джаред, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не слишком грубо, потому что помнит, что Дженсен находится у него за спиной и всё отлично слышит.

– Он просил тебя позвонить, если окажешься в тех краях. Ну, понимаешь, если у тебя будет свободный вечер или типа того, – подмигивает Билли, и Джареду очень хочется съездить ему по физиономии.

– Знаешь, не думаю, что у меня получится, – говорит Джаред, ещё больше понижая голос и мечтая о том, чтобы его поведение не казалось слишком подозрительным.

– Что ж, это хреново, приятель. Чтоб ты знал – Ник всегда говорил о тебе только хорошее, – пожимает плечами Билли.

– Хорошее, значит? – слышится сзади холодный голос Дженсена, и у Джареда сердце уходит в пятки.

Билли, похоже, понимает, что ляпнул что-то не то, потому что на долю секунды его глаза в ужасе распахиваются, а потом он со всех ног устремляется в противоположный угол помещения.

– Это ничего не значило, – тихо говорит Джаред. – Я просто хотел понять. Сейчас всё уже кончено, клянусь.

Дженсен быстро, рвано вздыхает, и Джаред, наконец, разворачивается к нему. Дженсен выглядит так, как будто его ударили по лицу, и Джаред не знает, как это исправить.

– Так, Эклз, нам пора. Шоу начинается, детка! – Боб подходит к ним, хватает Дженсена за плечо и увлекает за собой на сцену – гости уже насытились и теперь жаждут зрелищ.

Дженсен уходит, не оборачиваясь, а Джаред внезапно чувствует, что задыхается.

 

_* Дон Острофф – глава телеканала CW._

_**_ _Чейс Кроуфорд ‒ американский актёр, известный по сериалу «Сплетница», также выходящему на канале_ _CW_ _._

 

***

 

– Дженсен…

Ладони Дженсена упираются Джареду в грудь, но он не пытается отстраниться.

– Я должен был убедиться, что всё это не просто потому, что у меня кукушечку из-за тебя снесло, – говорит Джаред, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дженсена и чувствуя напряжение, сковавшее всё его тело.

– Да пошёл ты, Джаред. Какого хрена ты на меня это вешаешь? Твой кризис самоидентификации меня не колышет.

– Вот именно этого я и пытался избежать, – объясняет Джаред и замолкает на секунду, готовясь выложить все карты на стол. – Но теперь я знаю точно. Блядь, Дженсен, я всё понял.

– Только не делай этого снова, – шепчет Дженсен, и его дыхание обжигает губы Джареда.

– Не делать чего?

– Не говори, что не хочешь.

И Джаред, который в жизни не желал ничего сильнее, наконец, целует Дженсена.

Абсолютно безрассудно и в то же время невероятно возбуждающе делать это прямо там, где они сейчас находятся, но когда Дженсен издаёт низкий стон и крепче сжимает руки на плечах Джареда, притягивая его ещё ближе, Джаред понимает, что оно, несомненно, того стоит.

Ощущения от поцелуя с Дженсеном совершенно иные, когда сознание не затуманено алкоголем. Они сильнее, ярче, и когда Дженсен перехватывает инициативу и начинает языком трахать рот Джареда, тот чувствует, как от дикого, животного желания у него кружится голова. Его руки живут своей собственной жизнью, вцепляясь в пряжку ремня Дженсена.

– Позволь мне, – просит Джаред, и Дженсен непроизвольно делает движение бёдрами ему навстречу.

– Что ты творишь… – невнятно бормочет он прямо в губы Джареду, но тот нечеловеческим усилием разрывает поцелуй и падает перед ним на колени.

Дженсен смотрит на Джареда немигающим взглядом, не веря в то, что всё это происходит на самом деле, а Джаред тянет вниз молнию на его брюках и стаскивает их на бёдра.

– Позволь мне, Дженсен, пожалуйста.

Джаред прижимается лицом к паху Дженсена, проводит носом по внушительной выпуклости – член напряжён и туго натягивает ткань боксеров. Он полной грудью втягивает в себя аромат Дженсена – смесь запахов пота и естественной смазки, опьяняющий даже сквозь слой ткани.

– Ты не обязан, – хрипит Дженсен, и Джаред понимает, что тот до чёртиков напуган. Дженсен боится прямо здесь и сейчас получить то, чего столько лет хотел, но ещё больше он боится, что в следующую секунду Джаред передумает и пойдёт на попятный.

– Господи, как же я об этом мечтал, – выдыхает Джаред, прикусывая губу, и стягивает боксеры вниз, высвобождая член Дженсена – крупный, красивый и, как тут же выясняется, просто охрененный на вкус.

Джаред неторопливо обводит языком головку, откровенно наслаждаясь ощущением жаркой плоти, и накрывает её губами, вырывая из глотки Дженсена звук, похожий на рычание:

– Так нечестно! Этому тебя должен был учить я!

Джаред сейчас не в силах извиняться или объяснять, почему так получилось, поэтому он просто протягивает руку и успокаивающе проводит кончиками пальцев по груди Дженсена, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами и стараясь как можно глубже заглатывать член.

Дженсен смотрит на него сверху вниз, и в его взгляде явственно читается изумление. Он запускает пальцы в длинные пряди Джаредовых волос, и тот довольно урчит, не выпуская член изо рта.

Бёдра Дженсена невольно подаются вперёд, навстречу жадному рту, сначала легко, почти незаметно, затем всё сильнее и жёстче, и Джаред едва не давится после очередного слишком резкого движения, но у него не возникает даже мысли отстраниться. Из уголка рта стекает капелька слюны, лицо горит, а волосы взмокли от пота, но он счастлив, он чувствует, будто искупает свою вину перед Дженсеном – за то, что был таким тормозом, за то, что так долго тянул. За то, что они потеряли столько времени, которое могли бы провести вместе, если бы только тем утром он не повёл себя как говнюк.

Дженсен предупреждающе сжимает плечо Джареда, но тот отрицательно мотает головой и продолжает ласкать его член до тех пор, пока Дженсен не выстреливает горячей струёй ему прямо в горло. Джаред слегка закашливается, но проглатывает всё, закрывая глаза и растворяясь в ощущении вкуса Дженсена.

– Джаред, мать твою, – задыхаясь, шепчет Дженсен. Джаред поднимается на ноги и разворачивает его лицом к стене, отчаянно дёргает молнию на собственных штанах, одним торопливым движением стягивая их вниз вместе с бельём, так что они застревают у него на бёдрах.

У Дженсена дрожат ноги, и Джаред придерживает его, одной рукой крепко ухватив за талию, а другой заведя его запястья кверху и прижимая их к стене.

– Сожми бёдра, – шепчет он прямо в ухо Дженсену, прикусывая мочку, а затем, мокро проведя языком вниз по шее, слегка сгибает колени, чтобы скользнуть членом между ног Дженсена.

Тот моментально понимает, что от него требуется, и Джаред чувствует, как твёрдые мышцы сжимают его член ровно с той силой, с которой нужно, а Дженсен раз за разом поддаёт бёдрами, задавая ритм.

Джаред стонет, тычась лицом в затылок Дженсена, размазывая по щекам капельки пота с его волос. Он дышит Дженсеном, и сочетание его естественного запаха с привкусом спермы, всё ещё остающимся на языке, очень скоро приводит Джареда прямо к финишу. Он кончает с глухим вскриком, упираясь членом Дженсену под яйца.

Около минуты они стоят, не двигаясь, тяжело дышат и молчат, прислонившись к стене, насытившиеся, липкие от перемешавшихся на коже пота и семени.

Джаред чувствует, что Дженсена понемногу отпускает, но вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, он снова пытается закрыться, отгородиться от Джареда, вот только на этот раз Джаред не собирается допускать ничего подобного. Он не позволит Дженсену сбежать, когда они наконец-то сделали шаг друг к другу.

Джаред разворачивает Дженсена к себе лицом и вытирает с его бёдер следы собственной спермы, которой только что пометил его, навсегда сделав своим. Он тянется к Дженсену губами, запечатлевая на них мягкий, нежный поцелуй, полный обещаний, которые Джаред не умеет произносить вслух.

Какое-то время они продолжают целоваться, не в силах разомкнуть объятия, не обращая внимания на доносящиеся издалека звуки вечеринки, музыку и радостные голоса друзей и коллег.

– Поехали домой, – наконец говорит Джаред. Дженсен открывает глаза, окидывает его долгим взглядом, а потом молча кивает.

Они торопливо натягивают брюки и, кое-как приведя себя в порядок, выходят из комнаты. Джареда бросает в жар при мысли о том, что Дженсен сейчас вернётся в общий зал с ногами, которые он несколько минут назад щедро залил спермой. Он следует за ним молча, не задавая вопросов, и через минуту понимает, что тот ищет Дэннил.

При виде них тревога в её глазах мешается с облегчением. Когда Дженсен вкладывает ей в ладонь ключи от своей квартиры, она бросает быстрый взгляд на Джареда.

– Ты не против, если Клиф отвезёт тебя домой? – тихо спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред едва может разобрать слова, потому что Дженсен и Дэннил стоят очень близко друг к другу.

Дэннил прикусывает губу и несколько раз переводит взгляд с Дженсена на Джареда, пока, наконец, её плечи заметно не расслабляются. Пару секунд она пытливо смотрит Дженсену в глаза, потом берёт его лицо в руки и крепко целует в губы. Если бы десять минут назад Джаред не держал член Дженсена во рту, он бы, пожалуй, приревновал.

Дэннил, наконец, отпускает Дженсена, и его губы, всё ещё слегка припухшие от укусов, складываются в застенчивую, но такую счастливую улыбку.

Джаред невольно копирует её, когда они с Дженсеном выходят на улицу.

 

***

 

Домой они едут в молчании, и когда оно начинает становиться неловким, Джаред кладёт ладонь на колено Дженсена. Ему нужно прикоснуться, почувствовать, что Дженсен действительно сидит рядом, и всё это ему не снится. За последние пять лет они прикасались друг к другу миллион раз, но ни одно из этих прикосновений не значило столько, сколько значит лёгкое касание ладони Дженсена, накрывающей лежащую на его колене руку Джареда.

Едва Дженсен переступает порог, как к нему с радостным лаем кидаются собаки. Он тут же опускается на пол и начинает гладить их, чесать животы и трепать за уши, позволяя Харли заляпать слюнями всю свою рубашку, и Джаред уверен, что такого счастливого смеха он не слышал от Дженсена уже лет сто. Дженсен сидит на полу в окружении довольных псин, и когда он поднимает глаза на Джареда, перед этой улыбкой меркнет солнце, и тот вдруг понимает, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо. Они, наконец, обрели самих себя и друг друга.

Через некоторое время, не в силах больше наблюдать за вяло отбивающимся от собак Дженсеном, Джаред берёт их за ошейники и отводит на место. Вернувшись, он застаёт Дженсена возле кухонной раковины, где тот безуспешно пытается оттереть от себя собачьи слюни.

– Привет, – мягко произносит Джаред, и Дженсен улыбается ему через плечо:

– Привет.

Дженсен снова поворачивается к раковине, выключает воду и замирает, явно над чем-то размышляя. Его мокрые руки так и лежат на краю раковины, и Джаред замирает, давая Дженсену время, чтобы прийти к осознанию того, что сам он уже понял для себя.

– Он тебя трахал?

Это совсем не тот вопрос, который Джаред ожидал услышать, но что-то в голосе Дженсена подсказывает ему, что от его ответа будет зависеть очень многое.

– Нет. Никогда.

Дженсен испускает еле слышный вздох облегчения и тянется за полотенцем, а потом разворачивается к Джареду. Несколько шагов – и он уже стоит прямо перед ним, притягивая его к себе за шею.

– Хочу тебя трахнуть.

Руки Дженсена скользят вниз по горлу Джареда, и тот судорожно сглатывает.

– Да.

– Только я, Джаред. Только я.

– Только ты. Всегда будешь только ты, Дженсен.

И тогда Дженсен целует его, и этот поцелуй не похож ни на один из предыдущих. Это поцелуй «нам-некуда-спешить-в-нашем-распоряжении-уйма-времени». Целая жизнь, если они сами того пожелают.

Они целуются в кухне, которая – Джаред в этом убеждён – по праву принадлежит им обоим, а не только ему одному. Он верит, что однажды всё вернётся на свои места, но, так же как и в случае с поцелуем, нет никакой нужды с этим торопиться.

К тому времени, когда Джаред с Дженсеном, натыкаясь на стены и запинаясь на лестнице, добираются до спальни, одежды на них практически не остаётся. Они смеются всякий раз, когда Джаред едва не роняет их обоих на пол, или когда Дженсен ойкает прямо во время поцелуя, не отнимая своих губ от Джаредовых. Они не спешат, твёрдо зная, что впереди у них вечность, и хотя оба сгорают от желания и возбуждения, сильнее всего их захватывает предвкушение, удивительное чувство, когда знаешь, что вот-вот должно случиться что-то, чего безумно долго ждал.

Джаред закрывает глаза и откидывается навзничь, когда губы Дженсена начинают кружить по его тазовым косточкам, а затем тёплый влажный язык выводит узоры по внутренней стороне бёдер. Дженсен стягивает с него боксеры и покрывает почти невесомыми поцелуями головку уже давно вставшего члена.

– Такой большой, такой красивый, – шепчет Дженсен, накрывая головку ртом и плотно смыкая губы, и начинает дразнить кончиком языка чувствительное местечко под короной.

Джаред вскрикивает, когда Дженсен, наконец, берёт его глубже, и открывает глаза – ему хочется наяву видеть то, о чём так долго приходилось лишь фантазировать в душе.

Дженсен прекрасен, как никогда, его пухлые губы плотно обхватывают член Джареда, а веки слегка дрожат, когда он жмурится, наслаждаясь вкусом и ощущениями. Джаред вцепляется руками в простыни, когда Дженсен выпускает член изо рта и сползает ниже, осторожно касаясь языком чувствительной кожи в промежности и потихоньку подбираясь к плотно сжатому отверстию.

Пока в нём ещё не побывало ничего серьёзнее пары пальцев во время минета, так что это совершенно новый опыт для Джареда. Он чувствует, как жадный, влажный язык проталкивается сквозь кольцо мышц и осторожно движется внутри, подготавливая его к проникновению кое-чего более существенного.

Впрочем, мысль о том, что его первым мужчиной будет именно Дженсен, позволяет Джареду полностью отпустить себя и довериться ему. Он знает, что уж кто-кто, а Дженсен никогда не допустит, чтобы он испытал хотя бы малейший дискомфорт.

Дженсен ласкает его долго и неторопливо, а потом тянется к тумбочке за смазкой, и Джаред не может не отметить про себя тот факт, что Дженсен точно знает, где её искать. Он фыркает, и Дженсен тоже улыбается, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедра Джареда и смазывая пальцы перед тем, как осторожно протолкнуть два из них внутрь.

Джаред непроизвольно всхлипывает, и Дженсен тут же замирает, выжидая, когда он снова расслабится, откинется на постель и позволит себя подготовить. Джаред почти незаметно кивает, и Дженсен возобновляет движения, нанося лубрикант на внутренне стенки и растягивая проход так, чтобы можно было добавить третий палец.

– Трахнешь ты меня, наконец, или заставишь ждать ещё пять лет? – скрипит зубами Джаред, бесстыдно раскидывая бёдра и насаживаясь на пальцы Дженсена, буквально трахая себя ими. Их так мало, а Джареду хочется ещё, больше, жёстче, сильнее, и уже не осталось никаких сил терпеть.

Дженсен смотрит на него внезапно потемневшими глазами и с дьявольской ухмылкой всё яростнее двигает пальцами.

Они снова начинают целоваться, и теперь поцелуи становятся ещё глубже, одновременно жадные и неторопливые. Дженсен отстраняется, чтобы раскатать презерватив по члену, надеясь не кончить от одного лишь вида лежащего перед ним, откровенно предлагающего себя Джареда. Дженсен тянется к нему губами, медленно входит в податливое, разгорячённое тело и тут же замирает, давая Джареду привыкнуть. Он целует его, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу, чтобы отвлечь от другой боли, и Джаред чувствует собственный вкус, ещё остающийся на языке Дженсена. Это безумно грязно, но в то же время невероятно возбуждает. Джареду кажется, что его мозги плавятся и утекают куда-то вниз, и в какой-то момент он совершенно теряет связь с реальностью, едва осознавая, что Дженсен уже полностью вошёл в него.

Дженсен опирается на руки по обе стороны от головы Джареда и сильно, размашисто толкается внутрь, сначала неспешно, а потом всё резче и жёстче, наращивая темп. Джаред обнимает его ногами за талию, стараясь двигаться в том же ритме, и стонет так, что слышно, наверное, на другом конце квартала. Дженсен целует его, не в силах остановиться, словно от этих поцелуев зависят, как минимум, их жизни.

Джаред не замечает, когда тянущая боль сменяется чистым удовольствием, и кончает моментально, как только ладонь Дженсена ложится на его член. Дженсену не требуется много времени, чтобы догнать его. Совершенно вымотанные, они лежат, не в силах шевельнуться, и тяжело дышат друг другу в губы, и проходит достаточно времени, прежде чем Дженсен приподнимается и выскальзывает из Джареда, и кто бы только знал, как Джареду не хочется его отпускать.

 

***

 

Утром Джаред минут двадцать лежит и молча смотрит на похрапывающего рядом Дженсена, прежде чем тот начинает сопеть и ворочаться, а потом приоткрывает один глаз и хмуро глядит на него.

– Доброе утро, соня, – Джаред расплывается в сияющей улыбке. Дженсен ненавидит раннее утро, но сегодня у Джареда есть неплохое оправдание такой побудке.

На лице Дженсена появляется совершенно страдальческое выражение, и Джареду не следовало бы думать о том, что выглядит тот сейчас просто очаровательно – но именно так он и думает.

– Входишь в роль зловещего бойфренда, который наблюдает за мной, когда я сплю? – сонно ворчит Дженсен и резко замирает, когда до него доходит, что он только что произнёс слово на букву «б».

Джаред улыбается ещё шире и затыкает Дженсену рот первым утренним поцелуем, пока тот ещё чего-нибудь не ляпнул. Оторвавшись от него спустя некоторое время, Джаред довольно кивает, продолжая прерванный разговор.

– Привыкай. Я буду самым зловещим бойфрендом, который у тебя когда-либо был.

– Может, лучше просто единственным? – спрашивает Дженсен. Джаред понимает, что он такой сентиментальный только потому, что ещё до конца не проснулся, но не собирается упускать возможность воспользоваться этим в своих интересах.

– Совершенно точно, единственным, – эхом отзывается он и снова утягивает Дженсена в поцелуй.

Чуть позже они всё же добираются до душа, поскольку нужно хотя бы смыть с себя засохшую и неприятно стягивающую кожу сперму. Не то чтобы Джареду не нравилось смотреть на измазанного в сперме Дженсена, но мокрый, весь в мыльной пене, сонный Дженсен нравится ему едва ли не больше.

Джаред прижимает Дженсена к стенке душа, гладит руками его бока и тискает упругую задницу. Их напряжённые члены скользят и трутся друг о друга, Дженсен, не сдерживаясь, стонет Джареду в рот, а тот ловит его стоны губами. Джаред нащупывает на полке флакон с гелем для душа и выдавливает немного себе на пальцы, а затем проталкивает их глубоко внутрь Дженсена.

Дженсен откидывает голову назад, рвано дыша, в то время как Джаред трахает его двумя пальцами, вылизывая шею горячим влажным языком. Другой рукой он обхватывает член Дженсена и ласкает его плавными, сильными движениями. Обе руки движутся в едином ритме, и очень скоро Дженсен кончает, пачкая спермой их животы. Джаред собирает её и размазывает по своему члену, а потом быстро и жёстко в несколько движений доводит себя до разрядки.

Он нехотя вынимает пальцы, продолжая тереться носом о шею Дженсена, и всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы затащить его обратно в постель и трахать весь день напролёт.

– Придурок, теперь от моей задницы весь день будет нести Олд Спайсом, – неожиданно ворчит Дженсен, и Джаред хохочет так, что стукается головой о выложенную плиткой стенку душа и едва не падает.

 

***

 

– Ну, наконец-то, – бурчит стоящий возле трейлера визажистов Миша, с аппетитом жуя бублик. Ещё только раннее утро понедельника, и впереди очередной длинный рабочий день.

– Наконец что? – внимательно смотрит на него Дженсен. Джаред лишь фыркает.

Миша закатывает глаза и поворачивается к Джареду.

– Я могу надеяться, что теперь вы оставите в покое мои яйца и дадите мне нормально работать?

– Как же они теперь без нас? – с самым скорбным выражением лица спрашивает Джаред.

Миша задумывается на минуту, дожёвывает бублик и кивает.

– Я думаю, что они, наверное, и правда будут по вам скучать.

– Как-нибудь переживут, – саркастически замечает Дженсен. – Рад, что мы со всем разобрались. Можно мне теперь чашку грёбаного кофе?

Он подхватывается и исчезает в трейлере, громко хлопая за собой дверью.

– Ну и дела, а я-то думал, что секс пойдёт ему на пользу, – недоуменно разводит руками Миша.

Джаред бросает на него изумлённый взгляд.

– Как ты…    

Миша поднимает руку в предупреждающем жесте, а затем делает вид, будто застёгивает рот на молнию.

– Не волнуйся, мой мальчик. Я никому ни слова не скажу о вашей грязной маленькой тайне.

Джаред облегчённо вздыхает, наблюдая за удаляющимся Мишей.

– Но не могу обещать, что не запощу это где-нибудь в интернете, – добавляет тот и машет рукой, заворачивая за угол.

– Вот гондон, – смеётся Джаред и поднимается в трейлер к своему бойфренду.

 

***

 

Вечеринка по случаю окончания пятого сезона одновременно похожа и не похожа на такие же вечеринки прошлого, позапрошлого и так далее сезонов. Расс* всё так же накачивается текилой. Боб играет на губной гармошке. Клиф танцует пьяное танго с Джинни, пока не приходит спасение в лице Джонни Maка**. Очередной съёмочный сезон «Сверхъестественного» завершён.

Но в этот раз, когда парни возвращаются домой, Джаред, едва закрыв за собой дверь, толкает Дженсена к стене, расстёгивает ширинку и отсасывает ему, а Дженсен кончает так бурно, что забрызгивает Джареду лицо. Впрочем, после этого он наклоняется к нему и языком собирает всё до капли, так что Джареду грех жаловаться. Он лишь надеется, что несколько рюмок текилы, выпитых на вечеринке, не помешают ему сейчас подняться наверх, завалить Дженсена на кровать и оттрахать так, чтобы тот забыл собственное имя.

Они вместе уже несколько месяцев, и временами Джаред подумывает, что пора бы предложить Дженсену переехать обратно в дом. Приближается хиатус, за время которого им предстоит многое решить, но в одном Джаред твёрдо уверен – он хочет, чтобы они сделали ещё одну попытку и доказали себе, что на этот раз у них всё получится.

Пьяный, расслабленный и абсолютно голый Дженсен лежит в постели, всем телом прижимаясь к Джареду. Для Джареда это теперь всегда будет _их_ постель, и он думает, что чуть позже обязательно скажет об этом Дженсену, когда с языка совершенно неожиданно слетает:

– Переезжай обратно в наш дом.

Некоторое время Дженсен молчит, видимо, взвешивая все «за» и «против».

– Что люди подумают? – спрашивает он, наконец, и Джаред понимает, почему это его волнует. Происходящее между ними слишком интимно, слишком хорошо, чтобы позволять чему-то извне вторгнуться в их маленький мирок на двоих.

– Мне плевать.

– Джаред...

– Я люблю тебя, Дженсен.

Ему бы хотелось, чтобы в первый раз это прозвучало совсем не так, как сейчас, когда они, пьяные и обессилевшие, лежат в постели и обсуждают перспективы совместного проживания. Но, чёрт возьми, это слишком важная информация, чтобы замалчивать её, к тому же Джареду совершенно не хочется молчать – наоборот, хочется кричать об этом на весь мир.

Дженсен ничего не отвечает, и Джареду вдруг становится страшно, поэтому он делает единственное, на что ещё способен – продолжает трепать языком.

– Я люблю тебя и хочу прожить с тобой всю свою жизнь. Наверное, это звучит пиздец как банально, да? Но знаешь, я уверен, что даже на старости лет у тебя отбоя не будет от желающих перепихнуться, только щёлкни пальцами – и самые знойные красавчики будут укладываться в штабеля у твоих ног; и, скорее всего, ты перестанешь хотеть меня, когда я стану лысеть и у меня начнётся артрит, а он непременно начнётся, я ведь ростом точно как мой дядя Фил, а старик за один год стал короче на целых три дюйма, и для тётки Люсии это был удар, потому что она даже в свои восемьдесят постоянно рассекала в туфлях на высоких каблуках…

Дженсен хохочет, уже не сдерживаясь, и тянется к Джареду губами, только бы тот заткнулся.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот. И буду любить, даже если ты облысеешь и станешь ниже на три дюйма.

– Это правда? – Джаред бросает на Дженсена хитрый взгляд и прижимается к нему бёдрами, а тот принимается покусывать его за шею.

Джаред серьёзнеет на минуту, крепко сжимая Дженсена в кольце своих рук. Все эти пять лет он толком не понимал, чего на самом деле хотел, но сейчас, когда всё становится на свои места, он недоумевает, как можно было не понять этого раньше.

– То есть, я могу рассчитывать, что ты вернёшься сюда, когда начнутся съёмки?

Дженсен шепчет прямо ему в шею, и от этой близости ответ звучит для Джареда ещё слаще:

– Да, Джаред. Абсолютно точно – да.

 

_* Расс Хэмилтон – специалист по выездным съёмкам в «Сверхъестественном»._

_** Джон МакКарти – старший ассистент режиссёра. В съёмочной группе его называют Джонни Мак._

****

****   


**Ванкувер, сентябрь 2010**

Дженсен почти проснулся. Он чувствует, как лицо ласкают первые солнечные лучи, а на другой стороне кровати тихонько возится Джаред. Он слышит, как тот причмокивает губами и представляет, как открывается и закрывается его рот и сонно моргают глаза.

Дженсену кажется странным то, что несмотря на немалое количество часов, дней, месяцев и лет, проведённых вместе, он лишь совсем недавно узнал, как выглядит утреннее пробуждение мистера Падалеки.

Он ощущает лёгкое прикосновение к плечу, подушечки пальцев почти невесомо поглаживают усыпанную веснушками кожу и отступают. Дженсен уже привык к этому – к осторожным прикосновениям Джареда, который то ли проверяет, спит ли ещё Дженсен, то ли хочет убедиться, что всё это не сон, и он действительно лежит рядом, тёплый и настоящий.

Дженсен перекатывается на другой бок, подминает под себя Джареда, на губах которого играет сонная улыбка, и впивается жадным поцелуем в его рот, нимало не заботясь о том, что ещё раннее утро и ни один из них не успел почистить зубы. Джареда, похоже, это тоже не слишком беспокоит, потому что он с готовностью отвечает и тут же пробирается в рот Дженсена, лаская его язык.

Дженсен совершенно точно знает, что чем меньше одежды на них сейчас останется, тем меньше будет времени на сборы до того, как приедет Клиф. Конечно, они могли бы сэкономить время, просто пообжимавшись или подрочив друг другу, но это было бы не столь захватывающе.

Поэтому Дженсен аккуратно растягивает Джареда, входит в него и неторопливо, размеренно втрахивает в любимые падалечьи сине-голубые простыни. Джаред, позабыв о времени, мягко гладит плечи и спину Дженсена и лениво целует его.

От одной лишь мысли о том, что целых шесть грёбаных лет на такое можно было даже не надеяться, а теперь это реальность, в которой они живут, Дженсена накрывает тёплой волной оргазма. Он глухо стонет, зарываясь лицом в шею Джареда, делает ещё несколько отрывистых, резких движений бёдрами и тяжело падает на него.

Джаред фыркает и щекочет Дженсена, и оба заливаются счастливым смехом. Дженсен чуть отстраняется и кладёт руку на зажатый между их телами напряжённый член Джареда, а тот накрывает её своей, и они начинают двигаться вместе. Проходит совсем немного времени, и тело Джареда выгибается в оргазме, а мышцы ещё сильнее сжимают член Дженсена, который всё ещё внутри него, так что Дженсен непроизвольно вскрикивает.

Они снова долго и неспешно целуются. Дженсен утверждает, что им нужно восполнить те почти две тысячи дней, которые они так бездарно продолбали. Когда он, наконец, находит в себе силы оторваться от Джареда и дойти до ванной, картина, предстающая в зеркале, заставляет его тихонько застонать.

– Блядь, тебе нужно чаще бриться.

Джаред появляется в дверях ванной комнаты и с улыбкой приближается к нему.

– Что? Тебе так не нравится моя естественная красота?

Дженсен проводит пальцами по раздражённой, покрасневшей коже вокруг рта и вздрагивает при мысли о том, что придётся в таком виде показаться на съёмочной площадке.

– Серьёзно, Шеннон же меня убьёт.

Джаред целует Дженсена в плечо, потираясь о него щетиной, и хмыкает.

– Прекращай, – говорит Дженсен, отталкивая его плечом. У обоих на этой неделе есть сцены, где они без рубашек, и у Дженсена одна прямо сегодня, с Синди*. Последнее, что ему нужно – чтобы она на всю площадку возвестила о том, что на него, по всей видимости, напал какой-то дикий зверь. Наверняка сразу же начнутся шуточки в сторону Джареда, а им сейчас меньше всего хочется давать окружающим повод для сплетен. – Между прочим, я вчера утром тебя пожалел.

– Мне что теперь, бриться каждые четыре часа?

– Было бы неплохо.

– Я об этом подумаю, – бормочет Джаред, открывая дверь душевой кабинки и настраивая температуру воды, и улыбается через плечо: – Только ради тебя, милый.

Дженсен наблюдает за Джаредом сквозь начинающее запотевать стекло, облокотившись на туалетный столик.

– Иначе мне придётся подумать насчёт того, чтобы вернуться обратно в свою постель.

Джаред смеётся и швыряет в хихикающего Дженсена горсть мыльной пены.

– Ты этого не сделаешь.

– Увидим.

– Наконец-то я буду спать на чистых простынях!

– Это вряд ли, – смеясь, качает головой Дженсен.

– Ладно, может, и нет. Ты чего там делаешь? Иди уже сюда.

Дженсен довольно улыбается.

– Просто любуюсь видом.

 

_* Синди Сэмпсон – актриса, исполнившая роль Лизы Брейден._

 

 

**Ванкувер, июль 2010**

 

 

Дом оказывается совсем не таким, каким он его помнит. Кремовый кирпич больше похож на пыльно-жёлтый с бледно-серой отделкой, а кусты явно давно никто не стриг, потому что они уже почти целиком загораживают окна.

А ведь прошло всего несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Дженсен видел всё это в последний раз. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что дом показался ему другим из-за того, что дело было ночью, сам он был пьян, а рядом, спотыкаясь, шёл Джаред, который меньше чем через час попросил его вернуться обратно. И, учитывая, что за пару минут до этого он буквально высосал его досуха, у Дженсена не было никаких возражений на этот счёт.

– Привет! – радостно кричит Джаред, появляясь на пороге.

Дженсен удивляется, как Джаред может быть таким беззаботным и расслабленным. Кризис из-за внезапной смены ориентации разразился отнюдь не в жизни Дженсена, но почему-то именно он чувствует некую натянутость и напряжение, когда смотрит на сияющую улыбку Джареда. Он подтягивает повыше на плечо ремень спортивной сумки и неловко машет ему в ответ.

– И тебе привет.

Джаред выходит на дорожку всё с той же лёгкой улыбкой.

– Помочь тебе перенести остальные вещи?

Вторая сумка в руке Дженсена неожиданно становится невероятно тяжёлой, но он лишь поудобнее перехватывает ручки и качает головой:

– Не надо, я справлюсь. Это можно сделать и позже.

На лице Джареда мелькает неясная тень, глаза сужаются, а сияющая улыбка гаснет, и Дженсен чувствует, что и сам мрачнеет.

– Что происходит?

– Ничего, – немедленно отвечает Дженсен.

– Что тебя так напугало?

– А тебя?

– И вовсе я не испуган.

– Глядя на тебя, кажется совсем наоборот.

Дженсен понимает, что совершенно нелогично затевать этот спор, но отчего-то чувствует потребность защищаться, нервничает, и – ладно, может, и правда – ему немного страшно.

– На тебя тоже, – говорит Джаред с неловким смешком. – Серьёзно, что происходит? Ты не хочешь переезжать ко мне? Или не хочешь переезжать сейчас? Что-то изменилось с тех пор, как две недели назад мы виделись в Техасе?

По правде говоря, Дженсену сейчас очень хочется, чтобы земля под ним провалилась. Потому что в голове появляется Курт-Захария, который во весь голос смеётся над ним, утверждая, что Дженсен, видимо, последние несколько месяцев находится в каком-то отрезанном от реальности мире, и – ха-ха – нет ни малейшего шанса, что Джаред на самом деле би или гей.

Дженсен знает, что ничего нет глупее, чем так зацикливаться на этом страхе. Он же взрослый, разумный человек. У него были взлёты и падения в отношениях, и он знает, что иногда случается так, что невозможно получить то, чего хочется больше всего на свете, как ни старайся.

– Дженсен, – негромко говорит Джаред, и Дженсен отрывает взгляд от дома и смотрит на него.

Серьёзный взгляд этих щенячьих глаз пробирается в самую душу Дженсена, заставляя желудок перевернуться, а сердце – забиться чаще.

– Пойдём в дом. Я не хочу устраивать представление на улице.

– Ты хочешь устроить его в доме?

Дженсен вздыхает и криво улыбается.

– Я хочу бросить уже куда-нибудь свои вещи, придурок.

– Да, точно, – Джаред выхватывает сумку из руки Дженсена и направляется к крыльцу. Его походка скованна, а плечи заметно напряжены, и Дженсену моментально становится стыдно.

Оказавшись внутри, они оба останавливаются у дверей гостевой спальни, где когда-то жил Дженсен. На лице Джареда мелькает быстрая улыбка, и Дженсен пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но потом просто бросает сумку на пол.

Звук от падения эхом прокатывается по всей комнате, и Дженсен чувствует, как к горлу снова подкатывает комок.

– Ладно, – говорит он, стараясь дышать глубоко, чтобы успокоиться. – Всё это довольно странно, и у меня постоянно возникает какое-то долбаное дежавю, но я пытаюсь, ясно?

– Пытаешься – что?

Он смеётся, немного нервно.

– Не паниковать.

– Мне кажется, за последние два года я уже напаниковался за нас обоих.

Дженсен кивает, потому что и сам много лет назад терзался сомнениями и беспокойством, пока его, наконец, не осенило, что просто всё дело в том, что ему никогда не бывать солидным семьянином с красавицей женой и двумя – тире – четырьмя детьми, мирно живущим в своём домике с белым заборчиком.

Чтобы отвлечься от гнетущих воспоминаний, Дженсен проходит в гостиную и осматривается.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что здесь всё теперь по-другому.

– Да не то чтобы. Просто пара новых безделушек на стене, да переставил DVD в другой угол.

Указывая рукой на окно, всё заросшее кустарником, Дженсен улыбается.

– И садовник твой совсем расслабился.

– Нет, вообще-то так и было задумано.

Дженсен не может заставить себя отвести глаза от ямочки на левой щеке Джареда, которая появляется, когда тот прикусывает нижнюю губу. Потом он переводит взгляд на его рот и подходит ближе. Джаред улыбается, притягивает его к себе и уверенно целует. Дженсен чувствует, как в висках начинает бешено стучать кровь, и гадает, как скоро они запомнят, что тревожиться больше не о чем, и перестанут всякий раз так дёргаться. Вскоре язык Джареда оказывается у него во рту, и Дженсен берёт лицо Джареда в руки, привлекая ближе к себе и углубляя поцелуй.

– Не хотел, чтобы всё было слишком на виду. Ну, понимаешь, соседи же кругом, – чуть смущённо поводит плечами Джаред, слегка отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Дженсену в глаза. Дженсен поворачивает голову, рассматривает плотный занавес из листвы, загораживающий вид с улицы, и понимает, что теперь они спрятаны от любых посторонних взглядов. Он улыбается и снова привлекает Джареда к себе.

 

***

 

Первый раз в жизни режиссировать серию оказывается невероятно интересно и жутко утомительно. Дженсену приходится держать в голове кучу всяких подробностей, контролировать, давать указания и даже кое-что запрещать. Ближе к вечеру силы уже на исходе, и он чувствует себя так, словно из тела вынули все кости и проехались по нему асфальтовым катком. Но хуже всего то, что Джаред до сих пор находится на съёмочной площадке, а Дженсен совершенно не рад его видеть.

Он нервничает, и ему кажется, что каждое его действие подвергается обсуждению и жёсткой критике, как если бы Джаред сравнивал Дженсена со всеми остальными режиссёрами, с которыми они успели поработать за эти годы.

У него уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы осознать, что он опять уставился на Джареда, который разговаривает с членами съёмочной группы, находящимися поблизости в ожидании, когда возобновятся съёмки. Серж хлопает Дженсена по плечу, и тот вздрагивает, а когда снова поднимает глаза на Джареда, тот смотрит на него, едва заметно улыбаясь. Дженсен коротко кивает ему в ответ и возвращается к работе.

Ему всё ещё непросто сосредоточиться. Он на съёмочной площадке с самого рассвета, а сейчас солнце уже почти село. У Джареда сегодня не было ни одной сцены, но он всё равно весь день крутился вокруг, появляясь то тут, то там и болтая с друзьями и знакомыми в перерывах между дублями. Дженсен немного завидует, потому что Джаред просто развлекается, пользуется выдавшимся выходным, чтобы побездельничать. Дженсен усердно трудился весь день, и ему очень не хочется прямо сейчас думать о Джареде, потому что это отвлекает от работы.

Через час он всё-таки не выдерживает, подходит к Джареду и вздыхает, пытаясь изобразить на лице улыбку.

– Ты чего до сих пор тут крутишься?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

– Просто наблюдаю за процессом.

Дженсен бросает на него быстрый взгляд.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, как это обычно происходит.

– Но сейчас-то всё по-другому.

Дженсен не совсем уверен, что Джаред имеет в виду – то, что он сейчас командует на площадке или то, как изменились их отношения. В любом случае, он всё равно нервничает. Внутри сладко ёкает, когда Дженсен думает о том, как за последние недели перевернулись их жизни. Никто на съёмочной площадке не знает всей правды, им известно лишь то, что он снова переехал к Джареду. Они вдвоём опять стали объектом для шуток и подколок коллег, убеждённых, что всякий раз, когда у Джареда возникают проблемы в личной жизни, приезжает Дженсен и спасает его от одиночества. Временами Дженсен мечтает, чтобы у них не было таких близких и доверительных отношений с командой.

– Поезжай домой, – настаивает он. – Это отличная возможность побыть одному.

– Я не хочу быть один, – возражает Джаред.

– Поиграй с собаками, послушай свою дурацкую музыку на полную громкость, устрой бардак в доме – я не смогу тебе помешать.

Дженсен пытается шутить, хотя сам понимает, что его слова звучат неестественно, и Джареду совсем не смешно, но он коротко кивает и натянуто улыбается.

– Ладно, хорошо. Пойду, поиграю с малышами, они будут рады моей компании.

Дженсен тяжело вздыхает, когда Джаред скрывается из виду. Весь остаток вечера ему кажется, что все смотрят на него осуждающе. Впрочем, он уверен, что это в любом случае лучше, чем тяжесть, камнем лежащая на груди после разговора с Джаредом.

 

***

 

Дженсен появляется в спальне далеко за полночь. Он старается двигаться как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Джареда, поспешно раздевается, не заботясь о том, куда летит его одежда, ныряет под одеяло, натягивает его на плечи и роняет голову на подушку.

Он уже начинает дремать, когда слышит скрип кровати. Джаред поворачивается к нему и приподнимается на локте.

– Почему ты захотел стать режиссёром? – спрашивает он.

Дженсен бубнит, не открывая глаз:

– Ты хочешь обсудить это прямо сейчас?

– Мне просто интересно, почему? И оправдались ли твои ожидания?

Дженсен приподнимает голову с подушки и тяжело вздыхает.

– Это оказалось в десять раз тяжелее, чем сниматься шестнадцать часов подряд.

– Тогда почему?

Дженсен обдумывает ответ, когда внезапно кожей чувствует повисшее в спальне напряжение. Он открывает глаза и в бледном свете луны, проникающем через окно, ловит на себе взгляд Джареда.

– У меня так хреново получается?

– Я этого не говорил.

– Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Потому что мне интересно, стоит ли оно того, чтобы ты так себя изматывал и отдалялся от меня.

– Я не отдаляюсь, – начинает было Дженсен и вздыхает, а потом переводит разговор на другую тему. – Зачем ты сегодня весь день там болтался?

– Мне так хотелось.

– Просто хотелось?

Джаред слегка пожимает плечами и поднимает брови.

– Хотел посмотреть, как проходит день и как ты работаешь.

– И как я работал?

– Если не обращать внимания на твои задвиги, чертовски хорошо.

Дженсен смеётся и закрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох.

– Мне всё время казалось, что ты за мной следишь.

Джаред придвигается ближе, обхватывает Дженсена за талию и прижимается щекой к его лбу.

– Так и было. Ты безумно сексуальный, когда командуешь. И у тебя это очень хорошо получается.

Дженсен немедленно просовывает ногу между бёдер Джареда и скользит ладонями по его телу.

– Значит, ты не составлял сравнительную табличку, какой я бездарь по сравнению с Филом?

Джаред целует Дженсена в лоб, медленно опускает голову, чтобы потереться кончиком носа о его нос, и шепчет ему в губы:

– Неа, я просто любовался твоей задницей в этих джинсах.

– Надеюсь, ты не сравнивал наши с Филом задницы?

Они снова неспешно целуют друг друга. Дженсен слишком устал для чего-то большего, к тому же завтра утром ему снова рано вставать. Поэтому, когда Джаред скользит ладонью под футболку, он лишь обречённо стонет и упирается головой ему в подбородок.

– Мне вставать через два часа.

– Да, но знаешь, что? Мне не нравится, когда ты командуешь процессом.

Дженсен усмехается в ответ на жалобу и полностью отдаётся во власть Джаредовых рук.

– Хотя у тебя это здорово получается, – шепчет Джаред ему в макушку.

– Я знаю. Я вёл себя, как полный урод.

– Ты просто устал, – качает головой Джаред. – Зато теперь я знаю, что в следующий раз тебя просто нужно хорошенько затрахать, так, чтоб хватило на весь день.

Дженсен хмыкает, представив, как, лавируя среди декораций, он будет убегать от Джареда, жаждущего провести сеанс трахотерапии.

– Тебе придётся долго меня уговаривать.

– Нет уж, это ты будешь уговаривать меня, – возражает Джаред. – А потом, свежеоттраханный, разомлевший и потный, ты будешь настоящей королевой бала.

Негромко посмеиваясь, Дженсен переворачивается на спину и притягивает Джареда к себе на грудь, накрываясь им, как одеялом.

– Хорошо, тогда слушай мою команду: у тебя пять минут на всё, и никогда больше не смей называть меня королевой бала.

Джаред немедленно вжимается своими бёдрами в Дженсеновы, от чего оба протяжно стонут.

– Задание понял, – шепчет он, впиваясь в рот Дженсена глубоким, яростным поцелуем.

 

***

 

Съёмки продолжаются, и порой на площадке разгораются нешуточные страсти. Дженсен открыто заявляет, что ему не нравится сюжетная арка шестого сезона, очень трудно работать с _таким_ Сэмом, и даже критикует режиссёрскую работу. Время от времени кто-то вновь вспоминает, что Дженсен снова живёт вместе с Джаредом и проводит с ним всё свободное время. И никуда не делись опасения – как они справятся, удастся ли им сохранить в тайне то, что они теперь вместе.

Джаред посмеивается и утверждает, что почти все и так это знают, просто помалкивают, и настоятельно рекомендует Дженсену кушать успокоительное и витаминки и наслаждаться новой жизнью.

К сожалению, помогает не всегда. Дженсен слишком привык к тому, что Джаред живёт своей, отдельной жизнью, и теперь тому приходится прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы убедить его в обратном. Впрочем, Джаред довольно успешно справляется с этой работой.

 

***

 

Единственным человеком, который всё-таки поднимает щекотливую тему, оказывается  Крипке. Что, по мнению Дженсена, вполне объяснимо, даже если со стороны кажется, что Крипке на самом деле – единственный человек на площадке, который не видит, что творится у него под носом. Эрик, конечно, сумасшедший, но не до такой же степени.

– Ты не мог ещё очевиднее всем намекнуть? – возмущается Эрик.

– Куда уж ещё-то? – ёрничает Дженсен, не в силах оторвать взгляда от Джареда, обсуждающего с Майком Ролом* нюансы очередной сцены – что делать с Сэмом, который не хочет, чтобы его душу возвращали обратно в тело.

– Ты балансируешь на грани, – закатывает глаза Эрик. – И я по-прежнему утверждаю, что идея паршивая.

– Ну, не знаю, – Дженсен легко пожимает плечами.

– То ли ты непрошибаемый, как кирпичная стена, то ли просто ненавидишь своё начальство.

– Скорее, последнее.

– Да, это вполне в твоём духе, – вздыхает Эрик и качает головой. – Трахаться с коллегами по съёмкам – это худшее из всего, что ты когда-либо делал.

– А Джареду ты эту лекцию тоже прочитал?

– А с чего бы мне читать её Джа… _матьтвоюзаногунет!_ – Эрик со стоном роняет голову на руки, а Дженсен пожимает плечами. – До меня доходили слухи, но я не хотел верить ни единому слову. Чёрт, похоже, это моё подсознание пыталось меня защитить.

Дженсен хмыкает. Ему и самому совершенно не нравится думать о том, что Джаред развлекался с каким-то другим парнем, когда он так хотел поддержать его и помочь пройти весь путь к осознанию себя не таким уж натуральным натуралом.

– Святой ёжик… Да чёрт с вами… Я надеюсь только, что в итоге вы хотя бы получили то, чего хотели.

Дженсен выжидает, пока Эрик успокоится, и кивает головой, старательно пряча довольную ухмылку:

– О, да…

                        

_* Майк Рол – один из режиссёров «Сверхъестественного»._

 

***

 

PaleyFest– это карусель фотовспышек, телекамер, строгих костюмов и безудержного веселья. Дженсен не может вспомнить, когда он в последний раз получал такое удовольствие, рассказывая о своей работе и отдыхая в компании друзей и коллег.

Дэннил тоже наслаждается вечером. Она словно ангел за его плечом, изящная и элегантная, и в то же время надёжная, как скала. Дэннил совершенно спокойно чувствует себя под прицелом камер и беспрерывно вполголоса сыплет остротами. Дженсен, слушая её, перестаёт дёргаться и начинает улыбаться.

Она крепко сжимает его руку, когда они останавливаются, чтобы их могли сфотографировать вместе с Джаредом и Женевьев, и её близость странным образом успокаивает, хотя Дженсену до сих пор больно смотреть на Джареда и его бывшую, стоящих рука об руку. Даже несмотря на то, что всё сегодняшнее утро они с ним провели вдвоём в постели.

– С каких это пор вы стали так наряжаться? – спрашивает Дэннил, пока они сидят в ожидании начала панели.

– Как – так? – одновременно, в один голос, спрашивают Дженсен и Джаред, и обе женщины не могут удержаться от смеха.

– Костюмы? Серьёзно? – спрашивает Женевьев.

Джаред опускает руку на плечо Дженсена.

– Не думаю, что Дженсен вообще когда-нибудь об этом задумывается. Ему почти ничего не нужно делать, он и так всегда выглядит великолепно.

– В отличие от тебя, – отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред другой рукой гладит себя по груди, похлопывает по животу.

– А мне нравится, как я выгляжу.

Дженсен молча признаёт, что ему тоже очень нравится, как хорошо сидит на Джареде костюм, выгодно подчёркивая все достоинства его фигуры. Он думает о том, что когда они, наконец, останутся наедине, первое, что он сделает – это медленно снимет с Джареда пиджак и... увы, сейчас не время и не место, чтобы думать о таких вещах.

Дэннил отвешивает Дженсену шутливый подзатыльник.

– Прекрати пускать на него слюни.

Дженсен хмурится и краем глаза видит, как Джаред подмигивает им.

– Вы отвратительны, – хмыкает Женевьев, глядя на Джареда. – И у вас всё на лицах написано.

Джаред сжимает плечо Дженсена.

– Вряд ли когда-нибудь это изменится.

В это время вокруг начинается суета, появляется кто-то из персонала, а вслед за ними подтягиваются и остальные участники панели. Дэннил и Женевьев прощаются и уходят, а Дженсен стоит и в упор смотрит на Джареда, который отвечает ему таким же взглядом и тёплой улыбкой.

– Это никогда не прекратится, да? – усмехается Дженсен.

– Да, похоже, ты попал, приятель.

И вместе с этими словами прочь уходят все мелкие заботы, страхи и печали, и Дженсен улыбается вместо ответа.

Теперь у них всё будет хорошо.

Вечеринка продолжается всю ночь напролёт, и лишь под утро они с Джаредом возвращаются в лос-анджелесский дом Дженсена, разомлевшие и довольные.

– Тебе нужно идти в постель прямо так, – шепчет Джаред ему в шею. Он стоит позади Дженсена на кухне, куда тот забежал, чтобы хлебнуть холодного пива, и не может перестать гладить ладонями тонкую ткань Дженсенова пиджака.

– Вообще-то, я думал кое о чём совершенно противоположном.

– Хочешь его снять?

Дженсен довольно улыбается, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Джареда и попивая своё пиво. Он знает, что по доброй воле никогда не откажется от этих объятий.

– Нет, я тут вспомнил про фланелевую пижаму, которую мама подарила мне на Рождество. Она напоминают мне о доме. Мама прекрасно умеет выбирать подарки.

Джаред стонет и легонько отпихивает от себя Дженсена.

– Ты можешь не говорить о маме, когда я тут пытаюсь тебя соблазнить?

– Соблазнить меня? – Дженсен со смехом поворачивается к нему. – Тебе нужно поработать над техникой.

Джаред тянет его за ремень, привлекая близко-близко к себе.

– Я очень старательно над ней работаю. А вот ты очень профессионально строишь из себя недотрогу.

– Когда это я был недотрогой? – возмущённо вскидывается Дженсен.

– Ладно, наверное, это просто я всегда был тормозом.

Дженсен делает вид, что тщательно обдумывает это заявление.

– Да, я бы сказал, ты тот ещё тормоз.

Джаред начинает пятиться из кухни в гостиную, увлекая за собой Дженсена, так и не выпуская из рук его ремень.

– Ну и чего мы попусту теряем время, когда давно могли бы заняться делом?

Дженсен думает, что Джаред, может быть, и тормоз, но чертовски умный. И, пожалуй, ему хочется всё время быть рядом с ним. Не то чтобы Дженсен не хотел этого раньше. Разница в том, что теперь это взаимно.

** **

**Ванкувер, август 2005**

Дженсен думает, что если ещё хоть раз услышит отсчёт, то начнёт материться, рвать на себе волосы и пинать Импалу.

Хотя, может, и нет. Вряд ли он сможет сделать больно Детке, пусть даже Ким ведёт себя как полный засранец.

– Раз… два… три! – медленно считает Ким. Джаред снова жутко тупит, открывая пассажирскую дверь, роняя своё долговязое тело на сиденье и захлопывая дверь за собой, и Дженсен опережает его на целых две секунды.

Так что, может, на самом деле это Джаред засранец.

– Идиот! – кричит Дженсен на Джареда, и звук его голоса эхом отдается в тесноте салона Импалы.

Джаред смеётся и трясёт руками, словно у него нервный тик.

– Почти получилось!

– Ничего у тебя не получилось! Только твои шансы получить волшебный пендель многократно увеличились!

Джаред продолжает смеяться, выбираясь из машины. Оказавшись снаружи, они оба виновато смотрят в сторону бутафорской парковки, где расположились Ким и съёмочная бригада, наивно полагавшие быстренько отснять самую простую сцену этого дня: как братья забираются в свою чёртову машину.

Джаред, ухмыляясь, смотрит на Дженсена через крышу Импалы, и Дженсену хочется его придушить. Впрочем, за то недолгое время, что они знакомы, он успел понять, что такого понятия, как стыдливость, у Джареда Падалеки не существует.

– Давайте уже снимать! – заявляет Джаред, крутя пальцем в воздухе, словно не сам всех задерживает.

Ким в очередной раз начинает отсчёт, они открывают двери машины, запрыгивают на сиденья, захлопывают двери… и Джаред снова опаздывает на секунду.

– Проклятье! – восклицает Дженсен, не в силах удержаться от смеха. Это самая абсурдная ситуация, с которой им приходилось сталкиваться. И раз за разом у них ничего не получается.

Вернее, у Джареда не получается.

– Ты в детстве головой ни обо что не бился? – спрашивает Дженсен, по-прежнему сидя в машине.

– Бился, – невозмутимо отвечает Джаред. – Четырнадцать раз.

Дженсен хохочет и, наконец, толкает дверцу машины, открывая её.

– Заметно.

Снова выбравшись наружу, Джаред распрямляет плечи, и затем игриво тыльной стороной ладони отбрасывает волосы с глаз. Дженсен всё ещё посмеивается про себя, потому что Джаред хоть и заноза в заднице, но невероятно весёлая заноза.

Джаред складывает губки бантиком, подмигивает Дженсену, и тот чувствует, как его желудок шлёпается куда-то под коленки.

Так что Джаред ко всему вдобавок ещё и очень сексуальная, соблазнительная, язвительная и смешливая заноза в заднице.

Уже несколько недель Дженсен делает всё от него зависящее, чтобы не смешивать приятельские отношения, сложившиеся с Джаредом на съёмочной площадке, и глубокую братскую связь Сэма и Дина, которая появляется откуда-то изнутри, когда он влезает в Динову шкуру.

– Ладно, готовы? – кричит Ким, и секунду спустя начинает считать, причём ещё быстрее, чем раньше.

– Вот дерьмо! – почти визжит Дженсен, и они отчаянно торопятся, подгоняемые голосом режиссёра.

У них снова ничего не получается, вернее, Дженсен-то успевает, а вот Джаред всё больше отстаёт от него с каждой новой попыткой.

Тогда Дженсен заявляет, что лучше они сами будут считать. Они кидаются в машину и ухитряются захлопнуть двери одновременно, но Джаред стукается коленом о бардачок и скулит от боли. Дженсен уже не в силах сдержать истерический смех.

– Грёбаное колено! – стонет Джаред, пиная другой ногой бардачок.

– Ты долбаное чудовище, – выдавливает из себя Дженсен, продолжая хихикать. Да, ему уже почти совсем не жаль Джареда. – Долбаный огромный саскватч.

– Хромоногий саскватч.

Дженсен сгибается в очередном приступе смеха, изредка всхлипывая и дёргая ногой.

– Ты такой идиот.

– Я не идиот! Эта машина слишком маленькая!

Дженсен выпадает с переднего сиденья, ему кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он просто лопнет от смеха. В Импале более чем достаточно места для двоих парней вроде них, Джареду просто не повезло родиться с полным отсутствием координации.

– Ну ты и принцесса, – говорит Дженсен как можно ровнее, пытаясь отдышаться.

– Как скажешь.

Они делают ещё четыре дубля, пока, наконец, всё не получается так, как надо. В конце концов, им всё же удаётся синхронно уронить свои задницы на сиденья.

Дженсен скептически смотрит на довольного, как слон, Джареда.

– Не прошло и десяти лет.

– Не десяти! – обижается Джаред. Затем, подумав, добавляет: – Ладно, пусть будет пять. Я тормоз, да, но я исправлюсь.

Дженсен приподнимает бровь, и Джаред пожимает плечами:

– Когда-нибудь, в один прекрасный день.

– Я не могу ждать всю жизнь. Лучше бы тебе начать исправляться побыстрее.

Джаред смеётся, отвешивая Дженсену лёгкий подзатыльник.

– Терпение, юный падаван.

 

 

**Конец**


End file.
